<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SNAPE'S ELIXIR by Razabeth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106982">SNAPE'S ELIXIR</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razabeth/pseuds/Razabeth'>Razabeth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Romance, Australia, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Bondage, Bottom Severus Snape, DefenseAgainstTheDarkArts, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, HarryPotter - Freeform, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Light BDSM, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Penis In Vagina Sex, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Potions, Romance, Severus Snape Lives, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slytherin, Smut, Sub Severus Snape, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:13:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>58,034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razabeth/pseuds/Razabeth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Harry Potter themed, slow-burn, smut fanfiction, written from the first person POV, involving Professor Snape and an of age Australian female student named Harper Grace. Snape seems to have lost his sense of purpose since Voldemort's defeat. If he is no longer a puppet to both Dumbledore and the Dark Lord, then who is he? Harper is determined to help him realise his worth and help him discover parts of himself he never knew existed. She knows that inside that brooding exterior is a man who craves a sense of belonging and, when it came right down to it, a man who craved love. It includes canon characters and some of my OCs. Obviously I do not own the rights to the canon characters and do not claim to. They remain the property of JKR. This is smut with an actual plot and story line that analyses and delves deeply into the complexities that make up the character Severus Snape. Please enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Chapter Thirteen has dropped!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My name is Madam Elixir, or at least, that’s the name I sometimes choose to go by. No one knows my real name unless I want them to. My identity must be kept secret because I am the best potions maker in the Australian Wizarding Underworld. When you deal with the Underworld, you never use your true identity. The less you know about the people you interact with, the better; and the less they know about you, the better. It’s a risky business. Sure, I deal with the typical folk as well, the clean and innocent people who have never thought of committing a crime like, ever. They’re all nice enough, a little boring, but nice enough. I like them. They’re always so… sweet. But the Underworld is where I make the big money selling potions that are, not so much illegal as they are frowned upon; heavily. Plus, the Underworld is my home and those that dwell here are my people. It was the only choice I had in order to get away from my manipulative parents.</p><p>See, my magic is unique. The simplest way to explain is probably to say I am an empath. Not only does this come with strong Legilimency and Occlumency skills, I can also see into a person, in a sense <i>feel</i> what they are feeling, thus making me better able to determine their needs. In conjunction with this, when I look at a person, I don’t just see the person. I also see varying shades of colour surrounding them, and each colour means something different in regards to their emotions and strength of their magic. It works with any living thing. In terms of potion making, I can look at two potion ingredients and on top of seeing the ingredient itself, I again see a colour surrounding it. If I’m holding two ingredients and their colours blend in a certain way, I know they can be used together without any negative impact. As a result, my potions are potent. Whatever potion your little heart desires or requires, I can make it. Whatever ailment you’re suffering, whatever predicament you may find yourself in, whatever high end shenanigans you want to get your ambitious little self into – I have a potion for it all. I can make you stronger, smarter, more beautiful… hell, I can turn you into someone else entirely if you want. I can numb your pain, quell or intensify your emotions, give you dreams you never want to wake up from or cause nightmares that you can’t escape. I can give you the world, make your every fantasy come true… and I can take it all away again.</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>My parents had lived in England and had been Death Eaters before I was born. Even after Voldemort’s downfall and their escape to Australia, they held onto a lingering penchant for power. When I was young, like all kids I believed my parent’s words were the law. So, without question, I’d helped them on their various endeavors of procuring fame and glory. 

</p><p>“It will be our little secret,” they’d whispered, making me feel like I was part of some exclusive club. 

</p><p>It was all very exciting – at the time. Little did I know that my parents were preparing for Voldemort’s return, using me to gain footholds in high places and recruit new followers under threat of having everything they feared brought to life. 

</p><p>As I grew older, I began to see my parents for what they really were and started to resist their demands. Yet I was so well trained that, despite my growing anxiety, I was easily persuaded to continue assisting them. Or maybe I so readily fell into line because refusing to do so resulted in severe punishment; punishment that left me bruised, tearstained and humiliated. </p><p>“No one else will want a filthy *smack* brat *smack* like you, *smack!*” my father taunted me as he struck my bare behind with his cane. My pants were around my ankles and I had forced to lean face down across a hard wooden table in the basement. “You’re pathetic. *smack!* All you have is us and without us, you’re nothing. You will learn your place! *smack* Say it!” he demanded.</p><p>“I. will. learn *sniff* my. place,” I managed to whimper between uncontrollable sobs. My ass stung and snot ran down into my mouth. </p><p>Eventually, I couldn’t take it anymore and cracked under all the pressure, becoming ill and experiencing daily panic attacks. That was the moment that snapped me awake and told me I had to get out, now, or else I’d never break free. </p><p>When I wasn’t playing the role of Madam Elixir, I was Harper Grace, teenager and student at the Australian School of Magic known as Snakebinder Academy. Just before the next set of holidays, I’d spoken to Cody Fowler, my headmaster, about residing permanently at the school until I graduated. He could see my agitation and anxiety and gave his approval without asking questions, for which I was glad. If he had asked, I’d have told him the truth. Headmaster Fowler is one of the most trustworthy people I know. It was just that I didn’t make a habit of telling people about my empathic abilities. I didn’t want any success I had to be purely blamed on my unusual magic instead of being recognized for my hard work. Plus, there was the fact that my parents had forbade me from telling anyone. </p><p>“We can’t have the whole world know about you, can we darling?” mother had crooned. “Someone might come and try to steal you from us and how would we ever survive without our girl? We couldn’t bear it if something were to happen to you.” </p><p>I knew now that they were only seeking to protect their own asses. At last, the holidays arrived and when the opportune moment arose, I secretly packed all my belongings and, fueled by anger and adrenalin, left in the dead of night. Unfortunately, my parents knew where I had gone. Really, it was obvious that there was only one place I could go; and they came for me. We met in my headmaster’s office.</p><p>“Ungrateful child!” my father had spat at me. “Whatever happened to family loyalty?” </p><p>“Our benefit is your benefit! Can’t you see that?” begged my mother.</p><p>When words hadn’t worked, my father had struck me across the face, knocking me to the ground. My headmaster had stepped in then, leaning close to my father and whispering something in his ear. My father had gone white. To this day I still don’t know what Headmaster Fowler had said, but whatever it was, it worked. My parents left and I have not seen or heard from them since; which is a huge relief. </p><p>And that was it. I was out on my own to fend for myself. Lucky for me, I had my talent with potions and therefore it only made sense I start using that to my own advantage for a change. Hence came the birth of Madam Elixir. Honestly, it had all started innocently with me just selling the basic potions to fellow students. That soon extended to families of students, and then friends of their families and so on, until people started literally throwing money at me to make more, let’s say ‘unconventional,’ brews. I’m not saying I’m a criminal. Far from it. To use a muggle reference, think of me as more like the Sherlock Holmes of potions; a rebel with a cause to help those who can’t help themselves, or those who can’t find more traditional forms of help. Unbeknown to me, I was soon to find out just how far my reputation had spread.</p><p>I was in my seventh and final year at Snakebinder Academy when Voldemort rose up once more. Defense Against the Dark Arts was my next best subject so when Albus Dumbledore – Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry – put the call out for aide in the inevitable battle, I volunteered. We all knew that if Voldemort took down Hogwarts and the British Ministry of Magic, well then it would only be a matter of time before he came for the rest of us. By this time, I’d already turned 18 and despite the protests of my teachers, I had still chosen to go. After all, they couldn’t stop me. I was 18 and living by my own rules now. With a few friends, I made my way across the seas to the ornate castle hidden in the Scottish countryside and flew into battle, wand blazing, ready to fight for the freedom of the Wizarding World. </p><p>And we’d won. Merlin help us, we won. The only feeling I could think of as more euphoric would be an orgasm. Only the euphoria was short lived when all went quiet and we were left to contemplate our losses. They were many. Everywhere I looked there were people crying over the deceased body of someone they knew. It was terrible; unfair that this had to be the price of victory.</p><p>When we had first arrived, we hadn’t had time to get the full run down on what was what. All we were told was that Dumbledore was dead, killed by Professor Severus Snape – who was apparently working for the Dark Lord and was now MIA. Professor McGonagall was Headmistress and our job, she impressed upon us fervently, was to protect Hogwarts by any means necessary. In other words, kill the Death Eaters. I was ready. Or I thought I was. That all changed when I came face to face with my father. I’d just blasted a burly Death Eater to smithereens and when the pieces of him had settled like dust, there he was, standing in the open courtyard somehow looking vilely elegant amidst all the chaos. He wore an expensive, well cut suit of black and maroon and his shoulder length, obsidian hair was pulled back in a slick ponytail. Before I could react, he turned and saw me. A nasty grin split his lips and he raised his wand. </p><p>“Bet you regret leaving us now, don’t you, girl?” he sneered, full of ashy coloured hatred. “But it turns out we didn’t need you anyway. Even <i>your</i> magic is no match for that of the Dark Lord."</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>Other emotions swirled around him in myriad colours; angry scarlet, the sickly white of insanity, and the bright pink of false righteousness and false pride. I held my wand at the ready, saying nothing, waiting to see what he would do. If he was under the Imperious Curse, I would likely have no choice but to kill or be killed. Was I really ready yo kill my father? Searching my soul, I knew the answer. And it came as both a surprise and no surprise at all. From the corner of my eye, I saw my friend Issak, creeping slowly behind the stone pillars towards me. His eyes widened when he realised who I was facing. I couldn’t signal him to stay as that would alert my father to his presence, so I stood my ground, my golden-brown eyes locked on the steely grey of my father's as he continued to speak. </p><p>“Yes, we have no use for one so weak. You know, we never wanted children. I tried to get your mother to have an abortion but she insisted on seeing what type of child we had made. Alas, my patience has paid off. It may be a little late, but better late than never!”</p><p>He drew his wand back, an expression of sadistic pleasure on his face and without even thinking I pointed my wand and screamed. </p><p>“AVADA KADAVRA!”</p><p>My father didn’t have a chance to be shocked. The sneer never left his face as he fell to the ground with a thud. I'd done it. It was done and I could never take it back. Issak came running up to me and caught me as my legs gave out. </p><p>“He was going to kill you, Harper,” he reassured me. “You had no choice. It’s ok. It will be ok.”</p><p>“I’m… I’m alright,” I stammered. I didn’t have time to fall apart. The battle was still raging around us and we needed every able body fighting.</p><p>Reflecting back, I don’t think I collapsed in remorse for what I had done. It was more shock because, though I hadn’t registered it at the time, my father had, in fact, been curse free. People under the Imperious Curse are muted. Their ability to think and feel is impaired and I can sense that. My father had been clear-headed and fully aware of the situation. And he had still wanted to kill me. There was no part of me that regretted what had happened and I didn’t dwell on it. My father had been an asshole and, in my opinion, he’d simply got was he deserved.</p><p>More details kept filtering in during the aftermath of battle and I turned my attention to those. Professor Snape had been found by Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, slumped against a wall after being savagely attacked by Voldemort and his pet snake Nagini. A deep gash across his throat, made by Voldemort, spilled blood all down the front of his suit and robes, and puncture wounds from Nagini covered his body. All this because Voldemort believed Snape to be the latest master of the Elder Wand. While Snape struggled to remain conscious, he had begged Harry to collect his tears and to put them in the pensieve. </p><p>“Take them… please…” Snape had managed to utter. Then he had indicated to his pocket. Harry had just made out the word “antivenom” before Snape passed out. </p><p>Apparently, the brilliant Severus Snape had anticipated such a move by Voldemort and had taken to carrying an antivenom around with him. Harry quickly poured the antivenom down the Professor’s throat and Hermione had been able to control the bleeding with the few drops of Essence of Dittany she had left. It wasn’t enough, but it was just enough to keep him stable so that, between the three of them, they were able to get him back to the castle and under the care of Madam Pomfrey. There was an uproar about the return of Snape, of course. No one was happy to see him. </p><p>“I’ll explain later!” Harry yelled as he took off towards Dumbledore’s office. “Just look after him!”</p><p>The memories Harry saw in Snape’s tears changed everything. He was awestruck as he filled us in on what he had seen. It seemed Professor Snape had been on our side all along, playing the part of spy; a double agent thrown into the middle of a war he could never prevent, forced to see things he had never wanted to see, and do things he had never wanted to do. My heart broke for him. So much of his life had been spent miserable just so that he could help Dumbledore bring an end to Voldemort. For a moment I was glad Dumbledore was dead. It meant I would never have to meet him and he wouldn’t be subject to receiving a large piece of my mind. Like, I get it. Dumbledore couldn’t do it alone but still, twisting someone like that… it was a Machiavellian act. I could relate to those feelings of being a puppet all too well and I was struck with an urgent need to meet Mr Severus Snape. He would need someone to show him how to live for himself again, how to trust again; how to let himself take down the walls he had built. I could absolutely do that. Part of me wanted to visit him in the hospital wing but I had the strong feeling that Snape wouldn’t want anyone to see him in his weakened state. With everything he had accomplished, he was clearly an exceptionally strong wizard, someone who could control his emotions and keep a clear head in any given situation. I doubted his pride could take another hit by having someone see him so vulnerable. However, Harry did go to see him and apparently Madam Pomfrey was keeping him sedated so his body could heal faster. With that news, I felt better about visiting so I snuck in to finally lay eyes on this mysterious man. My breath hitched. He was beautiful. A pale face was framed by black, silky hair and I could make out a tall, muscular form hidden beneath the covers. Laying there with his eyes closed and elegant, long-fingered hands folded across his torso, he looked so peaceful; until you noticed his eyes moving quickly under his lids. He was dreaming and I could sense fear rolling off him like thunder rolling across a stormy sky. Unable to keep his emotions in check, colours swam freely around him. There was the ruby red of strength, the softer crimson red of sensuality, the bright scarlet red of anger, the midnight blue of deep sadness, the misty grey of self doubt, and a golden haze of incredibly powerful magic. I could only imagine what awful images were dancing through his slumber and I desperately wanted to replace them with something much kinder. I suddenly felt fiercely protective of Severus Snape. I wanted him to feel safe, special, like he was someone worthy of experiencing pleasure that he had never allowed himself to feel. And I knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that I would be the one to show him. Severus Snape was going to become mine.</p><p>Over the next couple of days, Snape’s wounds continued to heal and Madam Pomfrey assured me he would make a full recovery. Harry Potter visited often too; which I thought was very sweet. He seemed like a decent bloke and we’d sit there together, chatting about anything and everything. Harry was extremely eager to talk. I think he found it quite cathartic. He blamed himself, said it was his fault this battle had ever come about. I assured him, quite forcefully, that it certainly was not! How on earth could it be his fault that he had been made part of a prophecy? It’s not like he wanted to be. I also took these chats as an opportunity to ask questions about Snape and I learned quite a lot; things that only served to enhance his appeal. Like me, Snape was also apparently incredibly gifted with Legilimency and Occlumency. Obviously. I mean, he had to be in order to have kept Voldemort in the dark about his identity for so long. Harry also learned through Snape’s tears that Snape and Harry’s mother Lily had been best friends when they were young, though Snape had hoped for more than friendship. Other times, we would joke and muck around, feeling like normal teenagers again. Then we would talk rather seriously about our futures after school. This subject got me thinking. Since the battle, I had been considering ways in which I could improve my prowess at Defense Against the Dark Arts, and I had a revelation. If I wanted to be the best, I had to train under the best, and who better was there than Professor Snape; a man who had lived so much of his life deceiving the most evil, dark wizard the world had seen. Besides, how else was I to accomplish my goal of making Snape mine, I thought with a chuckle. It would be a wonderful win-win relationship! With that, I went about making all the necessary arrangements for my transfer to Hogwarts where I would complete my seventh and final year of schooling.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While there are numerous ways for magic folk to travel, when it comes to international journeys, flying by plane is honestly one of the best choices. Like Beaubaxtons and Durmstrang schools, my school in Australia did have their own means of magical cross-world transportation, but I couldn’t very well commandeer it for my own personal use. Not knowing what I would be doing after graduation, I packed everything I would need for a schooling year and put the rest of my belongings into a storage facility. If I ended up remaining in the UK, I could always arrange for it to be sent over. </p><p>I arrived nice and early to Adelaide International Airport so as to leave plenty of time for check in. As it turned out, I needn’t have worried. A freak storm decided to hit and delayed my flight by several hours. Sighing angrily, I made my way to the airport bar and ordered a rum and coke. There was nothing I could do of course; or at least, nothing legal anyway. And I hated it. I hated not being in control of my circumstances. In fact, I had chosen the phrase “Conquer and Control” as my own personal motto. It helps to fuel my motivation if I ever find myself procrastinating – which is seldom. In my opinion, pretty much anything can be controlled and conquered and, once I set my sights on something, I would do everything in my power to ensure I got it. Right now, those sights were set on one Severus Snape. Ever since I’d first laid eyes on him, Snape had been the star of all my dreams and fantasies. In them, I had him gorgeously tied up on a large, comfortable bed with black ropes that dug into the soft, pale skin at his wrists and ankles. Fully naked, he was on display for me and utterly at my mercy; yet his eyes watched me without fear as I straddled him and lit a slender, red candle. </p><p>“Do you trust me?” I asked seductively.</p><p>“Implicitly, my Queen,” he murmured in the deep, rich voice I imagined him to have.</p><p>I rewarded him by rubbing my slick, wet pussy against his throbbing cock and he groaned a most delicious sounding groan. “Good, boy,” I whispered. “What’s the safety word?”</p><p>“G… gillyweed, my Queen,” he managed between moans as I continued to rub myself against him.</p><p>“Very good,” I praised. 

</p><p>I ran my hand that wasn’t holding the candle across his chest, then lightly dug my nails in to drag them down to his belly button. Snape whimpered. Keeping my eyes on his face, I held the candle up high. With my other hand, I firmly grasped his cock and teased it around my opening. I was aching to have him inside me but I so loved to tease him. However, as the first drop of wax hit his skin, I dropped the teasing and slowly lowered myself all the way down onto his thick, smooth cock. It felt divine and I couldn’t help adding my own moans to his. I held still, savouring the moment and let a few more drops of wax fall onto his chest. He hissed at the slight burning sensation and I started to grind my hips, engulfing his senses in a mixture of pleasure and erotic pain. </p><p>I’d played this image through my head at least three hundred times (possibly a slight exaggeration), but this rerun was rudely interrupted by the announcer over the speakers saying my flight was now boarding. A flutter of excitement filled my stomach and I grinned. I was one step closer to my dark-haired beauty.</p><p>It was raining when I arrived in London as well. I quickly gathered my luggage and made my way to the secret wizard’s exit; an ordinary phone booth that acted as an elevator to an underground series of floo networks. With my luggage securely attached to my airport trolley, I dug out some floo powder and several seconds later was stepping out into the fire place in the Headmistress' office at Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall was there to greet me, draped in a long, red tartan bathrobe and her normally tightly wound hair had been left long and loose. It was 2:00 in the morning, after all. She'd probably gone to bed for a couple of hours and got up again just to welcome me into Hogwarts. I’d already let her know I’d be late via an enchanted pocket watch she had given me last time I was here, just in case such a situation was to arise. </p><p>“There you are, dear,” she greeted me kindly. “You poor thing. You must be exhausted. Come, let us get you quickly sorted into your house so we can all be off to bed. Follow me, please.” 

</p><p>She led me through the dark, silent school to a small cozy room where there were three other people waiting for us. </p><p>I felt him before I saw him. Professor Snape. A brooding, strong presence permeated through the entire room like an omnipotent shadow and I just knew it was him. It wasn’t suffocating, but it felt vaguely threatening, as though he was trying to ward off anyone who wanted to get too close. I looked up to find his gaze already upon me, a mask of boredom on his pale face, perfectly framed by that luscious black hair. He stood, arms folded across his chest and immaculately dressed – despite the late hour – in an all-black ensemble comprising of a suit and billowing robes, making him look like a gothic prince. Seeing him like this, upright and alert instead of sedated and prone, was a sight to behold. Being awake also meant he was in full control of himself. The colours that had surrounded him while he had been in the hospital wing were now primarily made up of greys and shadowy blacks, telling me he was a man who liked to keep his secrets; though, he couldn’t hide the golden haze of power or the midnight blue of despair. Nor did the bored expression do anything to hide the fact that he was curious about me. Neither did the feather light touch I felt brush the edges of my mind. I raised a challenging eye brow at him and gave a good poke at the walls enclosing his own mind. Two can play at this game, Professor, I thought shrewdly. Confusion briefly dispersed the boredom before he gave a smug smile when I couldn’t break through his defenses. He wouldn’t recognize me of course, given the fact when last we met, he had been unconscious; but that was fine. If I had it my way, he was never going to forget me.</p><p>“Harper Grace,” McGonagall called, glancing between Snape and I, which served to draw my focus to the rest of the room. 

</p><p>
  <i>Bloody hell</i>, I thought. How long had we been staring at each other? 


</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>“Allow me to introduce you to the other heads of houses. This is Professor Sprout, head of Hufflepuff and our professor of herbology,” she said, indicating to a plump, cheerful looking witch who smiled widely at me. She reminded me of a grandmother and I liked her instantly. “This is Professor Flitwick, head of Ravenclaw and our charms professor,” McGonagall continued, indicating a tiny man with a glorious moustache and round spectacles who gave me a cheerful nod. Both Sprout and Flitwick were also wearing sleep attire, Flitwick even sporting a nightcap. Finally, she came to my prince. “And this,” she said indicating to Snape, “as you know, is Professor Snape, head of Slytherin and our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.” 

</p><p>Snape gave a shallow, courteous bow. <i>Fuck me,</i> I thought. Could he get any more perfect? Before I could get lost in my quickly brewing fantasy, McGonagall was guiding me to a small stool in the middle of the room, holding what appeared to be an old, rather dirty looking witch’s hat. 

</p><p>“Have a seat, Miss Grace and the Sorting Hat will assign you to a house.”</p><p>I sat down and McGonagall dropped the hat onto my head. Nothing happened for a few awkward seconds and then I heard, “Hmmmmm, what have we here?” 

</p><p>The voice was quiet, too quiet for anyone else to hear but me. It almost sounded like it was talking in my head. 

</p><p>“You’re an interesting one. Powerful, strong, brave. But you know what you want and you know how to get it. Ah yes, I see. All in for the win, so better be… SLYTHERIN!” 

</p><p>The last word was shouted aloud, leaving a ringing in my ears as McGonagall removed the hat. </p><p>“Wonderful,” she exclaimed. “That’s that, then. Severus, if you wouldn’t mind showing Miss Grace to the Slytherin dormitories? The room should be ready by the time you arrive. Oh no, dear, don’t worry about your bags,” she added as I moved to get them. “They too will be there by the time you arrive. Little spell of my own,” she added smugly. 

</p><p>I laughed and thanked her. 

</p><p>“You’re most welcome, dear. Welcome to Hogwarts!” 

</p><p>The other professors mimicked her sentiments before bidding me goodnight and hurrying off to their own beds, leaving me alone with Snape.</p><p>“Follow me,” he drawled in a deep, baritone voice. 

</p><p>I almost melted. It was close to how I imagined it, only smoother and more velvety; like sweet honey or melted chocolate. How delicious that glorious voice would sound moaning my name, I thought. I wanted to find out what other noises I could illicit from him. Oh, the things I would do – <i>will</i> do, I corrected – to that man.</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>“Miss Grace,” intoned Snape impatiently. “Unless you would prefer to sleep here, on the floor, I suggest you hurry up. I’d like to get back to my own chambers before the sun rises.” </p><p>I couldn’t resist. “Is that an invitation, Professor?” I asked coyly. His eyebrows shot up in surprise and he quickly turned away from me, but not before I saw a satisfying hint of pink colour his cheeks. I chuckled. “Relax, Prof. I’d at least ask you to dinner first.”</p><p>Snape cleared his throat, a mixed sound of nerves and exasperation. “By the time we reach the Slytherin dorms, it WILL be dinner time, Miss Grace.” 

</p><p>He started walking at a brisk pace and I hurried to keep up, still fascinated by his voice and the way he enunciated each syllable. </p><p>Even though he was quite young for a professor – I’d guess around late thirties to early forties – I guessed it had been some time since anyone had flirted with him. Well, that was about to change. It would likely be difficult to open him up, but that was ok. I liked a challenge. We made our way silently past the castle's main entrance and through a door that led to a set of stone steps descending deep into the dungeons. His robes billowed royally as he walked straight-backed beside me and I could smell a faint scent of sandalwood, fresh parchment and ink; a very pleasant combination. All the while, I studied him, reaching out to sense what he was feeling. I laughed out loud, forgetting myself in my secret ruminations. Laced in with the nerves was admiration and a hint – just the smallest hint – of lust; which in turn made him uncomfortable. He wasn’t accustomed to feeling lust. <i>Oh professor,</i> I thought, <i>this is just the beginning.</i></p><p>“Something funny, Miss Grace?” </p><p>“Personal joke,” I replied, grinning widely at him. “Glad to see you up and about though, Professor. You look good.”</p><p>He glanced sideways at me, lips pressed together to form a thin line and sighed. “Yes… Madam Pomfrey informed of me your… vigilance… during my stay in the hospital wing. I assure you, Miss Grace, it was not needed then nor is it needed now.”</p><p>“I’m not doing it because you need it, Prof,” I hinted slyly. “Maybe I just like looking at you.” I held my breath waiting to see how he would react to such a bold comment. </p><p>Utterly bewildered, he almost tripped but quickly recovered his footing and composure. He sneered at me, as if he believed I was pulling some sick prank. “And would you have me do circus tricks for you as well, Miss Grace?”</p><p>I snorted, trying to picture him in a clown costume. “I hate the circus,” I said. “But you would be the prettiest clown there.” </p><p>Snape rolled his eyes. He had no idea what to make of me, but he was certainly intrigued and proved this with another attempt at entering my mind. I knew he was only doing it because he wanted to know if I was having him on or not. At this point, I wanted nothing more than to just wrap him up in the tightest embrace. Or maybe just fuck all his pain away… Either that or hunt down all those who had hurt him, all those who had made him believe that nobody could truly find him beautiful and that no compliment given him could ever be genuine… and make them pay.</p><p>I easily blocked his gentle prodding. “If there’s something you want to know about me, Prof, just ask. I’m an open book… when I choose to be,” I added, giving him a wink.</p><p>A frown creased his brow as he studied me, pondering. I could tell he wanted to trust me, but apprehension rested heavily in his chest telling him to remain cautious. “A gifted occlumens, I see,” he said, changing the subject. “It is rare to meet a mind I cannot penetrate.”</p><p>“Likewise,” I said, with a not-so-subtle poke at his mind. “I guess we will just have to get to know each other the old-fashioned way.”</p><p>“Hmmm… yes, I suppose we will.” With that, he stopped next to a seemingly bare stretch of wall and said, “Death Adder.” 

</p><p>A door handle appeared in the wall’s surface and when Snape pulled on it, a secret door swung open. 

</p><p>“The password changes at random intervals. When a new one is chosen, it will be posted on the common room’s bulletin board. Do not forget to check regularly or else risk being locked out until someone happens along to let you in.”</p><p>“I could just come ask you,” I suggested. </p><p>“You could try; however, I may be disinclined to give it to you should you waken me from my slumber.” The corner of his mouth twitched up in a small grin. If I’d blinked, I’d have missed it. “After you, Miss Grace.” 

</p><p>He gestured for me to walk through the doorway and I found myself in a short, narrow corridor that opened out into one of the most gorgeous, gothic style rooms I had ever seen. </p><p>Green lamps hung from chains in the low ceiling and there were lots of plush black and dark green sofas scattered about. They were all empty. Professor McGonagall had asked that I come a week before the start of term, just to make sure everything was in order and to give me sufficient time to settle in. I was definitely going to enjoy having this all to myself. A fire crackled invitingly in the beautifully carved mantle, above which was a portrait of a serpent. Tapestries decorated the walls and on one of the tables sat a wizard’s chess set. Then I caught sight of something surprising. </p><p>“Are we… are we underwater?” I asked aghast as I noticed the windows near the top of the walls.</p><p>“Yes. We are currently standing under The Black Lake,” Snape informed me.</p><p>“Incredible,” I whispered in awe. 

</p><p>I loved the water. Mentally, I made a note to visit this Black Lake at some point over the next couple of days.</p><p>“Your dormitory is that way,” he said pointing. Then, avoiding my eyes, he reached into his robes and drew out a small vial of potion which he brusquely handed to me with a surge of orchid coloured gratitude. “This will combat the side effects of jet lag. If you require further assistance, my office is down the hall. Do not disturb me unless the situation is dire.” 

</p><p>
  <i>Odd,</i> I thought. <i>He must have made this specifically for me. Is this a subtle gesture of thanks for showing care and concern while he was injured?</i> I smiled my thanks, wondering how a person could be so dramatically sexy and sweetly adorable all at once.
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i></i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>With that, the Professor turned on his heel, his robes swishing gracefully, and headed back to the entrance. As an afterthought, he added, "Breakfast will be served in the Great Hall between 8:00 and 9:00. Do not be late. Goodnight, Miss Grace."</p><p>“Yeh,” I agreed, following in his wake. “I suppose it is late. Guess we’ll just get to know each other later.” I knew I was provoking him, but I didn’t care.</p><p>Snape rounded on me in the doorway, acting every part the authoritative figure he was meant to be, trying to intimidate me as we stood eye to eye. “Miss Grace,” he said sternly. 

</p><p>On anyone else, this tactic would have worked. He did after all, cut an imposing figure. For me, well, all it did was make me aware of how striking his eyes were; and how full of secret pain they were. 

</p><p>“Do not make the mistake of thinking I will grant you special privileges simply because you chose to study under me. I do not tolerate arrogance, Miss Grace. Should you continue to exhibit such behaviour, you will find I can swiftly put you in your place. I will <i>not</i> go easy on you.”</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>To his chagrin, I laughed. He really needed to learn that he was never going to scare me. “Oh, I know. I wouldn’t expect you to. In fact, I don’t want you to. But don’t think for a <i>second</i> that I will go easy on you either. Think you can handle me?” </p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>He brought his face closer. “With. Ease,” he said, drawing out each word.</p><p>“We’ll see,” I chuckled, stepping forward and reaching up on tiptoes to kiss his cheek. “Oh, and for the record, I’m just confident, not arrogant. There’s a difference. I can teach you that and you will find my lessons to be quite... persuasive. I’ll leave you to ponder on that. Goodnight, professor. Sweet dreams.” 

</p><p>I gave my fingers a wiggle in a wave goodbye while he stood there, stunned. In the final moment before the door closed completely, when he thought I could no longer see him, he lifted a hand and touched his cheek, then shook his head and walked off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'd fully intended to write this as a purely smut-filled story... but apparently the characters have decided this is meant to be more than just smut haha. I promise you though, there will be ample smut; just later in the piece than I intended. Anyway, in this chapter, Harper has an interesting experience with Professor Snape and meets some of the other inhabitants of Hogwarts.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thanks to Snape’s potion, I slept solidly and soundly and awoke ready to explore my new surroundings. Like the common room, my new dorm room was decorated in the same grandiose, gothic aesthetic. There were four other beds, all four-posters, and made from a dark, rich wood, which complimented the green and silver covers, and the curtains that could be drawn closed for privacy. I still couldn’t get over the fact that I was essentially sleeping under water. Every now and then, I’d see fish or some other creature dart past a window. I was even fairly sure I saw a merperson. My stomach gave a loud grumble and I checked the time. 9:00am. I dressed quickly in a short, red tartan skirt and a black tank top with a picture of The Weird Sisters on it and armholes that revealed a side view of my pretty, black lace bra. It probably wasn’t appropriate, but inappropriateness never stopped me. Besides, it was holidays. Not like anyone could reprimand me in my own time. I ran a hand through my curly, dark red hair and hurried down to the Great Hall where I found Headmistress McGonagall, along with Professors Flitwick, Sprout, and my pretty prince Snape, seated around a table.</p><p>“Good morning,” I sang out, announcing my presence. They all turned to look at me. </p><p>“Good morning, Miss Grace,” called McGonagall. “Please, come and join us.”</p><p>I smiled and took the only empty seat available which, delightfully, was next to Snape. He eyed me with mild annoyance. 

</p><p>“I thought I said don’t be late. Perhaps I’d been talking to a portrait.”</p><p>I laughed easily. “I’m not late,” I said matter-of-factly. “I just like to make an entrance.” </p><p>“Obviously,” he drawled, one eyebrow raised as he gave a fleeting glance up and down my figure. 

</p><p>His eyes lingered at the armholes of my tank top. <i>Drink it in, Prof,</i> I thought as I tossed my hair over my shoulder, giving him a better view of my bra, and sat down. <i>You’re going to be seeing a lot more of me.</i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>“Did you sleep well, dear?” inquired McGonagall.</p><p>“Very well. Thanks to Professor Snape’s potion I slept like a baby all night!” </p><p>“Severus’s potions are the best,” chirped Professor Sprout, happily.</p><p>Snape gave her a small nod. “You are too kind, Pomona.”</p><p>It made me happy to see the other professors treating Snape with kindness. It was clear they accepted him as one of their own. Snape on the other hand, looked slightly awkward, not yet used to this new style of relationship with his peers.</p><p>“Toast?” offered Professor Flitwick in his squeaky voice. </p><p>“Thank you.” Gratefully, I took the plate he was holding out to me, took a few slices of toast and put them onto my own plate then searched the table for some sort of spread, spotting jam in a clear dish on Snape’s other side. “Hey, Prof,” I said, giving Snape a gentle nudge on the arm. “Could you please pass me the jam?”</p><p>Wordlessly, he picked up the dish and handed it to me. I took it, letting my fingers brush over the top of his as I did. A pleasant, buzzing sensation rippled through my entire body, causing me to shiver as though anticipating something exciting and wonderful. The colours emanating from my own hand – mostly the sensual crimson of red, the gold of power, the jet-black of dominance, and the ruby red of strength - seeped outwards, blending with Snape’s shadowy aura. As my jet-black dominance slowly took over, I was suddenly able to see through his shadows and into his true colours. His reds became brighter, his midnight blue became lighter and the misty grey of self-doubt was almost obliterated. A brilliant, pure white exploded between us and I watched, amazed. Nothing like this had ever happened with me before but I knew instantly what it meant. White was the result of perfect harmony. I’d seen it between potion ingredients when I’d been experimenting, and I had seen it happen between other people. Those people were soul mates, usually in a romantic relationship, but not always. Soul mates didn’t have to be lovers. They could just be very dear friends. I certainly hadn’t been thinking of becoming romantically involved with Snape… had I? I just wanted to fuck. None of that feelings business, thanks. Didn't I? I heard Snape inhale sharply and jerk his hand back. He couldn’t see what I could see, but he had clearly felt it. As soon as the contact was broken, everything returned to normal, aside from my fingers feeling very warm. </p><p>Abruptly, Snape stood up, his chair screeching across the floor. “If you will please excuse me, I have matters I must attend to.” </p><p>I barely had time to blink before the last flutter of his robes disappeared out the doors of the Great Hall.</p><p>Pomona sighed sadly. “He is still so jumpy.”</p><p>“He has been through hell, Pomona,” McGonagall reminded her. “I suggested he leave the castle for the summer, go on holiday somewhere peaceful, perhaps. But he insisted he wished to remain here.” McGonagall shook her head. “I wish I knew how to help him. Dumbledore would…” she trailed off, dabbing at the corner of her eye with a napkin.</p><p>I wanted to remind her that Dumbledore was part of the reason that Snape had suffered so much, but I kept quiet. Really, it wasn’t all Dumbledore’s fault. Dumbledore hadn’t been the one to bring Voldemort back into existence after his near defeat by the baby Harry Potter, all those years ago. That, I concluded with disdain, was where the reprieve from fault strictly ended.</p><p>“Severus is a tough old bat,” piped up Professor Flitwick. “If anyone can come out the other side of what he has been through, it will be him.”</p><p>“No one can come away from such events unscathed, Filius,” said Sprout.</p><p>“No. But, in time, he will heal,” comforted Flitwick.</p><p>“Let us hope so,” McGonagall murmured fervently.</p><p>The mood for the rest of breakfast was sombre and conversation scarce, but I managed to find out some useful information; chiefly about the town of Hogsmeade that was situated just down the road from the school. Madam Elixir would probably be able to find some potions customers there, I thought, and made plans to visit tomorrow. Once the food had been cleared away and nothing remained on the table except for sparkling clean plates and cutlery, I bid the professors goodbye and took my leave, wandering out onto the grounds to enjoy some summer sun. In my rush to get down to breakfast, I’d forgotten that Scotland’s summer was nowhere near as hot as the Australian summer. I had to go back to my dorm to get a jacket. How on earth was I going to survive the winter here? For one terrible moment, I feared I had made a grave error of judgement. Was Severus Snape really worth struggling through below freezing temperatures? I sighed, already knowing the answer. I wouldn’t be here if he wasn’t. </p><p>I spent the day meandering through the castle, learning its layout, following a map I’d found pinned to the notice board in the Slytherin common room. It was truly magnificent; much more impressive than its Australian counterpart. Britain was steeped in magical history, predating even the discovery of Australia. In comparison, Australia was really just a fledgling in the wizarding world so our methods were far more modernized, and wizards and witches were far less common. When lunch time came, I headed back to the Great Hall. The table was empty this time. Did I need to sit down for the food to appear? A sudden, sharp crack sounded and I stopped short. A house-elf Apparated in front of me, all big eyes and ears. 

</p><p>“Hello, miss. Trixy is sent to take your lunch order, miss. Just tell Trixy what you likes and Trixy will brings it right up.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you, Trixy. Will the professors be coming for lunch?”</p><p>“They is busy, miss.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s a shame.” 

</p><p>I chewed on my lip, wondering what I was supposed to do now. The old anxiety began to snake its way into my stomach and chest. Maybe I had done something wrong. Maybe Snape would never want to see me again. My parents had never wanted me… why would anyone else want me. <i>Stop it,</i> the Logic part of my brain snapped. <i>You’re being ridiculous.</i> Conquer and control, I repeated silently. Whatever I can’t conquer or control isn’t worth worrying over. I took a deep, steadying breath, trying to push the anxiety aside. It had been some time since I’d had a panic attack and I’d left my vial of Draught of Peace in my dorm. The house elf was watching me, concern etched on her brow.</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>“Is miss alright?”</p><p>“Yeh,” I answered, “yeh, I’m fine. Just adjusting to my new home, I suppose." I tried to shrug dismissively. "I’m Harper by the way, Trixy. Harper Grace.”</p><p>“Trixy is pleased to meet you, Harper Grace, miss. Trixy has never met someone from another country before. You has a funny voice.” </p><p>I laughed, feeling the anxiety start to drain away. “Maybe I could take you for a visit to my country some time,” I offered.</p><p>“Oh, no, Harper Grace, miss. Trixy would never leaves Hogwarts. Hogwarts is Trixy’s home, Harper Grace, miss. Trixy’s mother worked here, and her mother, and her mother. We is loyal to Hogwarts, miss.”</p><p>“And Hogwarts is better for it. The food is amazing!”</p><p>Trixy grinned broadly. “Thank you, Harper Grace, miss. What would you be liking for lunch? Anything you like, Trixy brings it.”</p><p>I decided on a simple sandwich and fruit salad, with a bottle of pumpkin juice. “Could I get it in a bag by any chance, Trixy? I thought I might eat by the lake.”</p><p>“Of course, miss. Trixy will be right back! Wait here, please, miss.” With another loud crack, Trixy Disapparated, I supposed to the kitchen. It had barely been five minutes when she was back with a brown paper bag clutched in one hand and the bottle of pumpkin juice in the other. </p><p>“Thanks, Trixy! You’re the best!”</p><p>“You is most welcome, Harper Grace, miss. If you needs anything, just call for Trixy, miss, and Trixy will come.” She was positively beaming.</p><p>I smiled and thanked her again before she popped out of sight with another crack. </p><p>It was quite peaceful eating down by the lake. As I sat there, enjoying the view, a large, bulky male figure came lumbering onto the banks, not noticing me at first. A mess of shaggy hair covered his head and he had the sleeves of his dirty white shirt scrunched to the elbows. A hessian sack hung from his hand, which he reached into, drew something out and threw it into the lake. I squinted to see what he had thrown. It was a piece of bread. While I watched, the bread was snatched from the surface of the water and I caught a glimpse of a large tentacle. </p><p>“What the bloody hell was that?” I cried out in surprise.</p><p>“What th… who’s there?” The giant man dropped the sack and spun around, spotting me sitting further back from water’s edge. A beard, just as shaggy as the hair on his head, hid most of his face. “Who’re you?” </p><p>“Sorry,” I said as I stood and made my way to him. “I didn’t mean to startle you. I’m Harper Grace, the new student from Snakebinder Academy in Australia.”</p><p>“Oh righ’. Course yeh are. Sorry. Didn’ mean teh be so suspicious. Ol’ habits an all tha’ I suppose... I’m Rubeus Hagrid, but mos’ folk jus’ call me Hagrid.”</p><p>“You’re the groundskeeper and Care of Magical Creatures professor,” I recalled, remembering the conversations I’d had with Harry by Snape’s bedside.</p><p>“That’s me,” said Hagrid, smiling now. “Are yeh gonna be takin’ me class?” </p><p>“Bloody oath I am!”</p><p>Hagrid frowned at me. “Eh?”</p><p>“Oh… right, sorry. Australian term for ‘absolutely,’” I explained.</p><p>“Never met an Australian before,” said Hagrid.</p><p>“You have now! You’re welcome,” I said with a flourishing bow.</p><p>Hagrid chuckled. “I’ve heard abou’ all the dangerous critters yeh got down there. Most of ‘em not even magical!”</p><p>“Yeh, we’ve got about three thousand and eighty-four different creatures that can kill you with just one bite or sting,” I replied nonchalantly. “Brown snakes will casually slither across your backyard, red back spiders will hide under the toilet seat and give you a love bite on your ass, funnel web spiders will hide on the bottom of your pool… even the birds will attack you if you aren't careful. We like to live life on the edge in Australia.”</p><p>“Spiders on the bottom of the pool…” Hagrid shook his big head, slightly shocked. “And I thought I’d seen ev’rythin’!” </p><p>“Me too, but I’ve never seen something like... whatever that thing was,” I said, motioning to the lake.</p><p>“Oh, that was the Giant Squid, that was. Friendly critter. Helped a first year back into ‘is boat when ‘e fell out. Wanna try?” he asked, offering me a piece of toast.</p><p>“Sure,” I took the toast and hurled it into the lake. It floated on the surface for a few seconds then like before, it was sucked down into the depths.</p><p>“Toast is one of ‘is favourites,” Hagrid said fondly. </p><p>I spent the rest of the afternoon with Hagrid. He gave me a bit of an impromptu tour of the castle grounds and then we ended up in his cosy hut, seated at his giant-sized table having tea and rock cakes he’d made himself. I realised too late the mistake I'd made as I bit into one. Had Hagrid actually used real rocks? I tried to nibble at it instead, wanting to be polite. Even that proved a tedious task and my jaw began to ache. Well, it's the thought that counts, I rationalised. Fang, Hagrid's huge Neapolitan Mastiff rested his head on my knee, tongue lolling out as I scratched behind his ears. He looked scary but rapidly revealed himself to be just a big sook. From Hagrid, I learned all about the Forbidden Forest, more about the town of Hogsmeade and a lot about Albus Dumbledore. Hagrid had admired him immensely. His mistake, in my humble opinion.

</p><p>“Great man, Dumbledore,” Hagrid said softly, wiping a huge hand across his eyes. “Helped me out quite a bit, he did. Can’ imagine how Snape must be feelin’. Haven’ seen much of ‘im since…”</p><p>I thought back to the story Harry had told me, how Voldemort had commissioned Draco Malfoy with the job of killing Albus Dumbledore. However, Dumbledore, knowing what that would mean for Draco, had implored Snape to be the one to kill him instead. He’d been dying anyway; a result of destroying one of Voldemort’s horcruxes. Still, from all accounts, Snape had seen Dumbledore as a mentor, a trusted friend and somewhat of a father figure. </p><p>“Wait a minute… yeh Harper Grace!” Hagrid exclaimed, as if just understanding something. “I heard about yeh dad… I’m sorry yeh had to go through that.”</p><p>I shrugged, nonplussed. “Had to be done. He was going to kill me. My father was an asshole anyway…” 

</p><p>I hadn’t thought much about the event. It was as if I hadn’t fully yet comprehended my actions. Now, sitting here talking about it, it hit me. I’d killed my father. What on earth did that make me look like? People were going to think I was a cold-blooded killer! How would anyone trust me? How could I possibly show Snape how to trust again when I’d murdered my own father? I began to panic again for the second time that day.</p><p>“Hey, it’s alright,” Hagrid put his huge hand on my shoulder. “We all had to do things during the battle that we didn’ wanna…”</p><p>“That’s the thing, Hagrid. I DID want to. What does that make me?”</p><p>“It makes yeh strong, Harper. Stronger than most and don’ yeh let anyone tell yeh otherwise.” </p><p>I took a steadying breath. As kind as Hagrid was being, I needed to be alone. I thanked Hagrid for everything and made my way back to the castle, down the steps to the dungeons and into my dorm. I took a swig from my Draught of Peace, instantly calming down. <i>Get a grip, Harper,</i> I scolded myself. <i>What’s done is done. You’re better off. Time to move on to bigger things.</i> My mind drifted and it brought forth an image of my mother. I wasn’t sure what had happened to her after the battle. I’d not seen or heard anything. She could be dead too for all I knew. Or maybe she’d been caught and sent to Azkaban. There was the possibility she’d escaped as well… perhaps McGonagall would know. The Draught of Peace dulled my senses and I curled up on my bed, not even bothering to take my shoes off, and was soon fast asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Smut warning: Girl on girl action.<br/>More Snape will be coming in the next chapter, which will likely not be till after Christmas. Enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After breakfast the next day, I stuck to my plan of visiting Hogsmeade. Snape had been absent at breakfast and I was getting the strong impression he was avoiding me. I would have to do something about that. Once I’d left the castle, I ducked out of sight and donned my Madam Elixir disguise. Harper Grace was a lean 18-year-old woman with an athletic build, curly dark red hair, golden brown eyes, small nose and skin that was tanned from a life lived in the Australian sun. Madam Elixir on the other hand, was a curvy, pale skinned, black haired beauty in her 20s, with bright red lips and deep blue eyes. She wore stunning violet robes over a black dress that revealed an ample amount of cleavage, and a deep hood that hid her face in shadows. Using transfiguration on my appearance was simply added security in case my hood was to somehow fall down. Hiding a fake appearance made it more believable that my transfigured state was my actual visage. I also used different accents. That way, no one could be sure of where exactly I was from. Since I was in Scotland, I adopted a Scottish accent. Casually, I worked my way through the town, introducing myself in appropriate places as Madam Elixir. Much to my surprise, my reputation had preceded me across the oceans and I came away from my maiden voyage to Hogsmeade with a list of customers and the potions they needed. Most of my business would likely be conducted at the Hog’s Head Inn; a seedy little place where apparently no one asked questions. As I was finishing up some business with a sweaty, rotund gentleman who was after some Polyjuice Potion, I saw a flash of black from the corner of my eye. Snape had just entered the inn. In one sweeping gaze, he took in the entire room and his eyes came to rest on me; the one thing he deemed out of the ordinary. </p><p>“Thank you very much, Madam Elixir, mam,” the gentleman was saying. I didn’t fail to notice his continual glances at my cleavage. Another perk of having breasts; most people pay more attention to them than anything else.  </p><p>Snape’s eyes narrowed when he heard the name. Did he know about Madam Elixir as well? </p><p>“So, it was half now and the rest on completion?” asked the gentleman. 

</p><p>I wrenched my gaze away from Snape and said, “Yes. Half now, the rest on delivery.” </p><p>“Excellent!” He fished out some coins from his pocket, counted and slid the correct amount across the table to me. “Much obliged, Madam, much obliged.”</p><p>I nodded and waved my hand for him to leave as I searched the room for Snape. He was sitting at a dark corner table, an empty glass before him, watching me with an odd expression of both wonder and suspicion while his hand played idly at the collar of his shirt. In my time as Madam Elixir I’d learnt that sometimes, some people were too afraid to approach me. They’d stare at me, hoping I’d get the message and go to them instead. Perhaps Snape needed some help that only Madam Elixir could provide. It couldn't be potions related surely, as, according to Harry, Snape was a brilliant Potions Master. There were... other services besides potions that I provided to a very <i>select</i> few clients; and my reputation for it was steadily growing. I was still undecided how I felt about it, to be honest. It was terribly hedonistic to know that people were talking about my other... skills... skills usually contained to the bedroom. I'd heard the rumours. Madam Elixir was a cover for her <i>real</i> job as a lady of the night. Madam Elixir stole blood from virgins to use in her potions. Madam Elixir was actually a thief who would fuck you and steal all your valuables. Madam Elixir only fucked virgins. Madam Elixir could give you such a powerful orgasm that you'd still be feeling it several days later, and it left you weakened, craving her touch all the more. It was said many had even left their homes in pursuit of her. Every rumour gave me a new sense of satisfaction and I neither denied or confirmed any of them. Could Snape have somehow heard one, or several, of these? It was a service I had never intended or planned on providing, but I met some fucking, drop-dead <i>gorgeous</i> people in my line of work. What was a girl to do? They were desperate for help, pretty lips spilling out their needs and sometimes I just couldn’t resist! Seduction was an easy game for me. It didn’t take much until they were following me to a more private area, and I milked them of their pleasure until I was sated. I wanted Snape more than I had ever wanted anyone. Perhaps Madam Elixir could warm him up for Harper Grace. I stood, smoothed my robes and gracefully approached him, my hips swaying suggestively. I may look different, but I was still all Harper Grace on the inside; and Harper Grace was a shameless flirt.</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>“You look like you could use another,” I said as I sat down and waved over the sweet, blonde barmaid. “Two fire whiskeys please, neat.” She hurried off and I leaned forward, folding my arms under my bosom to help make them even more prominent. “So,” I said languidly, “see something you like?” 

</p><p>I peered at him from under my hood. His eyes flicked to my pushed-up breasts, the index finger of his right hand now resting gently against lips that curled slowly up into the faintest smile of amusement. Then he turned his scrutiny to the darkness hiding my face, as though he thought that by searching hard enough, he would be able to determine who I was. He said nothing for a moment, merely pondering me. Again, I was a curiosity to him as much as I was as Harper Grace.  </p><p>“What brings the famous Madam Elixir to the small town of Hogsmeade?” he asked, ignoring my question, but I didn’t need him to voice his answer. I could feel the same subtle tones of lust ebbing from him that I had felt the other night as he’d walked me to the Slytherin common room. 

</p><p>A rush of jealousy came over me. Odd, seeing as Madam Elixir was still me. But I did look different. Did he prefer busty, curvy women to the more slender, modest breasted women? Shit, this was a conundrum. I leant back in my chair, no longer wanting Madam Elixir’s cleavage on such display.</p><p>“Famous?” I gave a throaty chuckle. “You flatter me.”</p><p>“Do I?” he asked, raising his eyebrow. "Your... talents... shall we say... are, after all, widely known." By the suggestive tone in his voice, I knew he'd heard <i>all</i> the rumours and... he was teasing me about them!</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>“Are they just?" I asked, feigning surprise. "Well, now I'm curious. Tell me, what have you heard? If you’ve heard that I make the best potions in the wizarding underworld, then you have heard correctly. Anything else, I’ll neither deny or confirm... Unless you beg me,” I added breathily. 

</p><p>What am I doing, I berated myself… I don’t want to fuck Snape as Madam Elixir. Do I? Maybe after I’d already fucked him as Harper? I mentally slapped myself. <i>Snap out of it! Just flirt a little, make him see he is desirable. Maybe that will make him more open to me flirting as Harper. Just don’t take it too far…</i> Which was difficult for me. Once I started, I usually couldn’t stop, but I’d be safe as long as I didn’t directly hit on him. Snape wasn’t nearly confident enough to make the first move. He wanted to be, and I would help him with that too, but I wanted him to want me, the true me; Harper.</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>Snape leaned back into his chair and folded his arms in a calculatingly coquettish fashion. “Well, you certainly can’t be known for your humility, can you, Madam Elixir.” 

</p><p>It was a statement, not a question, said in that same dry, teasing tone. Was he attempting to banter with me? My skin bristled. Why was he able to do this with Madam Elixir but not Harper Grace? I opened my senses to him. He was definitely feeling braver with Madam Elixir than he had with Harper Grace; tentatively so, but braver none the less.</p><p>I shrugged. “Humility doesn’t sell potions. I’m confident in what I can bring to the table, which in turn makes my buyers confident in my product. It's called good business. Got to work hard to play hard. Ah, thanks, pet,” I said to the barmaid as she returned and set the two glasses of fire whiskey on the table. 

</p><p>I slipped her a galleon and gave her a wink. She giggled a cute little giggle and tucked the galleon between her breasts, which were larger even than those I’d given Madam Elixir. </p><p>“To good business,” said Snape, raising his glass.</p><p>“To playing hard,” I responded, clinking my glass against his. 

</p>
<p>We each took a sip of whiskey, silently and assiduously studying the other. “So,” I said again, breaking the silence. “I couldn’t help but notice you watching me. Was there something I could help you with or are we merely two strangers having a drink together? Either way is fine with me.” 

</p><p>I kept my voice light, but kind; the usual tone I used with nervous clients. This may have been my way of earning money but I genuinely cared about helping those who needed it. Snape definitely needed help. And I definitely cared. I wanted him to know that.</p><p>He set his glass down softly and a frown furrowed his brow. “The timing of your arrival seems… most conspicuous. I had been considering… wondering if I should… but to do so would be a dishonour, surely…” He was clearly conflicted, his words stuttering hesitantly, spoken more to himself than to me.</p><p>“I adhere to the strictest client/dealer confidentiality,” I assured him. “You don’t have to tell me any details aside from the potion you need, and no one will know anything about our transaction. Would it make you more comfortable if we were to continue this meeting in a more private setting?”</p><p>Snape lifted his glass and downed the rest of its contents in one gulp, anger colouring his emotion now. “I have… done things I wish I could forget,” he seethed. “They were… necessary, apparently, but I wish I’d never had to do it. I didn’t want to do it. I told him that… I begged him…” 

</p><p>I could see he was shaking. His aura surged around him, colours of anger, regret, sorrow… they crashed over him in violent waves he could not control. Were those tears in his eyes? I could have sworn I heard my heart shatter. He was so broken.</p><p>“You don’t have to talk. As I said, I don’t need to know your reasons if you don’t wish to give them, but I can offer a listening ear, free of charge, if you would like one.” 

</p><p>I wanted to reach out and still the large hands that made the glass he was fidgeting with look so small, yet I resisted, not wanting to risk the same thing that happened at yesterday’s breakfast. That would give away my identity.</p><p>Snape’s fist clenched in fresh resolve. “That will not be necessary.” He stood and made to leave but paused at my side. Without looking at me he said quietly, “Thank you… for the drink. It was… interesting meeting you, Madam Elixir. Perhaps we will meet again one day.”</p><p>“I look forward to it.” </p><p>He swept away, throwing a backwards glance at me before he let the door bang shut behind him. </p><p>Disappointed, I let my head fall in my hands. He had been on the verge of talking about what had happened with Dumbledore. I doubted very much he had spoken to anyone about it. It wasn’t in his nature, even though he desperately <i>wanted</i> to talk about it to someone. He needed to. It was festering away inside him and if he didn’t let it out and deal with it, it would serve only to turn him bitter and resentful. Although I still wasn’t sure I wanted him to open up to Madam Elixir as opposed to Harper Grace. Feeling deflated, I flagged down the barmaid and ordered another drink. On a whim I asked her what time she finished her shift. It was almost dinner time and after the experience with Snape, I was restless. And the barmaid was cute after all. Plus, I could tell she would be an easy fuck, attracted as she was to the mystery I presented. She giggled again and told me she’d get off in an hour. 

</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>“In more ways than one,” I teased and ordered some food to while away the time, anticipating how it would feel to take those luscious breasts in my mouth, wondering how she’d taste. The hour passed quickly and I was soon walking the barmaid home, her arm linked through mine like we were on some romantic date. </p><p>“I’m Kyla, by the way,” she said shyly.</p><p>“You may call me Madam Elixir,” I said, lifting the petite hand that was holding onto my arm and kissing it. “You though, Miss Kyla, are to be my cute little slut tonight.” I took one of her fingers in my mouth and sucked it, giving the end a sharp bite. “Sound good to you?”</p><p>Kyla gasped and whimpered slightly; her eyes full of wanton desire. “Yes, Madam Elixir.”</p><p>“Good girl.” I felt a shudder run through her at my praise and she started walking faster, eager to get me to the bedroom.</p><p>The moment we passed through her front door, I kicked it closed and pushed her roughly up against the nearest wall. “The safety word is gillyweed,” I breathed into her ear. “Say it,” I demanded.</p><p>“Safety word is gillyweed,” she repeated. </p><p>Satisfied she understood, I grabbed her wrists and held them in a tight grip above her head. My other hand wrapped around her throat, keeping her in place as I brought my lips to hers and kissed her hard and deep. My tongue found its way past her lips and assaulted her own before I drew back, dragging her bottom lip out between my teeth. Kyla practically melted and her eyes went wide as she saw me draw my wand out from my robes. With a quick flick, I’d replaced my hand around her throat with a rope fashioned leash.

</p><p>“Bedroom,” I ordered. </p><p>She led me up the stairs to a quaint, cosy room with a double bed, plush carpet and a window seat that looked out over the mountains surrounding the little town. Another flick of my wand and Kyla was naked, trembling with anticipation. Her body was truly beautiful and I took my time appraising each and every curve, wanting to leave my marks all over her smooth, alabaster skin. I kept the end of the makeshift leash in my hand and stepped closer to her, cupped her chin and kissed her again. I let my hand slide down her neck to her shoulder and pressed down. </p><p>“Kneel,” I whispered. 

</p><p>She obeyed in an instant. I flicked my wand again and I was now standing over her, as naked as she was. I pulled sharply on the leash, jerking her head and that pretty mouth towards my aching cunt. Though I desperately wanted to ravage her, I needed her to give me the attention I required first. She looked up at me, smiling like I was a delicious treat she couldn’t wait to try. Her hands started to snake up my legs. 

</p><p>“No,” I said and waved my wand, conjuring ropes that tied her arms together behind her back from wrists to elbows. It was one of my favourite bondage ties for females as it pulled their shoulders back and pushed their breasts out. She let out another adorable gasp of lust filled frustration and struggled to loosen the ropes. </p><p>“I’ll let you free after you make me cum,” I told her. “Good girls get rewarded for their efforts. Bad girls get punished. Do you want to be a good girl, or a bad girl?”</p><p>“Good girl, Madam Elixir,” she simpered.</p><p>“Then make. me. cum.” 

</p><p>I pulled firmly on the leash again and this time she didn’t hesitate, filling her mouth with my slick, wet pussy. I fisted my fingers into her hair, all the better for holding her in place while her tongue lapped and flicked at my clit before she moved down to dip into my tight hole. She rolled her eyes up to look at me as her tongue began to move faster, wanting to see on my face the pleasure she was giving me, wondering if it was good enough. It was definitely good enough and I could feel my climax begin to build. I gripped her hair tightly and ground my pussy into her mouth until I felt the release I was craving. 

</p><p>“Oh, fuck yes,” I moaned. 

</p><p>Kyla matched my moans, sending sweet little vibrations along my throbbing slit, riding out the wave until I was done. I pulled her to her feet, crushing my lips against hers and tasting the wetness of my orgasm in her mouth. My arm wrapped around her back and reached up to grasp her hair again so I could move her head to the side, giving me access to assail her neck with my lips and teeth, leaving bright red marks wherever I touched. I worked my way down to her collarbones and further down till my tongue was skirting across the top of her firm breasts. Her pert nipples were hard and begging for my ministrations and I was only too happy to oblige. I took one breast in my hand and massaged it while my mouth worked the other nipple, first circling it with my tongue before giving it a hard bite. She squealed as I did and I sniggered, swapping to the other nipple, my hand taking over the one my mouth had left. Her head rolled back and she sighed in bliss, letting me do as I pleased with her. Needing to feel how wet she was, I let my hand trace its way down her flat stomach to the light smattering of hair between her legs and finally let my finger slide along her inner lips. She was soaking wet and she inhaled sharply, bringing her head up to watch what I was doing.</p><p>“Hmmm, someone is very wet,” I teased, dipping a finger inside her and bringing it back out to run the length of her slit before sliding down and entering two fingers into her dripping hole. “I think you need more, don’t you my little slut. Shall I add another finger?” </p><p>“Please, Madam Elixir…” she begged. </p><p>“Please what?” </p><p>“I want to cum…”</p><p>“Do you now?” I smirked, pumping my two fingers ever so slowly in and out of her. She started trying to grind her hips into my hand to get the speed and pressure she needed. “Uh, uh, uh,” I admonished. “You have to stay still or I’ll stop. Good girls stay still while they let themselves be played with.”</p><p>“Y… yes Madam Elixir,” she stuttered. </p><p>My mouth went back to her breast, licking and biting and sucking while I continued to pump my fingers in and out, adding a third when I could sense she was getting close. When I felt the beginning shudders of her orgasm, I bit down hard on her nipple and pounded her cunt with my fingers. She cried out, her body flushing beautifully as she went limp in my arms, her knees buckling under the intense pleasure. I slowed, gently lowering her to floor as she mewled in post orgasm bliss, and unbound her arms. Then I picked her up and placed her on the bed, crawling on top of her and kissing her once more. She moaned when my breasts brushed against hers and she wrapped her legs and arms around me, trying to meld herself to me.</p><p>“Such a needy little slut,” I drawled. “What do you want?”</p><p>“I want you, Madam Elixir.”</p><p>“I can see that,” I laughed, taunting her. “Don’t worry, pet. I’m not done with you just yet.” 

</p><p>The bed we were on had a metal frame with an elegant bedhead of swirling patterns; perfect for me to fix the end of the leash to. I pulled it tight, just enough so that the rope would cut into her neck if she tried to pull her head up or look down at me. 

</p><p>“Stay still,” I reminded her, “or I will have to punish you.” I bit harshly into the soft flesh of her belly and she gave a low whine. “I am going to drain you dry, my little slut. I am going to take all your pleasure for myself and I want to hear it. I want to hear you moan my name as I drink your pleasure. You belong to me tonight and you will please me until I say we are done. Understand?”</p><p>“Yes, Madam Elixir. I am yours to do with as you wish.”</p><p>“Good girl,” I crooned, pushing her legs apart and holding them in place. 

</p><p>I brought my head close to her sweet little mound and let my breath tickle her. Then finally, I let my tongue lick slowly up from her opening to her clit. The groaning sound she made was divine and I heard her choke a little as she tried to lift her head to watch me. I took my tongue away and sighed as one would do with a naughty child. 

</p><p>“Didn’t I just finish telling you not to move?” She quivered under my disapproval. “I’m going to have to punish you now… a spanking I think will teach you your lesson.” I loosened the leash a little and ordered her to roll over and get up on all fours. She did so immediately, her plump, round bottom now on display. “Ten smacks,” I announced. “And you will count them.”</p><p>“Y…yes Madam Elixir.” Her voice quavered.</p><p>“What is the safety word?”</p><p>“Gillyweed, Madam Elixir.”</p><p>“Good. Now, count!” I said as I brought my hand down upon her ass with a satisfying clap. </p><p>She cried out in shock before remembering to count, “One!”</p><p>I came down again in a slightly different place and she counted, "Two!"</p><p>By the fifth smack she was counting through gritted teeth and small sobs, her body was tensed, anticipating each blow. But she didn’t use the safety word. I made sure to cover every inch of her bottom so that it glowed a lovely shade of red by the time I was done. After the tenth count, her breath left her lungs in a gush, as though she’d been holding it the entire time; but she remained in position, waiting till I gave the okay to move. I was thoroughly aroused to see her cunt glistening with fresh juices and it was high time I got a taste of her. I dove my tongue straight into her hole, pushing it all the way in and she gasped loudly, almost cumming from that alone. I pumped my tongue in and out, reaching my hand under her to tease at her clit and in no time at all she was shaking and moaning in a violently powerful orgasm. I released her from the leash and she flopped down on the bed. I ran my tongue over her stinging bottom, caressing it softly. </p><p>“You did very well, pet,” I praised. And she had. She’d impressed me immensely. “I’m going to use you to make myself cum now,” I told her. 

</p><p>I rolled her over and kneeled between her legs, parting them as wide as they could go. I laid back, propped myself up on my elbows and positioned my left leg under her right, and my right leg over her left, then swiftly yanked her down until our cunts collided. I started to grind my pussy against hers and once I’d set a pace, she began to match it. Our wet pussies smashed together and I ground down into her hard and fast, sweat dripping off our skin. </p><p>“Look at me,” I ordered Kyla when I felt myself getting close to the edge. She was close too. “You are not to cum until I do, understand?” She nodded. “I’m close,” I warned her. A few more thrusts and I was there. “Now!” I roared. “Cum for me, slut. Cum now!”</p><p>With her eyes locked on mine, her mouth fell open in a silent ‘O’ as she let herself go. My hips bucked against her as I sang out my orgasm and then stilled, a warm pulsing sensation settling in where our pussies were still mashed together. We were both panting heavily and after several minutes of catching our breath, I finally disentangled our legs and lay down beside Kyla, pulling her into an embrace against my chest. 

</p><p>“Thanks, pet. I needed that.”</p><p>She giggled, throwing her arm across my stomach and snuggling closer to me. “You’re welcome.”</p><p>“How’s your ass? You took that spanking like a champ.” </p><p>“S’ok…” she answered sleepily. “Something to remember you by.”</p><p>I chuckled. “Look,” I said before she could fall asleep, “I need to get going.”</p><p>Pouting, she lifted her head to look at me. “You’d be welcome to stay.”</p><p>“Thanks, but that’s not how I do things. Sorry,” I added when she looked hurt.</p><p>“Will I see you again?”</p><p>Usually, my answer would be in the negative, but seeing as I was going to be in the area for at least a year, it was impossible for me to not see her again. 

</p><p>“I’ll be around,” I said, not making any promises. I got up and started to gather my belongings. Once dressed I cupped her cheek, gave her a final a kiss goodbye and stole down the steps, out the front door to the path that would take me back to Hogwarts. </p><p>It was quite late and the air was rather chilly; not like the pleasant summer nights in Australia. I wrapped my robes tighter around me and made my way through the darkness. The town was silent. Few lights could be seen through the windows of the houses and all the shops were locked up. The stars twinkled merrily above me. I was feeling very high spirited, humming to myself as I strolled lazily along. I loved the night. It was always far more peaceful at night as the majority of people were asleep, which meant less emotions clogging up the air. I was still humming as I ducked behind some trees to change back into Harper Grace before I entered the castle, my mind ticking over what potions I needed to make. My plan was to slip silently down to my dorm with no one being any the wiser but the moment I closed the doors behind me, a horrid voice sang out from somewhere above me and I felt, rather than saw, a looming presence coming closer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harper has an unfortunate meeting with Peeves and gets a glimpse of what's hiding under Snape's robes. Later, Snape and Harper clash in Harper's first DADA lesson.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ooooooo what have we here?” said a jaunting voice. “Naughty naughty, you’ll get caughty!” 

</p><p>Floating in front me was a cross-legged man wearing an outlandish assortment of clothes in a horrid array of colours. He was squinting at me with orange eyes and grinning a wide, wicked grin. Wonderful, I thought, a poltergeist. 

</p><p>“STUDENT OUT OF BED AFTER CURFEW!” screamed the spirit, then cackled as it somersaulted in the air. “Students aren’t allowed out of the castle after curfew, oh no they’re not.”</p><p>“School term hasn’t started yet, so why don’t you shut up,” I snapped. “You’re ruining my good mood.” </p><p>“Why don’t you shut up,” mimicked the spirit. 

</p><p>At that, something fell heavily on top of my head, drenching me in water. A water balloon. Brilliant. 

</p><p>The spirit cackled and cackled and started singing, “Wet, wet, wet is what you get, get, get! Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!” </p><p>Water dripped down the back of my neck and there was a puddle on the floor. With a quick spell I dried myself off, sighed and kept walking towards the door that would lead me into the dungeons. Except, I got stopped short. A ghastly specter had come flying through the door, definitely a ghost given its greyish colouring. It was a gaunt looking man carrying a set of heavy chains and wearing robes splattered with blood. It glared at the poltergeist with such a fierce rage even I wanted to step back. The poltergeist balked, almost falling out of the air. </p><p>“Mr. B…Baron, sir,” it stuttered, wringing its hands. “D…Didn’t mean to disturb you, your bloodiness, I didn’t. I’ll be on my way. Goodnight, sir, pleasant night, sir.” </p><p>The Baron said nothing. He simply turned and floated back through the door. When he was gone, the poltergeist regained some of its attitude and snickered. 

</p><p>“Slither back into your dungeon, little snake. Peeves will see you again,” it said with a mock bow. Then it blew a raspberry at me and sped off through the opposite wall.

</p><p>Peeves. What a fitting name, I thought as I followed the Baron through the door.</p><p>“What is going on here? Lumos!” </p><p>Already on edge, I jumped when a familiar voice spoke from somewhere ahead of me. Snape must have heard the commotion caused by Peeves and had come to investigate. Bathed in the light from his wand I could see his hair was tussled from sleep and he was wearing a black, silk bathrobe with red edging and black, moccasin style slippers. He looked so damn sexy I had to hold myself back from jumping him then and there. Hungrily, I wondered what he was wearing under the robe. Was he a boxers or briefs man? Did he sleep in pajamas or did he sleep naked? Feeling a wetness begin to pool in my panties I imagined him, his naked body encased in black silk sheets as he slept soundly and peacefully. Snape and silk seemed to go hand in hand. They did make a great match, I thought.</p><p>“Taking a little stroll in the moonlight are we, Miss Grace?”</p><p>I moaned inwardly. His voice would never fail to hit me right in the apex between my thighs, in the place where I wanted his mouth to be, and my panties collected another stream of juices that were beginning to flow freely. 

</p><p>“Just getting in, actually,” I replied airily, running a hand through my hair, "and had the misfortune to meet the ever so charming poltergeist Peeves.”</p><p>“Peeves can indeed be a nuisance,” agreed Snape, “however, he showed his loyalty to Hogwarts during the battle and for that we owe him our gratitude.”</p><p>Stunned, I asked, “How did that maniacal little shit help in the battle?”</p><p>“I believe he attacked the Death Eaters with Snargaluff pods.”</p><p>“Amazing,” I chuckled, picturing the Death Eaters heads engulfed in wriggling, worm-like tubers.</p><p>“Enough of this dribble, Miss Grace. The question remains; what were you doing outside the castle after curfew?”</p><p>“Had business in Hogsmeade that took a little longer than expected. Besides, it’s school holidays. You can’t enforce curfews when I’m on my own time,” I countered.</p><p>Snape looked down his long nose at me, knowing I was right yet not quite liking the audacity I possessed to point it out. “Be that as it may, Miss Grace, it is unsafe for students to be outside so late, especially a foreigner unfamiliar with these parts.” </p><p>“I can take care of myself,” I said a little indignantly. “But thanks for the concern. I can invite you along on my next adventure if you like,” I offered cheekily, trying to make him throw off this attempted display of authority. </p><p>“Perhaps you should,” he agreed evenly. “You will need someone to rescue you when your attitude inevitably gets you into trouble,” he finished. 

</p><p>There was a glint of humour in his eyes and I could feel the confidence he had possessed when he’d been speaking with Madam Elixir. He was attempting to flirt with me and it seemed his style of flirting was my favourite kind; witty insults and banter. Game on, I thought. </p><p>“There’s nothing wrong with my attitude, Professor,” I informed him, feigning a haughty demeanor. “You just can’t handle a strong, independent woman who sees right through your fabricated authority.” </p><p>He squinted his eyes at me, conflicted as to whether to continue this little back and forth business, or whether to put his foot down and send me to bed. “There is nothing fabricated about my authority, Miss Grace. Need I remind you that you are a student and I am your professor,” he finished triumphantly. </p><p>“Of course, you are,” I said sweetly, “during school hours. The rest of the time, we are two consenting adults who are incredibly curious about each other yet only one has the confidence to do anything about it,” I said, looking meaningfully at his state of dress. “Nice bathrobe, by the way. I have one similar.” </p><p>That had him flustered. Yet like always, he quickly recovered. With his wand free hand, he pointed down the hall towards the Slytherin common room and dorms. “While you are a student at this school, you will abide by the rules, Miss Grace, or suffer the consequences. Now go. to. bed. Do not make me tell you again.” </p><p>I blinked and gulped; not at his words, but at the sight that was now before me. Snape’s robe had come undone and I found myself no longer having to imagine what was underneath. In his haste, he must have failed to tie it properly and I couldn’t help but stare at the bare, chiseled chest illuminated by the light of his wand. Eagerly, I slid my eyes down only to be slightly disappointed by the sight of more black silk in the form of boxer shorts. Although, I could make out the outlines of a rather sizable cock and I clenched my thighs together desperately as my thoroughly soaked pussy throbbed with need. <i>Fuck I’m insatiable</i>, I thought. Here I was, having already cum twice tonight, and still I wanted more, <i>craved</i> more. I drank in the sight of Professor Severus Snape like a dehydrated sponge, committing every line and muscle to memory. It felt as if Snape was the only one who’d ever be able to fully satisfy me ever again. 

</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>“Keep standing there like that, Prof, and you will be the one suffering the consequences,” I told him, a sly edge to my voice.</p><p>Snape looked down at himself and scowled. Growling in irritation, he jerked the robe closed, wrapping it so tightly around him I could still make out his shape, and then tied the strings with a double knot. I huffed in disappointment. “No need to be modest on my account. You’ve got my seal of approval.” I grinned wickedly at him. </p><p>He blushed brightly, both embarrassed and angered by the situation but, for the first time since I had met him, I felt a sense of pride emanating from him and flash of proud violet splashed unbidden through the greys and blacks of his aura, only to be swallowed up in pastel pink vulnerability and ice blue fear. 

</p><p>“Bed, Miss Grace. Now,” he snarled, trembling slightly. “And stay there. If I catch you lingering in the halls again, I will personally see to it that you are sent back to Australia.”</p><p>I chuckled, stepped closer and kissed his cheek, raising up on my tiptoes and pressing my body a little more firmly into his. “No, you wouldn’t. You’d miss me too much,” I whispered and dropped back down. 

</p><p>He stood stock still, like a deer in headlights. His tongue darted out to wet his lips and he drew a shuddering breath. Figuring I had pushed him far enough tonight, I stepped back, said goodnight and continued down the hall. Snape stayed where I’d left him, rooted to the spot, then I heard his footsteps echoing off the stone walls as he made his way back to his quarters. </p><p>In the comfort of my dorm, I undressed and slid naked between the soft sheets, the image of Snape in his robe playing through my mind. Idly, I caressed my breasts, imaging myself tugging Snape by the hair towards my chest so he could suck and bite at my nipples. Letting my eyes close, I slid my hand further down my body, dragging my nails as I went, until I came to my demanding cunt. Picturing Snape kneeling before me, a leash secured around his neck so I could pull his head firmly between my legs, I traced a finger gently over my lips, pretending it was Snape’s eager tongue. Two fingers slipped easily inside and I used my other hand to tease at my clit. My hips raised off the bed as I fucked myself to climax, squirting my warm juices all over the sheets and down my legs. For several minutes I laid there, thoughts full of Snape, until the wet sheets turned cold and brought me back to my senses. I grabbed my wand, pointed in at the bed and said, “Scourgify!” Immediately the sheets were as fresh as if they’d just been laundered and I settled back on my pillows and drifted off into a restless sleep.</p><p>*******</p><p>The remainder of the week passed by quickly as I bustled about making potions for my Hogsmeade clients and continued exploring the castle. Monday morning dawned and I woke to a flurry of activity. My roommates had arrived the night before and they all seemed rather friendly. They were fascinated by the fact that I was from Australia and had kept me up after the welcoming feast asking me never ending questions and listening in awe to my answers.</p><p>“I’d love to visit there one day,” said the dark-haired Faith in dreamy tones. “I’ve heard the men there are to die for!” she added with a salacious glint in her eye. </p><p>“Well, if Harper is anything to go by, I’d guess most people from Australia are genetically gifted because, damn, girl! You got it going on!” exclaimed Tamika, who’s beautiful skin was almost as dark as Faith’s hair. “Lucky for me, I don’t limit myself to one gender,” she continued, giving me a heavy-lidded look full of innuendo. </p><p>Tamika was a babe. Under any other circumstance, I would have gone for her, but it was only Snape on my mind now. Anything else bar Snape would be a disappointment at this stage. Unfortunately, I hadn’t seen him again since the night he caught me sneaking back into the castle – not even when I’d returned to Hogsmeade to deliver the potions orders – and I was exceptionally disappointed. I was becoming obsessed with the thought of him and caught myself searching for him wherever I went. Had I scared him off for good this time, I wondered, a worried knot tying itself in my stomach. Maybe I had come on too strong, despite my best efforts to take it slowly and cautiously. I had known he wouldn’t react well to anything too overt, so I’d dimmed my usual flirtatiousness to about half strength. Either way, he had to know he wouldn’t be able to hide from me forever, as this afternoon I had my first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson. With mounting trepidation, I walked with Faith, Tamika and my other two roommates – a ginger-haired Irish by the name of Shona and a waifish brunette named Willow – to the classroom that would bring me face to face with Professor Snape. I had to shake these nerves. Snape needed to see me confident and self-assured so he could feel safe in my care. Squaring my shoulders, I repeated my mantra ‘Conquer and Control’ as I entered the classroom, head high, and took a seat in the front row. Snape was going to see me whether he wanted to or not. My roommates filled the seats beside me, Willow muttering that they normally sat in the back. Other students from Slytherin and Hufflepuff filed into the room and filled up the remaining seats. As the last student sat down, Professor Snape came bursting through the door like a gust of wind and breezed up the aisle to take his place at the front. </p><p>“Today we will be furthering your studies on non-verbal magic. It is expected of you as seventh years that you now perform all magic non-verbally,” he announced in his deep, dulcet voice. “Though I won’t hold my breath,” he added condescendingly. “That would be presumptuous of me. However, let us see if you can prove me wrong! Up!” he ordered briskly and everyone stood up. With a flick of his wand, the desks moved to the side, creating a wide, clear space of floor. </p><p>After a brief lecture on the nature of non-verbal spells, Snape said, “Dueling is one of the most efficient ways to learn non-verbal magic. Can anybody tell me why?”</p><p>I raised my hand and Snape’s eyes fell listlessly upon me. “Ah, our newest student believes she knows the answer. Go on then. Enlighten us, Miss Grace.”</p><p>Raising my eyebrow at his sarcasm, I cleared my throat and said clearly, “Dueling puts you on the spot. You have to think quickly or you put yourself at risk of being injured, cursed or killed. It forces your mind to react.”</p><p>Snape’s expression remained cool and bland as he deemed my answer correct. “And why, Miss Grace, is non-verbal magic beneficial in dueling?” </p><p>He was testing me, trying to make it appear he was picking on the new kid. All my trepidation left me, replaced with a brazen recklessness that so often arose when I was challenged. Time for Professor Snape to learn his place, I thought. 

</p><p>“It is beneficial because your opponent has no warning of what magic you are going to perform, giving you a minute advantage. They will not know what counter magic to produce until the last second.”</p><p>“Well, seeing as you are so well versed on the matter, Miss Grace, perhaps a demonstration is in order,” suggested Snape raising his hands and shrugging nonchalantly.</p><p>“I’m game if you are,” I tossed back at him.</p><p>Several gasps were heard among the other students, not used to such a bold, open challenge towards a teacher; least of all Snape.</p><p>“I believe it would be more prudent to pair you with a fellow student…” he began, but I cut him off. </p><p>“You’re the professor, remember,” I said, surreptitiously reminding him of our conversation several nights ago. “How will we learn if we don’t see non-verbal magic demonstrated correctly?” </p><p>We stared hard at each other, Snape scrutinizing me while the rest of the class waited with baited breath to see what would happen. Coming to a decision, Snape drew his wand from his robes with a dramatic flourish and pointed it to the middle of the cleared floor. 

</p><p>“Take your position, Miss Grace.”</p><p>I walked towards him and the other students closed in to form a circle around us. We met in the middle, bowed curtly and spun around, moving several paces apart. My heart hammered in my chest. I knew Snape was powerful, but so was I. Not to talk myself up, but I figured this would be a fairly even fight. </p><p>“We will begin by trying to disarm the other and <i>disarm</i> only,” he iterated. “Do, at least, try to keep up. Begin!”</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>We took our stance and I immediately fired a silent ‘expelliarmus’ at him, which he deflected easily before firing his own spell back at me, which I also managed to deflect... barely. The force of his magic almost knocked me down even as I deflected it. We continued to fire spells at each other, rapidly beginning to use more and more complex spells as neither of us could get through the other’s defenses. I was starting to sweat with effort and noticed Snape was too. Not that I had time to be pleased about it as he shot another volley of spells at me. The duel reached another level of intensity and I had the realization that neither of us was going to back down. Suddenly, I had a wild thought; a ridiculous idea that just might work because it was just so… well, ridiculous. Snape would never see it coming. He was expecting the usual attack spells, not the spells used for everyday things. I waited for the opportune moment and when there was a pause in Snape’s attack, I sent a silent ‘aguamenti’ spell his way and a jet of water flew from the tip of my wand to hit him square in the face. It threw Snape off guard, doing exactly what I had wanted it to do and without wasting a moment, I quickly cast another silent ‘expelliarmus’ and let out a victory cry when his wand flew from his hand. The classroom erupted in cheers and loud applause however, my celebration was short lived as, without warning I was hurled upside down and lifted unexpectedly into the air, as though something was holding me there by my ankles. Snape was glaring at me, focusing hard, his now wandless hand held towards me. Ropes, conjured from nowhere, began to wind their way around my body until I was unable to move. A deathly silence fell across the room as everyone stared in horror.</p><p>“Tsk tsk tsk,” Snape drawled, water still dripping from his hair. “What a foolish girl you are. Did you forget, in your shameless audacity, that one truly skilled in magic does not require a wand?”</p><p>Refusing to let him get to me, I laughed, though it came out a little more breathless than I would have liked, given the ropes constricting my torso and the fact that blood was rushing into my head. “Eh, it was worth a shot. Would have worked on most. Not everyone is as magically inclined as you, Prof.”<br/>
</p><p>He sneered. “Shall I let you down or can you break free yourself, since you deem yourself a dueling prodigy?”</p><p>I knew what he had done; just as I knew I'd made the mistake of getting too cocky. Wandless and wordless, Snape had cast the Levicorpus and Incarcerous spells on me; Incarcerous being the very spell I used in my fantasies to bind him. For all that I had tried, I hadn’t, as yet, succeeded at wandless magic. After this I was definitely going to double my efforts on the matter. I wasn’t afraid of Snape. I knew he wouldn’t hurt me. It didn’t change the fact that I did <i>not</i> appreciate being bound upside down and held against my will. While I couldn’t move my hand to point wand, I still figured I would try to silently cast the Relashio spell. The ropes loosened somewhat and Snape smirked at me, letting his spell drop which sent me falling unceremoniously to the ground.</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>The bell to signal the end of classes sounded. 

</p><p>“Remain where you are,” Snape said when the class made to pack up their belongings. “Your homework is to write a four-foot essay on the use of non-verbal magic in dueling, indicating where you feel Miss Grace went wrong today and what you might have done differently. It will be due next Monday. Class dismissed.” 

</p><p>And with a flourish of robes Snape waved his hand, telling us to get out, and sat down behind his desk, rested his elbows on the dark wooden surface and pressed his finger tips together to form a pyramid, staring fixedly in front of him as the class slowly emptied. Nobody spoke. Nobody knew quite what to make of today’s lesson. I told my roommates I’d meet them later when they asked if I was coming. I needed to have words with Professor Snape, I thought hotly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After Harper offers her help to Snape, he opens up to her, allowing her to see his harrowed past, believing she would want nothing more to do with him once she learned all the terrible things he had done. However, her understanding and lack of judgement finally make Snape willing to accept her offer.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AUTHOR'S NOTE: In this chapter I have used some of the actual quotes from the books and movies. I wanted to include these because I do not think they should be changed in any way. They are vital to the story and Snape's character.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Under pretense of making sure my bag was properly secured, I waited impatiently for the classroom to empty. Snape was about to get a piece of my mind. When the last student left, I swung my bag onto my shoulder and approached the desk where Snape was still sitting, fingers together and staring hard at the floor, eyebrows drawn. He hadn’t moved and as I got closer, I understood why. In my anger I hadn’t been paying attention to how Snape was feeling but it became impossible to ignore the nearer I got to him. Ice blue fear was wrapped round his form like a mantle and I could pick up the sheer terror and anxiety that was coursing through him. Professor Snape was having a panic attack. All the heat left my body and I walked towards him with nothing but compassion. </p><p>“Oh, Prof,” I uttered in understanding and reached into my bag, rummaging around until I found my vial of Draught of Peace. “Here, drink this,” I offered, trying to put the vial into his shaking hands. “It’s Draught of Peace.”</p><p>With barely a glance at me, he unclasped his white-knuckled fingers, clutched the vial and tried to bring it to his lips; only his hands were shaking so much he was likely to miss his mouth and spill it down his front instead. I took the vial back and pressed it against his lips, pushing his head back gently into my hand for support. He didn’t resist, letting me pour a few drops onto his tongue. I kept my hand on his head, stroking my fingers through his hair and he leaned into my touch, humming. I wasn’t sure if he was aware what he was doing, so I just continued to let my fingers play through his hair until the panic receded completely and he let out a deep sigh. </p><p>“Feel better?” I asked. Taking the vial, I replaced the stopper and returned it to my bag. </p><p>“Yes.” His voice was uncertain, his demeanor wary, taken aback by my ability to deduce his panic. “How did you know?”</p><p>“I know a panic attack when I see one, Prof. Unfortunately, I’m quite familiar with them myself. Hence why I make it a habit to always carry some Draught of Peace with me.”</p><p>“Is that your own brew?”</p><p>“Yep!” I said proudly.</p><p>“It’s… different. You have added something other than the standard ingredients,” he observed in an almost accusatory fashion.</p><p>“Oh, yeh. I like to experiment a bit and I found that adding a dash of lavender to it enhances the calming effects, makes it work faster.” </p><p>I waited for him to tell me how arrogant I must be to think I could improve an already efficient potion. Instead, all he said was, “Interesting,” while looking at me curiously.</p><p>“Well, anyway…” I began, about to take my leave. No longer trapped by the smothering blanket of panic, embarrassment was beginning to well up in Professor Snape. I could understand. Stereotypically, teachers weren't meant to show weakness in front of their students. I never put much stock in stereotypes, and I hoped Snape didn't either because he had absolutely nothing to be ashamed about. In my opinion, panic attacks were the result of a strong person who had been forced to remain strong for too long. It was the body's way of letting go, venting all that pent up adrenaline.</p><p>“Where do you acquire your ingredients?” Snape interrupted briskly, halting my retreat.</p><p>“I used to get them from a supply store near my school in Australia, but I guess I’ll have to find somewhere here now. Harry Potter mentioned Diagon Alley in London so I might try there…”</p><p>“Do you brew other potions, also?”</p><p>“Yeh, quite a few actually. I made a sort of business out of it…”</p><p>“An aspiring potions master <i>and</i> a dueling prodigy, I see," he said with a note of dry derision. "Tell me, Miss Grace, you do take pleasure from being an insufferable know-it-all?" His mouth twitched and a challenge danced behind his carefully guarded expression. 

</p><p>Even without my empathic abilities, I would have been able to tell he was playing with me. His body language was becoming familiar to me, like reading a book you'd read so often you knew it almost word for word; a book that never failed to bring that rush of excitement and anticipation every time you turned the page.</p><p>"I absolutely take pleasure in being a know-it-all," I retorted, flipping my hair back. "Knowledge is power, Prof, and with that power I can show up smartasses like you every so often. And <i>that</i> I take even <i>greater</i> pleasure in." 

</p><p>"Well, if I am, as you say, a smartass, what does that make you, then, Miss Grace? You, who wanted so <i>desperately<i> to come and study <i>directly<i> under me, that you were willing to travel across the world for the sheer privilege?" He folded his arms, completely at his ease. And there was that raised eyebrow. Fuck that eyebrow did things to me; things I never thought a simple eyebrow could do.

</i></i></i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>"It makes me incredibly wise. You know what they say... Keep your friends close but your smartasses closer so you can steal their knowledge and spank their bare ass for fun."

</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>Snape choked back a laugh, startling himself. I'd actually made Snape laugh! I'd broken through that hard exterior to the man behind the mask. I wanted more of him and I took that as a promise of more victories to come. 

</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>"You will use supplies from my personal stores,” he informed me, fighting to compose his face and failing. “I keep them well stocked in my office. If, in the… unlikely, event you find I do not possess the ingredient you require, see Professor Sprout and tell her you have my express permission to take what you need.”

 </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>I smiled widely at him, amazed and touched by this unexpected gesture. Another victory. “Wow, I should call you a smartass more often,” I quipped. He rolled his eyes and shook his head in exasperation. "Seriously though," I added, "thank you. It's super generous of you and I really appreciate it."</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>“Ordinarily, I would brew my own Draught of Peace however, seeing as I am no longer the potions professor, I find myself with less time to give to the fine art of potion making. Brew extra for me when you make your own, and consider us even.” </p><p>“Don’t even have to ask, Prof. I’d already planned on doing just that.”</p><p>He nodded once at me in thanks and I took that as my cue to leave. </p><p>“Miss Grace?” </p><p>I turned back to face him and saw his uneasiness. “What’s up?”</p><p>“My behaviour earlier was… unacceptable at the very least. I… was reminded of events I strive to forget and let the past cloud my judgement. I should not have attacked you as I did. There is no excuse for my actions and you have my sincerest apologies.”</p><p>I shrugged my shoulders sheepishly, realizing that he’d had every right to do what he did. I’d been asking for it; as usual. “No, it’s ok. You did warn me you wouldn’t go easy on me,” I admitted cynically. “I was ready to come over here and give you hell but I’ve realised that, honestly, you were right. I got cocky when I shouldn’t have. It’s a bad habit of mine and sometimes I need to be reminded to pull my head in.”</p><p>“Though I am inclined to agree with you, Miss Grace,” he said, coyly, “there are numerous other… more appropriate… forms of teaching from which I could have chosen.”</p><p>I couldn’t help laugh at his use of the word appropriate. I don’t think there had been any strictly appropriate interactions between us since we’d met; which, truth be told, was mostly my fault. “In case you hadn’t noticed yet, appropriate doesn’t really work for me, Prof.”</p><p>“I am aware,” he said with heavy sarcasm. “And... despite the recklessness of your… unorthodox method, I was not anticipating such a move and you succeeded in throwing me off my guard in a true demonstration of Slytherin cunning. For this, I award 10 points to Slytherin.”</p><p>I could hardly believe it. Here I’d been thinking I’d royally fucked up, and had even admitted as such, yet here was Snape awarding me points! It was excellent! I tuned in to his emotional state, sensing his admiration of me, and his begrudging acceptance of the fact he was mildly impressed with me. Thinking quickly, I seized the opportunity to push my advances a little further. 

</p><p>“Good to know the Sorting Hat put me in the right house,” I said grinning. “Thanks, Prof!” Becoming serious, I continued carefully with my next words. “Look… I can’t pretend to know what you have been through. You were fighting the battle with Voldemort long before he brought it to the grounds of Hogwarts. If you ever want a listening ear, I’m available… free of charge,” I added, trying to keep the mood friendly and light. “I know what it’s like to not live for yourself, how it feels to be crippled by anxiety and question everything you ever stood for. I won’t judge you or reprimand you. I will just help you.”</p><p>“Help me?” he sneered, all traces of joviality erased. “No one can help me. I don’t know why people keep offering..." he paused, frowning in suspicion at me and I realised too late that I'd said the same thing to him as Madam Elixir. He didn't bring it up though, and neither did I. "It’s pointless," he continued. "No one would understand let alone be able to help me.”</p><p>“Try me,” I invited, an edge in my voice. “I’ve been through my fair share of trauma.” 

</p><p>I wanted to confess to him that I knew how it felt to be tortured and manipulated… how it felt to kill. He probably already knew about my father. Hagrid had, after all.</p><p>Snape contemplated me, a serious expression painting his features. “I’d forgotten…” he near whispered.</p><p>“Sorry?” I asked, my heart in my throat. He did know. I could tell.</p><p>“The Headmistress mentioned your… situation…” he said slowly.</p><p>“And I suppose she told you what happened with my father as well,” I snapped. 

</p><p>It wasn’t fair. Why did everyone have to talk about me behind my back. The whole school probably knew about my father. It would explain the constant gawking I received from other students. I’d been hoping it was because I was a foreigner from a land far, far away. Overcome with indignation, I glowered at him. Due to the fact that people couldn’t keep their big mouths shut, I’d probably lost my chance with Snape.</p><p>“She did,” Snape confirmed.</p><p>“I had to do it,” I said, defensively. “He would have killed me.”</p><p>“I know,” Snape surprised me by saying. His eyes were awash with sadness, yet his tone was kind, in that way that people spoke to you when they could relate to your situation. Did Snape have daddy issues, too? Not that I could as. Not yet. Maybe not ever. That might be a subject best brought up specifically and only by him.</p><p>“Well… good,” I stammered, a little lost for words; an uncomfortable feeling and not one I was accustomed to . “Anyway, the offer for a listening ear is there. Take it or leave it, Prof, but just know that I can help you find yourself again, if you want to. And you can trust me. Always.” Not wanting to linger any longer with the subject of my father hanging in the air, I turned sharply and made for the door.</p><p>“I do trust you,” Snape said quietly to my back. “Why, I don’t know, but I do. I just don’t know that there is anything left of me to find.”</p><p>I froze, and again, my anger drained away. I crossed back over to where he still sat behind his desk, turned his chair to face me and leant on the arms so my face was inches from his. 

</p><p>“There is,” I assured him. “I’ve seen it. And I see you, Severus Snape, and all that you can be.”</p><p>He gulped, unused to having someone in such close proximity. “I am not worthy of your attention, Miss Grace; I can assure you of that. Yet you persist. Why?”</p><p>“Why?” I demanded incredulously. This man needed to see – <i>deserved</i> to see – that he was desirable. He needed to know he wasn’t beyond saving. And he needed to know that I was going to be the one to save him. “Why?” I repeated. “Let me show you why…” 

</p><p>I grabbed him by the collar of his robes, pulled him sharply towards me and kissed him square on the lips. At first, he went rigid, scared and thoroughly shocked. But I held him there, showing him I meant it, until I felt his lips start to soften and he relaxed into my kiss, letting his walls drop in the suddenness of my actions. Lust unfurled all around him along with such a profound sense of joy that I was almost overcome with tears. He couldn’t believe what was happening but he didn’t want it to stop. He just wished he knew what to do. Without breaking contact, I brought my knees up to straddle him, my thighs resting on either side of his legs. He inhaled sharply as I made contact with his cock and I felt it stir within the confines of his pants. 

</p><p>“This is why,” I whispered between kisses. “I want you, Severus Snape. I want to make you feel safe again. I want to teach you that it’s ok to be vulnerable. I want to show you that you are desirable, despite your self-appointed guilt and flaws. I want you to know the amazing person I know you are; the strong person you are.”</p><p>He pulled back, breathing hard, and searched my face with a million questions written in every line of his face. “How can you say such things?” he said in clear disbelief. </p><p>“I say it because it is true. Do you want me to show you?”</p><p>He chewed on his lip and I could sense his internal struggle. Eventually, he met my steady gaze and nodded. “But… how? How can you show me what I deemed… impossible… so long ago?”</p><p>“With. Ease,” I said, copying his words from the first night we met. I wanted to dispel some of the seriousness and negativity. It worked.</p><p>He smirked at me and rolled his eyes. “That doesn’t answer my question, Miss Grace.”</p><p>“Are you ready for the answer?”</p><p>There came a lengthy pause, in which I watched him fight a tremendous civil war. Curiosity fought with reluctance, desire fought with fear until he pulled himself together with conviction and said, “I am.”</p><p>It was go time. 

</p><p>“I will make you mine, Professor Snape," I said, speaking with equal conviction. "And under my expert guidance, you will come to see yourself the way I see you. I will not push you further than you wish to go, but I will bring you to the lines you’ve drawn in the sand and encourage you to cross them. I will introduce you to pleasures you never thought you’d know, because you didn’t think you were allowed to know. You have denied yourself for far too long, thinking you deserved the punishment. No more. You will be my prince and I your Queen, and I will be the one to punish you should the need arise. But you will be safe with me at all times and if you ever decide you wish to end proceedings, I will take my leave and pursue you no further. So, Severus Snape, the choice is yours. You can give yourself to me, or you can continue to believe the lies you have decorated yourself with and live the rest of your life in misery and despair. Decide.”</p><p>Snape sat transfixed by my speech. His jaw had gone slack as he listened intently, hanging on my every word. Very slowly, he blinked as though coming out of a daze, as though he was only just now realizing the truth of what was happening. He sighed and dropped his head in sorrow. 

</p>
<p>“I must show you something,” he said. “Get out your wand, Miss Grace. I have lowered my shield to allow you access to my mind. Enter at your own risk.” </p><p>“I don’t care what you’ve done…”</p><p>“You need to see,” he said vehemently. “I will agree to nothing until you are aware of the monster you are seeking to associate yourself with. Enter. my. mind.” </p><p>Knowing he would not let this go, I raised my wand reluctantly and cast the Legilimens spell. I knew nothing I saw was going to change my mind. The classroom and Professor Snape faded and images from another time began spinning around before me like a whirlpool; all snippets of Snape’s life. I saw him as a child, talking with a redheaded girl he called Lily – Harry’s mother. He was telling her she was a witch and was showing her that he could use magic as well, just like she could. I felt the strength of Snape’s unrequited love for Lily, how he treasured every moment with her. The images sped forward and I saw Snape at his Sorting ceremony where he was placed into Slytherin, and Lily, much to Snape’s dismay, was placed into Gryffindor. </p><p>Flash forward…</p><p>Teenage Snape was being harassed and bullied by a gang of Gryffindor students, Lily standing in the background bearing witness to it all. She tried to call the bullies off but when a man who resembled Harry – assumedly Harry’s father – hung Snape upside down, suspended in the air, causing his robes to fall over his head and reveal his underpants, it almost looked like she was trying not to smile. I felt his anger and humiliation and shame. He turned on Lily in an attempt to dissuade anyone from thinking he cared what she saw, calling her a filthy mudblood before storming off, shattered, afraid his pride had just cost him his dearest friend. Time flashed forward once more and Snape was sloping through the halls with a group of his fellow Slytherins, scowling at anyone who got in his way. I heard them talking about joining Voldemort, trying to convince Snape to join too. Moving further ahead, I saw Snape take the Dark Mark, a mixture of terror and awe fixed on his face, justifying it as being the only viable method of self-preservation; a trait possessed by those in Slytherin. Slytherins do what they must in order to survive – no matter what it is.</p><p>What I saw after that… well, I’m not going to lie. It was horrific. Snape quickly rose up the ranks within the Death Eaters, his obvious magical strength making him a worthy asset and he became one of Voldemort’s most trusted servants; almost an advisor of sorts. He thrived under Voldemort’s leadership, grinning malevolently as he terrorized Voldemort’s victims, relishing the feeling of being on the attacking side for once. No one dared bully him anymore. The movie of memories rolled on and now Snape was telling Voldemort of the prophecy involving Harry Potter. Voldemort was livid, demanding to know where the child and its family were located so he could kill them all.<br/>
</p><p>“Please, my Lord, I beg you. Spare Lily’s life. Do what you like with James and the child, but spare Lily,” Snape entreated to Voldemort. 

</p><p>In a rare display of compassion, Voldemort agreed to spare the object of his favoured servant’s affection. Only that wasn’t how it went. The scene changed to Snape collapsed on his knees, holding Lily’s dead body and sobbing in loud, heart-wrenching cries, hatred for Voldemort boiling his blood, all while the baby Harry Potter sat in his crib watching.

</p><p>Next, I saw Snape on his knees in front of Dumbledore; Dumbledore who was looming over Snape without an ounce of pity or sympathy. It was dark and a wild wind whipped through the trees, sending both Snape's and Dumbledore's hair flailing uncontrollably about. Snape was contorted in anguish as he told Dumbledore of the prophecy and Voldemort's intentions. When Snape begged Dumbledore to protect Lily, Dumbledore riled back in repulsion, disgusted that Snape could ask such a thing while forgetting about James and Harry.

</p><p>"Hide them all, then... Keep her - them, safe... I beg you." Snape was beside himself, prostrate before Dumbledore in earnest petition. 

</p><p>"What will you give me in exchange?" Dumbledore demanded.

</p><p>Snape, tears streaming down his cheeks like rain on a window, answered with just one word. "Anything."
  
</p><p>From there is went on to show Dumbledore forcing Snape to become Hogwarts' Potion Master - a job Snape did not want. Hogwarts held no happy memories for him. He had so hoped that Hogwarts would be the place where he could finally feel at home. Alas, it had not been so. Lily was the only happy memories he had; and he had well and truly messed that up. However, despite his own reluctance, he agreed, because Dumbledore had pointed out that once Harry Potter came to Hogwarts, he would need protection. Voldemort would come for Harry. It was just a matter of when.

</p><p>The pictures swirled to a new scene and I saw Snape watching on curiously as Harry Potter got sorted into Gryffindor and Dumbledore reminding him of his promise to protect the boy. The timeline sped up to the year of Voldemort’s return and I saw Snape in his office suddenly hiss in pain then, panic stricken, thrust the left sleeve of his robes up to his elbow to glare bitterly at the Dark Mark. Doing what he thought was right, he reported this to Dumbledore, along with the news that ex-Death Eater Karkaroff was also experiencing the same thing. 

</p><p>"Karkaroff intends to flee..." Snape was saying.

</p><p>"And you tempted to join him?" Dumbledore asked.

</p><p>"I am no such coward..." Snape answered with contempt.

</p><p>Dumbledore then forced another job onto Severus that he did not want, asking Severus to return to Voldemort’s side in order to spy on the Dark Lord and report his movements. Snape agreed, his heart heavy, spurred on only by the fact he would be helping bring about Voldemort’s demise. 

</p><p>In the next scene, Snape was tending to Dumbledore's hand which was withered and blackened, apparently from a curse that according to Snape, he would only be able to keep contained with potions for a year before it would inevitably claim Dumbledore's life. After that, Dumbledore changed the subject and began speaking calmly to Snape about Voldemort assigning Draco Malfoy the task of killing him.</p><p>“… of course, there is only one thing to be done if we are to save him from Lord Voldemort’s wrath,” Dumbledore was saying.</p><p>“Are you intending to let him kill you?” Snape asked, his voice sharp.</p><p>“Certainly not. You must kill me.”</p><p>Aghast, Snape couldn’t speak for several seconds. When he found his voice again, it was rough, almost pleading. “If you don’t mind dying, why not let Draco do it?”</p><p>“The boy’s soul is not yet so damaged,” Dumbledore answered serenely. “I would not have it ripped apart on my account.”</p><p>Snape was abruptly lit with rage and he glared at Dumbledore, eyes glinting darkly. “And MY soul, Dumbledore? Mine?”</p><p>"I confess," Dumbledore said, speaking without shame, "I should prefer a quick, painless exit to the protracted and messy affair it will be if, for instance, Greyback is involved... or dear Bellatrix, who likes to play with her food before she eats it."

</p><p>This revelation made me sick to the stomach. Dumbledore, like a coward, was begging Snape to kill him quickly, caring nothing for Snape's soul, only his own comfort. Dumbledore was damn lucky to be already dead else I'd have killed him. How dare he ask so much of one person! Snape had done all that Dumbledore had asked of him and this was how Dumbledore thanked him? It was disgusting. I hated Dumbledore then; as much as I hated my parents for what they'd done to me. 

</p><p>The scene faded and coalesced once more to reveal Snape in his home, sitting regally in an armchair perusing a newspaper as two women approached him. One had the air of insanity about her with wild, dark hair piled on her head like a bird’s nest. She walked with an arrogant swagger and a sultry pout on her lips. There was something dangerously attractive about her; something that suggested she would take just as much pleasure from fucking you as she would from killing you. In fact, she might even do both at the same time! The other woman, her face pained, was far more refined and dressed in stylish, obviously expensive clothing, her bold posture stiffer than the most unyielding wand. I wasn’t sure who the women were, but it became obvious when they forced Snape to make an unbreakable vow with the refined woman to protect Draco Malfoy at all costs. </p><p>Dumbledore’s office then materialised once more, where Snape was begging Dumbledore for reprieve.</p><p>“Has it ever crossed your brilliant mind that I don't want to do this anymore?” Snape pleaded.</p><p>“Whether it has or it hasn’t, is irrelevant; you gave me your word…”</p><p>Flash. Next scene. Snape was now facing Dumbledore, wand drawn.</p><p>“Severus, please…” Dumbledore appealed.</p><p>With the briefest of hesitations, Snape cast the spell that would murder the man who had become his mentor and friend. “Avada Kedavra!”</p><p>The rest of the story I already knew, but I let it play out for Snape’s sake. I knew he wanted me to watch till the end. I saw Snape dueling McGonagall under the accusing eyes of the entire school, all of which failed to notice the tortured expression Snape wore, and the fact that Snape deflected McGonagall’s spells purposely to kill the two Death Eaters who stood behind him, before flying out the window of the Great Hall. </p><p>Despite the immense pain he was in, caused by everything he had been forced to do, Snape fought right till the very end, carrying out his promise to Dumbledore and ultimately sacrificing everything to defeat Voldemort. Only his unfailing sense of self-preservation had kept him alive. </p><p>The pictures stopped abruptly and I shook my head as the classroom and Snape came back into focus. He was sitting with his fingertips pressed together again and his obsidian eyes glistened like the gemstone with unshed tears.</p><p>“So, Miss Grace,” Snape pressed adamantly, waveringly, “who am I, then?”</p><p>I cupped his face in my hands and said firmly, “You are a victim of abuse and betrayal who sought a way to survive the cruelty the world had shown you. You are a soldier who has fought bravely in a terrible war where, regardless of what you wanted, you did your job and stayed true to your word; which is precisely what a good soldier does. Now, the battle is over. There is nothing to fight so you fight yourself because fighting is all you know. You are a man who has no idea who he is if he is not following orders, who seeks penitence for his actions in the form of self-denial and self-loathing. This stops now; if you become mine.”</p><p>Silence descended upon the room, so intense I could hear my own heart beating impatiently as I waited for Snape to speak. His eyes bored a hole in my chest as he stared unflinching, as though he were staring right through me. I stayed silent, giving him whatever amount of time needed to process my offer. He flitted between emotions; disbelief, anger, fear, joy, pride, grief, admiration, lust, and every emotion in between – none of which showed themselves on his face. Finally, he roused himself and glared at me, eyes narrowed. 

</p><p>“Do not toy with me, Miss Grace,” he growled dangerously. </p><p>“I would never,” I assured him fervently and took his left arm so I could push the sleeve back. He tried to resist but I wouldn’t let him, holding his wrist securely. The Dark Mark was just a scar now. It would never pain him again; at least physically, anyway. I brought it to my lips and kissed it gently. “Everyone has a past, Prof. Doesn’t mean we are defined by it. This…” I said, kissing the Dark Mark again, “is not who you are, and it never will be.”</p><p>His face softened and he chewed on his lip nervously until I saw, and felt, his body stiffen. He had come to a decision and met my eyes with fierce resolve. With baited breath I waited for the words I longed to hear, the words I felt sure were coming, yet still caused a shiver up my spine when they fell upon my ears like a tentative summer shower. 

</p><p>“Then show me. Make me yours, my Queen.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Snape surrenders to Harper, and she takes her fill of him, teaching him just how desirable he truly is.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snape trembled beneath me, fear battling his desire and arousal. I flicked my wand towards the door and there was an audible, finalising click as it locked. He jumped a little at the sound and his eyes darted furtively around the room. Colours were flying around him like a hurricane, Snape too focused on the moment to control his emotions, and not entirely sure what he was supposed to be feeling anyway. Gently, I grasped his chin and made him look at me. </p><p>“Lesson number one,” I said softly, “is the safety word. This is put in place so that you have some control over the situation. If anything gets too much, you can stop it all by saying the word ‘gillyweed.’ Understand?” </p><p>He nodded. </p><p>“Use your words, Severus,” I admonished. “Let me hear that deep, sexy voice.”</p><p>Snape raised an eyebrow disbelievingly. “You find my voice… sexy?”</p><p>“I find everything about you sexy,” I answered, prodding him in the chest. “Now do not question me again or I will have to punish you. Tell me the safety word.”</p><p>He gulped once but stated firmly, “Gillyweed… my Queen,” he added after I blinked expectantly.</p><p>“Good. Lesson number two,” I continued, “is to trust me. I want you to trust me that I will listen if you make use of the safety word. Do not be afraid to use it. It is not a sign of weakness. It is simply you allowing me to see your limits, which I must trust you to show me because I will not know them unless you do. I want you to trust me that you are always and forever safe in my presence, that all I want for you is pleasure, to leave you fully sated and with the knowledge that you are an amazing man who is worthy of desire. Will you do this? Will you place your full trust in me?”</p><p>Snape chuckled a little. “You have made me feel nothing but ardently desired since the moment I met you,” he drawled, “and, as you undoubtedly noticed, it terrified me at first. I am not used to such… undivided attention. While I cannot pretend to understand why you desire me, I accept that you do and…” he faltered, “I want you to know… you should know that… I have desired you, also, from the moment I saw you. Something about you…” he trailed off, the light pink of vulnerability swirling dominantly into his aura. He looked down for a moment then up into my patient eyes. “I trust you, my Queen.”</p><p>I pulled his face towards me and kissed him passionately, my tongue pushing its way between his teeth. For the first time since I had straddled him, his hands left the arms of the chair and fluttered nervously about, wanting to touch me but unsure. I seized them and placed them firmly in the curve of my waist. They were so big he could almost completely encircle my small waist with them, and a tingling, enticing warmth unfurled across my skin. Without needing further permission, he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me with utter abandon, latching onto me like I was everything he needed to live. After several delicious moments, I pulled away, catching his bottom lip in a playful nip as I did. If we kept going like that, I would lose any restraint I had left and I needed to finish what I was saying first.</p><p>“Lesson number three,” I said, as, to his disappointment, I climbed off his lap and walked around to stand behind him, “is relaxation.” My hands slipped into his smooth, glossy hair and I combed my fingers through it, my nails lightly caressing his scalp. “You need to learn to relax,” I whispered in his ear. “Let yourself feel the sensation of my fingers brushing through your hair. Focus on that feeling, and only that.” I kissed his temple, feeling the muscles in his face twitch, and breathed deeply, inhaling the heady aroma of sandalwood, fresh parchment and ink. It was a scent I’d never get enough of. “Close your eyes,” I ordered tenderly. “Trust me.” </p><p>Snape’s fast, shallow breathing slowed and he shivered at my words, then obediently closed his eyes and fell back into the chair.</p><p>“Good, boy,” I purred. “Keep them closed. If you fail to do so, I will be forced to blindfold you.”</p><p>“Yes, my Queen,” he breathed.</p><p>I ran my hands down to his shoulders and reached around to start unbuttoning his jacket, moving cautiously as I would with a frightened animal. His hands gripped the arms of his chair so hard that his knuckles went white with the strain. His lips parted slightly and I paused, waiting for him to try and stop me, but he didn’t. Underneath the jacket I discovered yet more buttons, his white shirt done all the way up to the neck. If I’d wanted to, I could have had him naked in an instant; but I was quickly realizing that Severus Snape had indeed come to mean more to me than a simple fuck. Plus, I wanted to take my time. It was like unwrapping a new toy you’d been dying to play with for what seemed like an eternity. I undid his buttons as far as I could reach while standing behind him and pushed the fabric aside to expose his lean, muscled chest. Tentatively, I let my hands skim across his porcelain skin, working my way down towards his naval. Snape tensed, inhaling sharply at the contact and goosebumps broke out upon his flesh.</p><p>“Lesson four,” I whispered. “There is a fine line between pleasure and pain, my sweet prince, and I will teach you how one can enhance the other.” Swiftly, I drew one hand upwards to grab a fistful of his hair so I could pull his head to the side. With that, I began to assail his neck with my lips and teeth, leaving glorious hickey marks and eliciting the most delectable moan from Snape, while the nails of my other hand drew blazing scratches up his chest.</p><p>Snape was panting now and I could see the unmistakable bulge of his erection straining against his pants. Perhaps I could push a bit further. I moved to stand back in front of him, noticing as I did that his eyes were open. I sighed and feigned a pout. 

</p><p>“Did I tell you that you could open your eyes, pet?”</p><p>He swallowed hard. “Y.. you did not, my Queen.”</p><p>“What to do with you now…” I wondered aloud, tapping my chin as I smirked at him. “I think I should see more of you, but you, my beauty, will see less.” I flicked my wand and a black silk blindfold wrapped itself around his head. He began to tremble. “I’m still here,” I said and leaned in to kiss him. “Do you trust me?”</p><p>“I… I do, my Queen,” Snape stammered.</p><p>“Good. Remember the lessons. Repeat them to me,” I demanded.</p><p>“Lesson one; the safety word is gillyweed. Lesson two; trust. Lesson three; relax. Lesson four; there is a fine line between pleasure and pain.”</p><p>Though he couldn’t see, I was grinning, extremely impressed with my handsome prince. 

</p><p>“Well done,” I praised, and awarded him another kiss. “I am going to remove your robes, jacket and shirt now,” I told him, and with another flick of my wand, he was bare from the waist up. His clothing folded themselves neatly in a pile on the desk.</p><p>His torso was free of hair save for a thin, dark snail trail running down from under his belly button. I couldn’t wait to see where that teasing trail ended. The suspense was damn near killing me, along with the intense yearning to fill my impatient, dripping cunt with his undoubtedly perfect cock. My room mates were probably missing me. Defense Against the Dark Arts had been our last class before dinner and they were more than likely in the Great Hall right now, wondering where the bloody hell I’d gotten to. Would the staff be wondering the same of their fellow professor? Or would they put his absence down to his lingering flighty nature? To be honest, I really didn’t care. Everything I wanted was sitting before me, waiting for me to do as I pleased and I was going to enjoy at my leisure.</p><p>I pushed his legs apart and dropped to my knees between them, running my hands up his thighs to grasp his hips. “Do not move,” I ordered and leant forward, pressing my breasts into his crotch so I could kiss, lick and nip every inch of his firm chest and stomach. When I bit his nipple, he let out a hiss and I felt his cock give a large twitch, heard the leather of the chair creak as he dug his fingers into the arm, struggling to remain still. When I bit the other nipple though, he began to squirm with need, trying to push his groin harder against me.</p><p>“Tsk tsk,” I chided lightly, standing up once more. “I’m going to have to bind you to the chair now. You will not be able to move, but I want you to relax. Remember, you are safe.” </p><p>I began to wave my wand through the air, conjuring crimson ropes that began to wind tightly around his torso in intricate patterns, pinning his upper arms to his sides, then winding down his lower arms, then back up his torso to around his neck before being secured off at the back of the chair. In my fantasy, the ropes had been black. Now that I was living out the scenes in real life, I definitely knew crimson was the colour I needed. Red ropes and the black silk blindfold looked decadent on him. But I wasn’t finished just yet. He was still wearing pants – and shoes; black leather shoes that were so shiny I could see my reflection in them. They were gone, along with his socks, with a quick wave of my wand. Wanting him to be aware of my next actions, I decided it best to remove his pants without magic so, leaning down, I ran my hands once more up his thighs and brought them to his leather belt. I heard him gulp as I began to undo the silver buckle, then, with a hard tug, it came easily sliding out of the belt loops to be dropped upon the desk. After that, I moved to the button of his pants and undid them, followed by the zipper.</p><p>“Lift yourself up,” I commanded. 

</p><p>He did so, blushing furiously, and I deftly slipped his pants under his ass and whipped them off, bringing his underpants with them, then carefully folded them and added them to the pile on the desk before stepping back to admire him. </p><p>From among a small, dark, fluffy patch of hair, rose Snape’s magnificent, fully erect cock, every bit as perfect as I’d imagined. Knowing he was naked, Snape tried to shrink into the chair, closing his legs to try and hide himself as best he could.</p><p>“You are breathtaking,” I murmured, unable to stifle the gasp that had escaped me upon seeing him wonderfully naked. He looked so fucking pretty, all roped up and at my mercy. “Stop trying to cover yourself like you are ashamed. Spread your legs.” With much hesitation, he did as I asked and proud violet crept in amongst the light pink vulnerability, faltering shyly as though it believed it didn't belong. “Very good, pet. I am going to bind your legs now as well. Go with it. Relax into the ropes and let them hold you steady.”</p><p>I conjured more crimson ropes, directing them to snake their way around his ankles and tie themselves off beneath the base of the chair, leaving him thoroughly and gorgeously bound. Next, I conjured a large feather. Time to have some fun, I thought mischievously.</p><p>“You are mine, Severus Snape,” I said, a silky, seductive edge to my voice, “and mine alone. I want you to be still and focus on the sensations. Do not fidget or squirm. Just feel.”</p><p>With painstaking restraint, I brought the feather to the inside of his left, well-defined calf and proceeded to tickle up his leg to the top of his inner thigh, then jumped over his cock without touching it to tickle down the inside of his other leg. He gasped and moaned when I avoided touching him where he was silently begging me to touch. All the ice blue fear that had engulfed him earlier had mostly dissipated, taken over by his mounting lust. Misty grey self-doubt was still evident in his aura, yet it too was fading. I traced the feather languidly along every inch of his body, inching closer to his cock on every pass until I finally let it tickle across his balls and up the shaft.</p><p>“Ahhhhhh.” Snape sucked in a harsh breath, flushing from his face to his chest. </p><p>I could wait no more. Abandoning the feather, I again dropped to my knees between his parted legs and without preamble, wrapped my hand around his cock, my fingertips scarcely able to reach each other. He gave another low moan that sounded more like a growl.</p><p>“Shall I make you cum, my pretty prince?” I teased.</p><p>“Please, my Queen…” Snape begged, his voice sounding even more divine.</p><p>I ever so slowly began to pump my fist up and down. Snape’s jaw dropped and I felt his body go slack as I worked his cock. “Your pleasure belongs to me, Severus. Say it.”</p><p>“My… my pleasure belongs to you, my Queen,” he stammered.</p><p>Precum was gathering at the tip of his penis and I ached to lick it; so, I did. Snape let out the loudest moan he’d given yet as I enveloped him deep in my warm, wet mouth. Like everything else about him, the taste of him was perfect and I greedily lapped up all the precum, yearning to fill my mouth with more. Gripping the base of his shaft, I pushed him into my mouth as far as I could take him. My lips made contact with my hand as I felt the tip of his cock touch the back of my throat and I set a rhythm, pumping my hand and mouth up and down in sync. His cock was pulsating and I knew his orgasm wasn’t far off. Sadist as I was, I stopped. He groaned in frustration at being left on the brink, not allowed to cum, and tried to thrust his hips at me, his cock seeking contact. I conjured a paddle and smacked his thighs in a smarting “no.” He cried out and immediately stilled.</p><p>“Be a good boy and be patient,” I reprimanded. “If you be a good boy, I’ll remove your blindfold. Would you like that, pet? Would you like to watch me as I fuck you?”</p><p>“Please, my Queen… yes,” he answered, though his cock thrust towards me again. </p><p>Perhaps he wasn’t aware he was doing it, perhaps he was. Either way, he had to learn to stay still, so I smacked his other thigh with the paddle and brought forth another cry of shock. 

</p><p>“I guess you don’t want to see me naked after all,” I mocked him.</p><p>“I do, my Queen,” he pleaded. “I have imagined… fantasised… I wish to see you.”</p><p>Hearing this, my already soaked panties were flooded with another stream of juices. The thought of Snape fantasising about me was an enormous turn on. 

</p><p>“You’ve fantasised about me, have you? And tell me, pet, have you pleasured yourself while thinking about me?”</p><p>Severus blushed deeply. “I have, my Queen.”</p><p>I gave a low, throaty chuckle and returned my hand to his cock, resuming the slow stroking. “You naughty boy. I love it. Did you fantasise about cumming in my mouth?”</p><p>“I may have done,” he said, smirking. The blindfold was likely hiding a raised eyebrow, too. Severus was starting to get cheeky; a very promising sign of things to come. 

</p><p>I swatted him on the thigh with the paddle to remind him of his place. The smirk remained but he amended his response to, “I did, my Queen.”</p><p>“Well, let us make that fantasy come true!” 

</p><p>I dove my head down and took him deep into my mouth, drew my lips up and swirled my tongue around the sensitive tip. One hand gripped the base of his cock and the other began to delicately caress his balls, working him in earnest, as desperate as he was for him to cum. He was so on edge it did not take long at all until thick, hot cum gushed forth onto my tongue to the sound of our mingled moans. I swallowed every ounce of sweet nectar that he gave me, careful not to spill a drop. Snape slumped in his chair, remaining somewhat upright only due to the ropes holding him in place. Sweat coated his skin and he was breathing heavily. Reaching up, I kissed him while my hands fiddled at the blindfold, removing it as I pulled away. He blinked several times, adjusting to the influx of light. He was adorable; like a puppy who was opening its eyes for the first time.</p><p>I was pleased to see that his penis was still half way erect; a good sign that he had some stamina. Wand in hand, I slowly started to release the ropes binding him to the chair, admiring the resultant indentations crisscrossing his skin, however, I left one rope around his neck in the form of a leash. When his arms were free, he gave a great stretch, relishing the feeling of freedom and made to reach for me, but I stepped back. 

</p><p>“Soon,” I promised. “I think I’m a little overdressed, don’t you?”</p><p>“It would appear so, my Queen,” he agreed, watching me from beneath his long, elegant lashes. “Perhaps you should rectify the situation?” 

</p><p>There was that cheeky raised eyebrow, baiting me into a game of wits. Oh, I so hoped he would turn out to be a right brat. Brats were fun. Brats were a challenge and I needed the challenge. I grew bored quite quickly otherwise.</p><p>“Should I just?” I made to remove my robes as he watched me eagerly, but stopped with them hanging in a tantalizing fashion off my shoulders. “Say please.”</p><p>Snape’s gaze turned dark and he slid forward on the chair as though to get up, his eyes glittering dangerously. I lifted my leg and thrust him back with a foot to the chest. </p><p>“Stay!” I ordered, my voice cracking like a whip. </p><p>He complied with a savage snarl, growing more frustrated by the second. “Let. me. see. you… please,” he growled. Crimson sensuality was now vying for prime position within the mass of colours still whirling around him.</p><p>Fuck… I thought. I’m creating a monster! Inwardly dancing for joy at this new display of shameless cheek, I gave a haughty huff, my foot still pinning him in the chair. 

</p><p>“I think lesson five should be patience.” Carefully, I tightened the rope around his neck enough so he could feel it restrict his breathing to a marginal degree. “Stay,” I reiterated.</p><p>“As you wish, my Queen,” came the meek reply, all cheek and sarcasm dropped.</p><p>I gave him a sultry grin and continued the strip tease, enjoying the act of giving him a show and making him wait, rather than serving the instant gratification of magicking myself naked. Removing my robes fully, I tossed them on the desk and started on the buttons of my shirt. It, too, joined the growing pile of clothes on the desk. My skirt came off next and I was standing in front of him in my black, lacy bra and matching panties. Snape was riveted to the seat, eyes glued to me like I was a gourmet meal and he was a man starved. I took my bra off first and threw it aside; my panties I slowly wriggled out of but kept them in my hand and walked towards him, my sultry grin turned wicked. I grabbed his chin roughly and forced his jaw to open so I could stuff my panties in his mouth. His eyes flew open in shock.</p><p>“And you were being such a good boy until you decided to be a smartass,” I sighed dramatically. “Maybe this will curb your cheek, hmmm?”</p><p>He quickly nodded his head.</p><p>“Will you continue to be smart with me if I take them out?”</p><p>His nod immediately turned to a shake and I pulled my panties out of his mouth.</p><p>“My apologies, my Queen,” he muttered.</p><p>“You are forgiven,” I said with an air of grace. 

</p><p>Taking up the leash, I gave it a sharp tug, pulling him to his feet. “Up on the desk,” I ordered, “and lay down on your back.”</p><p>He did as he was told, and as soon as he was lying flat, I climbed up on the table to straddle him, my wet pussy hovering just above his cock, which was now fully hard again. The air around us seemed to shimmer with lust and sexual tension, and the temperature felt as though it had risen by ten degrees. I took his hands in mine and brought them to my breasts, directing him to softly squeeze them, showing him how to pinch my nipples. He watched in fascination, his mouth open, too captured by the moment to even breath. Then, I guided his hands down my flat, lithe torso and brought them around to cup my spilling cunt. He gave a little whimper and I smirked, holding onto the leash while grinding myself into his large, warm hand. </p><p>“I’m going to fuck you now, Severus, and I’m going to fuck you hard. Do not cum until I tell you too.” 

</p><p>I took his hand away and rubbed my slick slit along his cock, lubricating it with my juices. Snape gave a great, heaving groan and propped up on his elbows so he could watch every move I made with fierce intensity. 

</p><p>“Down, boy,” I snapped playfully, pushing him back. “If I want you to sit up, I will let you know by pulling at your leash.”</p><p>Very reluctantly, he lay flat, but kept his head up so he could watch. Lifting up on my knees, I held his cock straight and began to lower myself onto it. The pleasure was beyond anything I had ever experienced and I was unable to hold in the moans as my head fell back in pure bliss. Snape’s hands were at my hips, his fingers squeezing roughly into my flesh and his face a picture of concentration. Even with Snape having unequivocally the largest cock I’d ever fucked, I was so wet that he easily slid all the way, stretching me, filling every inch of me. I paused to savour the fullness. The heat between our two bodies engulfed me, sending its flames licking across my skin, igniting my senses and driving me on, pushing me closer to that final destination. I didn't want this to be over too quickly so, at first, I merely began to grind my hips back and forth, still holding tightly to the leash as my clit brushed against his pubic bone. It felt too good. I knew I’d cum in a matter of seconds if I kept that up. I wrapped the leash around my hand then placed both my hands on Snape’s chest to steady myself and began to languidly fuck him, pulling him almost all the way out then taking him all the way back in again. He gave a strangled moan, his head falling back to the desktop and I knew he probably wouldn’t last long either. I continued the slow pace, pausing every now and then to grind back and forth, or to lean down and kiss, lick and bite his lips, chest and nipples. Snape’s hands were grasping my hips so tightly I knew there would be bruises later. Eventually, I could take no more and picked up the pace, fucking him faster and harder, like I was keeping the beat to a catchy song. I grabbed Snape’s wrists and held them above his head with one hand, the other remained as an anchor point on his chest. Snape matched my pace, thrusting up, slamming himself into me as I slammed myself down onto him. His teeth were clenched ferociously and he was grunting with every thrust, mirroring my own sounds. Sweat ran down our bodies and I could feel my orgasm building up steam like a tidal wave about to crash onto the shore. </p><p>“I’m close,” I panted. I could feel his cock swelling inside me and knew he was too. “Look at me,” I demanded. 

</p><p>His dark, ravenous eyes met mine and my hand moved from his chest to close around his throat. 

</p><p>As I clenched my pussy around him, I yelled, “Now, pet! Cum with me!”</p><p>Our gazes locked and with my hand squeezing Snape’s throat, we both came with almighty roars, our orgasms overwhelming all our other senses so that we knew nothing but the highest high of pleasure. Everything in my vision turned white as our auras combined in an explosion of tremendous power. For a moment I even thought I saw two silvery blue patronuses burst forth; my own patronus in its lioness form and another that looked like a doe in the process of morphing into something else – possibly something with a great, shaggy mane. What the fuck was that supposed to mean? Too preoccupied to pay proper attention, I let my eyes drift close and basked in the post-fuck peace. How long it took for us to come down, I have no idea. All I know is that I had never felt so complete.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Snape regrets his actions and shuts Harper out, angry that she could make him feel happy when everything that has ever made him happy in the past has been taken away. Harper unwillingly lets him go, knowing that it would only hurt her chances with him if she were to push. Will he come back to her?</p><p>Fearing for Madam Elixir's business, Harper instead turns her attention to finding a secret location to brew her potions and figuring out how to deliver them when students are only allowed to Hogsmeade every so often.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eventually, my vision cleared and the classroom, along with Severus Snape – who was still beneath me, cock nestled deep inside – came back into sharp focus. It was like I had never used my eyes properly until just now and details I hadn’t noticed before became blindingly obvious; such as the slight scar slashed across Snape’s throat. Immediately, I regretted my choke hold on him. Why hadn’t I thought about the fact his neck may be a sensitive spot? Upon his arms and chest, I also noticed puncture marks, the remaining evidence of Nagini’s attacks. They did not look like ordinary scars. They were much paler, almost like the scar of his Dark Mark, and only able to be seen as a slight shimmer when looking from the right angle. I guessed this was the result of the excellent administrations of Madam Pomfrey, though I couldn’t help but wish she’d been able to get rid of them entirely. Snape didn’t need the reminders. My whirling thoughts kindly reminded me that if Snape had not wanted my hands at his throat, he would have used the safety word. I turned my attention to his face and my heart gave a painful lurch. Snape’s eyes were closed and tears were spilling silently from them.</p><p>“Severus…” I whispered, reaching out to brush the tears away.</p><p>He opened his eyes and looked at me with a kind of dazed reverence. I grabbed him by the shoulders to encourage him into a sitting position and wrapped my arms and legs tightly around him, cradling his head against my breast. 

</p><p>“Talk to me,” I implored. “Please don’t tell me you chose not to use the safety word when you should have.”</p><p>“No…” he breathed, nuzzling into my chest. “It is not that.”</p><p>“Then what is it?” 

</p><p>I remained on edge, waiting for his explanation, hoping with all my heart that I had done nothing wrong, nothing that would cause him to question his decision to give himself to me. In a very short amount of time, Snape had become irreplaceably precious and I did not want to lose him.</p><p>Snape buried himself deeper into my bosom, tears leaving wet trails on my skin; trails that felt like knives slicing into my very soul. “I don’t deserve to feel like this,” came his muffled voice.</p><p>Quickly, I focused in on his emotions and aura while my heart drummed out a frantic beat, expecting the worst. The misty grey of self-doubt was there. I knew it would be. What I hadn’t expected to see was that this misty grey was trying to fight off an onslaught of sunshine yellow happiness. My poor, wounded prince thinking he didn’t deserve happiness, I thought as tears threatened to spill down my own cheeks. Realistically, it probably was too much to hope that one encounter such as this would cure his self-loathing. A righteous anger seethed and churned through my veins and I was more determined than ever to be the remedy he needed; his elixir.</p><p>“I never thought it possible that I could feel true happiness. In all honesty, I do not even know what happiness feels like… or I didn’t… until Lily… but she’s gone. And now you…” His tone was changing. It sounded like he was becoming angry, and sure enough, angry scarlet slashed through his aura, obliterating all else. “I don’t deserve it! I didn’t deserve her and I don’t deserve you!” he snarled. “Why… why did you make me feel this when I will only have it stripped from me as it has always been stripped from me?”</p><p>“And how will it be stripped from you?” I demanded, glaring at him. “Do you think I care so little for you that I will leave you hanging, bereft and craving something I only allowed you to sample?” Snape was scowling at me and I was livid. “Enough!” I yelled. “Doubt yourself, Severus Snape, but do not doubt me. I do not quit or leave until I have conquered and achieved what I set out to do. Right now, my goal is to rid you of this negativity you have been hiding behind, and I know you want to be rid of it too. So let me take it.”</p><p>Snape was silent, throwing invisible daggers at me as he considered my words. When he said nothing, I sighed and began to extricate myself from him while he continued to wallow in his angst. Once I was on my feet, I gave my wand a sullen flick and dressed us both.</p><p>This had not ended how I’d wanted it to end. He made no move to acknowledge or thank me for clothing him. He was no longer watching me, instead staring intensely at a spot straight ahead of him. Quietly, I reached into my bag and took out my vial of Draught of Peace and placed it beside him on the table. I knew I would need it myself after this yet, if this was all I could do in this particular moment, then it was his. I couldn’t force him to let me help, and I knew that. He had to choose for himself or else the result could be catastrophic. I leaned in and pressed a kiss to his forehead, lingering to breathe in his alluring scent, wondering if I’d ever get to smell it so closely again.</p><p>“Whether you believe me or not, I am here for you. I care about you and I want to help you. Come and find me when you make up your mind what you want.”</p><p>And I left him sitting there, my heart heavy with sorrow, my lungs constricted painfully in panic so that I could scarcely draw breath. But I knew that sometimes, in order to help someone, you had to walk away. I’d given him a taste of what I could do and, if I was lucky, he would realise what he had let go and come back to me. Then the true healing could begin.</p><p>*******</p><p>After my encounter with Snape, I felt different. My empathic abilities and all it entailed felt stronger; I felt stronger, able to sense others from a greater distance. I knew why, of course. Snape was my elixir as much as I wanted to be his. We balanced each other, ameliorated each other in a sacred, faultless harmony. This fact is what gave me the only hope I had to hold onto in regards to Snape returning to me, and so I clasped it possessively to my chest, willing it to lull my aching heart. To distract myself, I explored the new scope of my powers, testing where the limits were and was amazed to realise how far I could stretch them. I didn’t even need to have the person I was trying to read within my sights now; I merely had to think about them and they were laid bare before me, their emotions unfurling, lighting up like neon signs. This made it difficult to resist peering into Snape’s inner psyche because it seemed that, outside our control, an invisible link had been formed between us. It pulled me toward him with great force and I often had to physically force my feet to walk in a different direction than the one I knew would lead me to Snape. It felt like swimming against the current of a fast flowing river and left me just as exhausted. Frequently throughout the following days, I would be given an insight into Snape's emotional state and found I had to increase my Occlumency efforts to block it out. It’s not that I didn’t want to feel him; I didn’t want to invade his privacy. I wondered if a similar thing had happened to Snape. There were a few times where I felt a surreptitious skimming across my mind's shield, like a hand creating ripples in still water. The first time it happened, my shield had been unsuccessful in preventing the trespass and suddenly, brutally breathless, I knew without a shadow of a doubt that in that moment, Snape had full access to the inner sanctums of my thoughts. An image sprung into view - an image I thought of often - of Snape and I, entangled in the throes of passion upon his desk in the DADA classroom. Then, as quickly as it had happened, it stopped. Perhaps Snape had not made it happen intentionally and had therefore withdrawn as soon as he was aware what he was doing. Whatever it was, our new connection could apparently be somewhat controlled. But resisting it was like resisting the urge to breath.</p><p>DADA classes were akin to torture. Snape barely allowed himself to look my way and my clutched hopes were dwindling. I thought about using the excuse of needing potion ingredients to go visit him in his office, but I really didn’t want to push myself on him. So, I went to Professor Sprout instead, glad Snape had at least given me permission to get supplies directly from her. Professor Sprout was only too happy to help. After I had told her I’d be making Draught of Peace for Snape as well as myself – and swearing her to secrecy on the subject – she kindly gave me permission to harvest ingredients even if she were not available to assist me. This was what I’d wanted. No doubt I would raise suspicions if I were to gather ingredients used for the more illicit potions while under her watchful eye. Her concern towards Snape was utterly genuine and I felt a little guilty using Snape’s pain to my advantage, but justified it by telling myself I was only giving Snape what he wanted; which was time away from me. </p><p>Since school had started back, I no longer had a private place to make my potions. I’d completely forgotten to look before the rest of the students had arrived and now, I was in danger of losing Madam Elixir’s business. It was one of two snags I’d uncovered now that I’d be operating from Hogwarts; the second being that students were only permitted to visit Hogsmeade on selected weekends. At Snakebinder Academy, students had been allowed more freedom than they were here. We didn’t even have houses. John Marrion, the founder of Snakebinder, had been a Hufflepuff student at Hogwarts, yet he believed that disposing of the concept of houses would encourage unity among students instead of competition, allowing them to learn without distractions and reach their highest potential. Snag number two might well be rendered moot anyway if I failed to find a base for my potion brewing. <i>I need somewhere to brew potions in secret</i> I thought desperately as I wandered the halls. It was on the seventh floor that I received a rather welcome surprise. I was growing desperate, pacing back and forth in front of an odd tapestry depicting a wizard trying to teach trolls ballet, and trying to think where in the castle I had not searched. <i>I need somewhere to brew potions in secret,</i> I thought again as I paced up and down. On my third pass, I saw something flicker in the corner of my eye and stopped in my tracks. Turning, I was amazed to see that a door had appeared in the blank wall opposite the strange tapestry. Curious, and by no means a coward, I glanced up and down the hall to see if anyone was around and, seeing no one, stepped towards this mysterious door. It opened easily. Inside, to my bewildered elation, I discovered a room expertly set up for potion making. Book shelves full of books lined the walls, along with a few storage cupboards and handy astrological charts. In the centre of the room stood an ornate working bench with a pristine, high quality copper cauldron sitting atop it. Beside the cauldron sat all the other necessary equipment for potion brewing such as dragon hide gloves, scales, knives, rulers and the like. The only thing missing were the actual ingredients. Like food, they were one of the Principal Exceptions to Gamp’s Law so I figured the room couldn’t conjure them – if that’s what it was doing with everything else. This must be The Room of Requirement that Harry had mentioned in one of our chats, I thought. He had told me they had first discovered it when they needed a hideout to train Dumbledore’s Army – a group of students who had joined together to learn defensive magic when an awful woman named Dolores Umbridge had taken over the school. I gave a snort of derision. Dumbledore's Army. It was a heinous miracle how Dumbledore had kept everyone fooled; how he'd kept everyone believing he was a saint, a man above the pettiness, idiocy and selfishness so common among human kind. I pushed thoughts of Dumbledore from my mind. He didn't deserve my attention. The Room of Requirement, however, did. I couldn't believe I'd forgotten all about it; probably due to a certain professor taking up a permanent residence in my head. When Harry had told me about, I'd been intrigued and had hounded him with questions about it. Harry didn't know exactly how it worked or why and didn't seem to think it was important. It wasn't, I supposed. What mattered was that it existed. Snag number one had been rectified.</p><p>Over the next couple of days, I smuggled a considerable stash of ingredients into the Room of Requirement, still marveling at my luck. Snakebinder Academy hadn’t had such a room and I’d had to make do with a disused basement, long abandoned and forgotten due to the access being destroyed by a dragon attack in 1934. Headmaster Fowler had mentioned it, sliding it smoothly into the conversation on the day I’d asked to live year round at the school, suggesting that, since I’d be spending all my time here, I should probably get to know the school properly; secrets and all. He always had a way of knowing things without having to be told. It was both comforting and awkward, depending on your personal circumstances. With the room all set up, I needed to solve snag number two.</p><p>On my last run to Hogsmeade – which had been before school started – I’d informed my customers their orders would take longer once the school term began. Being well used to dealing with shady people, I knew how to protect myself and step artfully through loopholes. I knew how to make deals without entrapping myself and so, I had not specified exactly how long their orders would take because, I honestly didn’t know. All I’d told them was that I’d contact them when it was ready. Getting to Hogsmeade only once every one or two months was not going to cut it. Besides, how was I supposed to get into my Madam Elixir disguise if I was surrounded by other students all heading to the village? It would look suspicious if I suddenly vanished for the remainder of the trip, then reappeared when it was time to head back. Apparating was out of the question as well. Harry had informed me that no one could Apparate in or out of Hogwarts. Despite there being no current threats posed towards the school, I couldn’t see those enchantments being lifted.</p><p>Mulling over the problem while brewing my latest batch of potions early one Saturday morning, the answer hit me and I berated myself for not seeing this obvious solution. Trixy! House elf magic was an entirely different type of magic, unique only to them. She could use magic outside the restrictions that would ordinarily get in the way of witches and wizards. Would she help me? I’d seen her a few times during my first week here. She’d been so eager to assist me with whatever I’d asked of her; bringing me meals in my dorm, helping me find my way if I got lost. Would she help me deceive the school she loved? I could only ask.</p><p>“Trixy?” I sang out, her name echoing off the stone walls inside the Room of Requirement.</p><p>A sharp crack announced her arrival and she burst into sight. “Hello, Harper Grace, miss!”</p><p>“Hello, Trixy!” I said with a wide, welcoming smile.</p><p>Trixy glanced around at the room. “I see miss has found the Room of Requirement. Very handy room this is, Harper Grace, miss. Trixy helped students escape Hogwarts through here in the battle.” 

</p><p>A sadness crept into her voice. I, however, was instantly on alert. Perhaps I wouldn’t have to ask Trixy to Apparate me out of Hogwarts after all.</p><p>“Escape? Through here? How? To where?” I asked, trying but failing to keep the eagerness from my questions.</p><p>Trixy either didn’t notice, or mistook my eagerness for the curiosity of a student and she explained how, during the battle, a secret hideout had been needed to hide students from the Carrow siblings; two Death Eaters who had been granted employment at Hogwarts after Dumbledore had been killed. Given the room couldn’t produce food for them, the room adapted itself to include a hidden passage that led out of the castle, all the way to Hogsmeade! This was just too good to be true, I thought ecstatically.</p><p>“And the room just… created it for the students hiding here when they thought about needing food?”</p><p>“Yes, Harper Grace, miss. And it was the hidden passage that let the underage wizards escape to safety, and anyone who wanted to escape before You-Know-Who sent in his army. Trixy stayed, though, Harper Grace, miss,” she said, standing as tall as she could go. “Trixy was not afraid! No Dark Lord would make Trixy abandon her post at Hogwarts!”</p><p>“I’m sure you fought with great strength, Trixy,” I commended her, imparting towards her a formal bow. “Hogwarts needed all the help it could get. I was here too…” 

</p><p>Anxiety gnawed at my guts. Surely there would come a day when I’d be able to think about the battle without anxiety… surely.</p><p>Trixy walked forward until she was standing by my side, the top of her head barely reaching thigh high, and patted me on the arm in sympathy. “It was a terrible battle. But we won, Harper Grace, miss.”</p><p>We shared a quiet moment, elf and witch standing side by side holding hands as we remembered; remembered the victory but also everything it had cost to gain.</p><p>“Was there something you was needing, Harper Grace, miss?” Trixy asked, quietly breaking the silence.</p><p>I gave myself a shake. “Oh, right! Um, I was just thinking I was hungry,” I lied lamely. “I’m using this room to do some extra curricula potions work. I could have used the potions classroom but I didn’t want to be disturbed.” My confidence in the lie grew as I kept talking. “I’m almost finished the one I’m brewing but I can’t leave it unattended to head to the Great Hall for lunch. The next few steps are crucial to its success.”</p><p>“Of course! Trixy understands, miss. What would you like Trixy to bring for you?”</p><p>“Is there any chicken and ham pie? And maybe a cauldron cake and some pumpkin juice?”</p><p>“Be right back, miss!” and Trixy Disapparated with a whip-like crack, returning moments later with my meal in hand, which she placed on the table with a flourish.</p><p>“Thanks, Trixy! I don’t know what I’d do without you!”</p><p>Trixy beamed and gave a little wave before disappearing back to the kitchen.</p><p>The moment she had gone, I put down the pie I’d taken a bite out of and began to pace back and forth, thinking about how the room had created a secret passage and unsure how to word my request. I decided to try a similar version to what I’d said to evoke the potions room into existence and focused on the thought, <i>I need a secret escape to Hogsmeade from this room.</i> I heard a sound akin to stone sliding across stone and one of the astronomy posters hanging on the wall fell to the ground, blown off by the wind the new passage behind it had created. My fists punched the air in elation and I gave a loud whoop! Madam Elixir was in business! On that happy note, I ate the lunch Trixy had brought and finished up my potions with the peace of knowing I could deliver them at any time, then carefully left the Room of Requirement to head for the Owlery. I needed to let my customers know I would be in the Hog’s Head tomorrow.</p><p>I had almost made it to the front doors when I felt him approach; he who made my every nerve stand on edge, he who made my nether regions throb with need… my glorious prince. His looming presence caught hold of me and stole my breath, reeling me in like a hooked fish. Not a bad analogy. Severus Snape did indeed have me hooked. </p><p>“Grace,” he called out in that buttery, velvet voice.</p><p>With my heart in my throat, I turned to face him, arranging my face into an expression of indifference. Some students were slowly making their way from the Great Hall, having eaten lunch and now deciding what to do for the rest of the afternoon. They paused to grant me a brief glance before hurrying on.</p><p>“Professor Snape,” I greeted in a civil manner. </p><p>“You were absent from lunch, Miss Grace,” he accused, deigning to look down his Romanesque nose at me. “Might I inquire as to why?”</p><p>I didn’t know how to feel. He had blatantly ignored me for weeks - four weeks to be exact, but who was counting - yet here he was apparently caring where I’d been during lunch. Or perhaps he didn’t care and was just vying for a chance to reprimand me. His aura was veiled in the usual blacks and greys, though I noticed they were a lot thicker. There was no shimmer of any other colour. He had locked himself down with more security than Azkaban. I tried to read his face, but it too was composed in a mask of apathy. Panic shot a stabbing pain through my chest; a panic that screamed at me, accusing me of making Snape even more reclusive than ever. Logic tried to argue the point, calmly informing me that he was merely forcing him emotions down, holding them back as one would hold back a vicious dog. Was Snape really so afraid of his own feelings? 

</p><p>
  <i>Of course he is!</i> Logic dictated. <i>When has he ever been allowed to express his own feelings? Every time he has tried, he has been shot down!</i> Logic and I had never really seen eye to eye. This time, Logic sadly made sense.
</p><p>“I got carried away in a book I’m reading and lost track of time.” I shrugged like it was no big deal but I was lying through my teeth and Snape must have suspected, because I felt him try to pry into my mind.</p><p>Immediately, I focused on blocking him, struggling against the new strength of his Legilimency which confirmed he, too, had not come away from our encounter without side effects. I also seemed to be fighting myself. As much as I was trying to keep Snape out, my consciousness was asking me why I wanted him out. It seemed my treasonous mind didn’t want to keep him at bay; it wanted to open to him like a flower opening in the sunlight. It wanted to give him everything. We’d been purposefully avoiding each other, keeping vigilant against intrusions, and had thus seemed to keep those inadvertent intrusions at bay. This was the first time I’d seen him anywhere other than during DADA or meals. This was the first time Snape had sought me out; and it was like our bodies knew it. The longing to step closer, to embrace him, to kiss him, was overwhelming. In retaliation, I tried to turn the tide on Snape, pushing back with all my might against his shield and without warning, I broke through. Again, I saw an image of Snape and I, Snape bound to his classroom chair and me on my knees between his legs, sucking ravenously on his cock. I quickly dropped the Legilimens spell I’d been using all my power to cast, as did Snape. He was blushing furiously. Both of us were panting. I caught the brief sight of colours and was promptly buffeted backwards by a battering of emotions. It lasted a second before Snape succeeded in closing himself off again, but a second had been all I needed to know how he was feeling; towards himself, deep regret, self-hatred, anger and guilt; and towards me, guilt, admiration and hope.</p><p>With a shaky voice I tried to form some sort of sentence to break the growing, awkward silence. “Um…”</p><p>Snape cut me off. “We will discuss this further in my office tomorrow night, Miss Grace. 8:00. Do not be late.”</p><p>Leaving me with that ominous instruction, he turned abruptly on his heel and strode towards the door leading to the dungeons and his office. Did Snape just serve me with a detention? He bloody well better not have! The audacity…!</p><p>Before he started down the stairs, he turned to look back at me and his eyes glittered with a sagacious carnality, like he was trying to tell me a wicked secret. He blinked slowly, deliberately, and tapped a finger to his head. I frowned, unsure what he was trying to say. Snape just smirked at me in a knowing way and disappeared through the door. I shook my head in frustration and resumed my journey to the owlery, pondering the mysterious Snape and attempting to decipher the meaning in his actions. No answers had come to me by the time I reached the top of the tower that held the owlery, so I decided to put it aside and wait for tomorrow night. After I scribbled a note to the customers whose potions I had ready, I stood surveying the grounds, watching the owls fly away into the distance. It was when the night came that I finally understood Snape’s silent message.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harper and Snape discover that there is more to their unique connection than they thought, and Snape decides to utilise this in a bold and raunchy fashion.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I trudged into my dorm earlier than usual that night, leaving my room mates gossiping and flirting in the common room. Autumn had well and truly taken hold with its icy fingers and it was already colder than an average Australian winter. So, the afternoon had been spent sprawled lazily in the cosy common room armchairs with Faith, Willow, Tamika and Shona talking about nothing important; until the boys joined us. Faith currently had a crush on Dallas Jenson, a fellow Slytherin in our year who was also the captain and keeper of our Quidditch team. Dallas was certainly attractive, in a cute kind of way, with blond hair that he artfully styled to look messy, and sapphire-blue eyes. When I left them, Faith was sitting beside him with her legs casually draped over his and a smug look on her face. Dallas didn’t seem at all put out by it either, his hand resting loosely on her thigh. I was fairly certain they would announce themselves as a couple soon. I was also certain the girls would be preoccupied for several more hours yet. We rarely went to bed until the early hours of Sunday morning, seeing as we had the day off. Tonight though, I just wanted some quiet time to myself to… well, there was really only one thing I wanted to do.</p><p>I changed into my slinky, black lace nightie and got comfortable on the bed thinking about what had happened between Snape and I earlier in the day. He had obviously been thinking a lot about our intimate encounter all those weeks ago and that’s why it was the first image I saw when I managed to break into his mind. My heart gave a flutter. I didn’t want to get my hopes up but surely that was a sign he hadn’t dismissed me entirely. Perhaps he wanted to speak to me tomorrow night to tell me he wished to resume taking my private lessons. The look he’d given me… it had been so full of lascivious desire; enough that remembering it now made my pussy throb in a very needy way. I wondered if Snape had pleasured himself thinking about me, despite astutely avoiding me. I wondered if there’d been nights where he’d dreamt of me, as I’d dreamt of him, and woken to find himself and his sheets splashed with cum. Closing my eyes, I let my hands roam across my body when, all of a sudden, my head was filled with images not my own and I felt his presence so strongly, as if he were there beside me. I could smell his mouth-watering scent. I could hear him panting with need… Severus Snape was inside my mind; and I was inside his. And what he was showing me… it was one of the most arousing sights I had ever seen. </p><p>He was naked, lying in bed with the covers pushed all the way down the end. The sheets were black silk, exactly as I’d imagined, and the bed was a glorious, mahogany four poster with green and silver curtains; the colours of Slytherin. I smiled. He was so damned adorable. It was a bed fit for a prince; especially fit for my gothic, Slytherin prince. His pale skin glowed in the dim light from several flickering candles floating in mid-air around the room. The effect was truly magical in the very essence of the word.<br/>
</p><p>I watched, spellbound, as Snape moved his hands over his slender, toned body, much as I was doing. Then, he rolled onto his side to remove something from a drawer in his bedside table, and placed it beside him on the bed next to his wand, which he picked up. With a wave, he conjured ropes to wrap around his ankles, binding his own legs to the bottom two bed posts so they were spread wide, leaving his magnificent cock on full display. How I wished it was me doing that. Although I could not help but love the fact that he even bound himself when he was alone. His perfection would never cease to take my breath away. Snape took up the item he pulled from his bedside drawer – a small vial full of a clear liquid – and opened it, pouring some of the contents into his hands. He preceded to lather it up before delicately taking hold of his cock in both hands, fingers interlaced, and rubbing the liquid in a slow, sensual manner all along the shaft and down onto his balls. An exquisite moan fell from his lips.</p><p>“You are so wet, Miss Grace… so warm. Please, my Queen, please fuck me…”</p><p>I was jolted into a pleasant shock. I was watching Snape pleasure himself while thinking about me! I’d been hoping, of course, but didn’t want to assume lest I found myself disappointed or hurt. My own moan filled the room and I grabbed my nightie, yanking it up so I could fondle my breasts. A very distant part of me reminded me I was lying on top of my bed covers and should my room mates walk in, they would see me, nightie around my neck, legs spread and caught in the act of self-pleasure. The rest of me did not care in the least. In fact, the risk only made the event all the more titillating. </p><p>Using both hands, Snape continued to tease himself, massaging his cock, his balls, his lower stomach, the inside of his thighs. Over and over again he did this, drawing out the pleasure and sending himself into a spin. And everywhere he touched, I touched on myself, moving in sync as though it were his hands caressing me and not my own. I could have sworn for a moment, that I had even felt Snape’s body under my hands instead of my own. Something told me we were sharing this scintillating moment; that we were both, right now, pleasuring ourselves while thinking about the other. There was something so sweet and innocent about this shared intimacy. It felt sacred. My fingers followed the lines Snape traced on his body and were instantly soaked in juices the moment they touched my slippery, slick cunt. I teased my middle finger over my clit, circling it slowly, feeling it pulse under my taunting ministrations, pleading for release.</p><p>“Do not cum until I do…” I sent the thought towards Snape and did a double take when Snape impossibly answered.</p><p>“Of course, my Queen…”</p><p>I no longer had any idea what was happening. Sure, Snape could have been imaging something else entirely and his answer had been coincidental, but deep down, I knew that was not the case. Something new was happening, a magic I’d never experienced before.</p><p>Utterly turned on, I couldn’t stand to tease myself any longer. “Fuck yourself, Severus. Fuck yourself with me…”</p><p>Snape groaned and began to work his thick cock fluidly with one hand. “I want you, Miss Grace…”</p><p>“Then you shall have me. But first, let me see you cum. Show me how you pleasure yourself, pet…”</p><p>I thrust two fingers deep into my thoroughly lubricated cunt, pounding them in and out while grinding my clit hard into my palm. The other hand pinched and played with my sensitive nipples. Snape nails were digging into the skin of his torso, leaving pretty red lines and his hips started to buck as he pumped his hand smoothly up and down his cock. His member glistened with whatever liquid had been in that vial, making it look like it was covered with my juices. My pussy clenched deliciously around my fingers and with another grind of clit against palm, an almighty climax came crashing over me. My pelvis lifted off the bed and I went rigid as pleasure shot through my body like electricity.</p><p>“Cum, my Prince. Cum now!” I roared. I didn’t even know anymore whether I was still thinking it or voicing it aloud. I didn’t care either way. “Cum for me, Severus!”</p><p>I did not take my eyes off him for a second as, with a few final thrusts, he stroked himself into an orgasm.</p><p>“Miss Grace… My Queen… ooohhhhhhhhhhhh fuck…” he cried out as thick, shiny cum came exploding out the end of his cock. Most of it landed on his stomach and chest but as he continued to gently pump his hand up and down, more came trickling out to coat his hand until finally, he lay still.</p><p>The inside of my thighs, my hand, and the sheets beneath me, were completely soaked as I, too, became still.</p><p>“Well done, my Prince…” I murmured, smiling languidly.</p><p>Snape gave me a smug smile in return. “Goodnight, my Queen.”</p><p>He winked and the image of him was gone.</p><p>I opened my eyes, blinking away the spots that danced in my vision. Wearily, I grabbed my wand, mumbled “Scourgify” at the sheets, fixed my nightie and climbed beneath the covers. I fell asleep immediately, my dreams filled with an ongoing montage of images, all starring my wicked, enigmatic price.</p><p>*******</p><p>Morning announced itself with the usual flurry of activity made by my room mates getting ready for the day.</p><p>“Get up, sleepyhead!” Tamika jabbed me in the ribs. “We’re going to miss breakfast if we don’t hurry.”</p><p>Begrudgingly, I peeled back the covers and pulled myself up to sit on the edge of the bed. Groggy images of the previous night filtered through my still waking brain, but those images served to wake me fully. What the fuck had happened? Had I dreamt it all? Surely not. It had been far too real, far too vivid to be a dream. And how else could I explain Snape responding to me as if he could hear me? Telepathy existed only in the world of fiction. Magic could do a lot of things, but it didn’t allow for telepathy. Legilimency and the Imperious Curse were probably the two closest things to telepathy and they were nothing like telepathy. At least I knew I hadn’t been under the Imperious Curse.</p><p>“You look too deep in thought for this time on a Sunday morning,” quipped Shona.</p><p>“Hmmm? Oh, just remembering some strange dreams, that’s all,” I said, waving my hand airily. “You know I can’t think properly until I’ve had coffee.”</p><p>“Ever the coffee addict,” teased Faith. “While I, on the other hand, am addicted to love!”</p><p>Willow groaned. “Please… no more. I can’t take it.”</p><p>“Harper doesn’t know yet,” Faith persisted. She turned to me, practically glowing and announced, “Dallas and I are together!”</p><p>I jumped up and hugged her enthusiastically. “About time! Congratulations! Tell me everything… after coffee,” I added with a wink and started to dress.</p><p>“Fine,” Faith huffed. “I’ll wait.”</p><p>As the other four were ready, I told them to go on ahead, assuring them I wouldn’t be far behind. I tugged on a pair of black skinny jeans, a loose-fitting, green-knitted jumper, and my black, chunky boots that buckled up to my knees. Lastly, I wrapped my Slytherin scarf around my neck and shivered as it reminded me again of last night and the image of Snape in his royal, Slytherin bed. My heart began to beat faster. It must have been real, I thought, some kind of Legilimency, enhanced somehow by the bond created between Severus and I. I’d seen auras harmonise before, but I’d never been made aware of any side effects of such a joining, and I felt sure I’d have heard something from someone, especially from friends whose auras I’d seen harmonise. Unless they didn’t want to talk about it because they thought they were going crazy… Or perhaps it only happened with Snape and I because we were both already adept at Legilimency and Occlumency. Dubiously, I let my mind open and, automatically, it immediately began to meander along a brilliant white pathway leading towards Severus Snape. I could see him, sitting in the Great Hall eating breakfast and conversing with McGonagall. He was doing a good job of listening despite his thoughts being distracted by images; images of me, in my bed, nightie pulled up around my neck while I pleasured myself. I gasped. It was the scene from last night. Snape became aware of my presence and I swore I heard a taunting chuckle. He didn’t block me. With great will power, it was I who withdrew first and it left me feeling lonely, like I was leaving a piece of my soul behind; like lovers felt when they had to part from each other and were filled with a desperate longing for the moment when they’d meet again. Well, I thought, as least there was some measure of control over this link, even if it did feel like I was splitting my soul in two when the connection was closed. If Snape and I ever ended up in a relationship, I still wouldn’t want him in my head all the time. This new connection though, was certainly capable of spicing things up. A sly grin settled on my lips. Snape had taken his turn; and he had played a rather high hand, too. But I’d always been good at Poker and it was my turn now; and I always raised the stakes.</p><p>I sashayed confidently into the Great Hall, flicking my long hair back and casting my eyes straight to the staff table. Headmistress McGonagall was sitting in the throne-like chair in the centre. It had been some time now since Dumbledore’s death, yet she still appeared uncomfortable to be claiming that seat as her own. Quite frankly, Minerva McGonagall was far more deserving of the seat than Albus Dumbledore ever had been. Professor Snape sat to her right and, like he had sensed my arrival, his head jerked round as I walked through the grand, double doors to saunter my way towards the Slytherin table. I still wasn’t entirely sure how to feel about the sudden attention he was giving me after so many weeks of pretending I didn’t exist. I’d need to decide tonight, given our upcoming meeting. I wasn’t hurt, I knew that. And I wasn’t angry… at least, not with him per se. My anger was directed to those who had wronged him; those who were the reason he couldn’t let himself be happy. I guess I felt nothing except understanding for his plight and, I was sad… deeply sad. I watched him from the corner of my eye, his eyes still following me right up till I sat down between Faith and Tamika. Only then did I allow myself to look at him and smile, trying to express all my feelings in that one glance. I must have succeeded because his lust bellowed out like great bursts on flame during an Australian bushfire, followed by a deep sense of relief, hope, and a shy joy. McGonagall seemed to notice Snape’s attention was no longer on their conversation and she turned to see what the diversion was. When she realised that he was looking at me, a small smile played around her thin lips. Curious, I focused in on her and felt a blossoming hope, surrounding her with fiery orange which blended into the pulsating haze of golden power. Was she wanting a relationship to form between Snape and I? That’s what her emotions were apparently stating. I remembered the conversation from my first breakfast at Hogwarts, when Professors McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout had been discussing Snape and his obvious pain. It had saddened them that he was in such pain, as it saddened them that they did not seem able to help. They cared about him and wanted him to find happiness again. I gave McGonagall a small smile and nod in acknowledgement and, eyes sparkling, she returned to eating her breakfast, leaving Snape to decide whether he wanted to continue their conversation.</p><p>“You missed it, but McGonagall said she wants to make an announcement at the end of breakfast,” said Tamika, pulling me from my contemplations.</p><p>“Oh? I wonder what about,” I replied, tucking into some scrambled eggs.</p><p>“We think she’s finally going to announce the Deputy Headmaster or Headmistress,” Willow informed me.</p><p>We didn’t know why a Deputy had not been announced as yet. I figured it was a decision that had been waylaid given the trauma and tragedy of the battle.</p><p>“Who cares about that!” gushed Faith. “I have more important things to talk about."</p><p>I quickly took a mouthful of strong, black coffee before Faith launched into a detailed account of how Dallas had asked her to be his girlfriend. All in all, it was rather a sweet tale; a bit too sickly sweet for me. </p><p>When the plates were shiny and clean, and stomachs were sated, Professor McGonagall stood in her place at the staff table. “If I may have your attention please, students. As I mentioned earlier, I have an important announcement to make.” </p><p>She waited until the general hubbub dwindled to silence before continuing. “Let me begin by saying how proud I am of each and every one of you. You have all shown great resilience and perseverance as we strive towards a new sense of normality here at Hogwarts. The memories of the battle will never leave us, nor will the memories of those we have lost… those we loved so dearly. It is now, therefore, up to us to make sure their deaths were not in vain. We must use our new freedom wisely and move forward with dignity and moral purpose. In light of this, on our venture towards normality, it is my absolute delight to announce that Professor Snape has finally accepted my invitation to be Deputy Headmaster. Please join me…”</p><p>She didn’t have to finish. Applause broke out across the Great Hall, especially loud at the Slytherin table, and Professor Snape sat straight as ruler, his arms folded tight across his chest, uncomfortable and embarrassed by the unavoidable attention. McGonagall joined the students in applause, as did the other professors. Snape might have retained some of his surly nature (which I’m sure I would succeed at disposing), but his story was well-known. He was the man who had betrayed Voldemort. He was a hero. A lump formed in the back of my throat and I had to squeeze back tears of joy. Surely this would help boost my prince’s confidence. He blinked several times, obviously surprised by such an enthusiastic reception, and gave a genial, bashful nod in recognition of the cheering crowd. McGonagall, beaming ear to ear, let the applause last for a bit longer before calling for silence once more.</p><p>“Please feel free to pass your sentiments onto Professor Snape personally, if you wish. I am sure he will be delighted…”</p><p>I chocked back a laugh. Professor Snape did not appear delighted. In fact, he looked even more awkward and uncomfortable. Ideas started forming of ways I could personally pass on my sentiments… delicious ideas that involved Snape being very naked.</p><p>“It is also my pleasure,” McGonagall went on, “to announce that the first Hogsmeade visit, for those eligible, will take place a week from Saturday.”</p><p>This sparked another cheer, though to a much lesser degree than the one they’d given Professor Snape. </p><p>Having made her announcements, McGonagall dismissed us all to enjoy or day. I caught Snape’s eyes and gave him a bright smile. I was so happy for him. He smiled timidly back and I noticed him relax, at ease now he was no longer in the limelight. I wished I didn’t have to wait till 8:00 tonight to see him. In the meantime, I had my excursion to Hogsmeade to organise. In my note I’d said I’d be at the Hog’s Head around 3:00pm. I figured I’d head out via the secret passage after lunch, wrap up business in a couple of hours and head back around 5:00pm which would give me plenty of time to make an appearance at dinner, then get ready for the highly anticipated meeting. I wanted ample time to select the right outfit.</p><p>After lunch, Faith disappeared to spend the afternoon with Dallas, Willow floated off to the library and Tamika and Shona were going to join a friendly game of Quidditch. They tried to convince me to go with them and I had to give the lame excuse of needing to do homework to get out of it. I told them I’d see them at dinner and hurried off before they could start asking questions. By 2:00pm, I was making my careful way down the passage, humming happily with a bag full of perfect potions slung over my shoulder and feeling quite accomplished. Little did I know that my carefully laid plans were all about to be unraveled as, unaware of what lay in wait for me, I continued down the path that would set in motion the carefully laid plans of another; another who sought revenge.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter Ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Brace yourselves for this one, my loves. What will become of Harper as a meeting with a client goes horribly, horribly wrong? And, read a little snippet from Snape's POV as he watches the terrible scene unfold, as he fights to save the life of a woman he cannot bear to lose.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After walking along the dark, quiet passage for some time, I began to hear voices and the heavy sound of boots walking across floorboards coming from somewhere above me. The passage came to an abrupt end and I wondered where I was. I donned my Madam Elixir disguise and gently pushed at what I hoped was a door. It was and, opening it only a smidge, I tried to see through the thin crack into the area beyond. There were boxes and barrels stacked about with the words ‘Hog’s Head’ on them. I must have come out into the Hog’s Head storage room. Thankfully, there was no one around and so I pushed the door open all the way and climbed out. Now, I was faced with the problem of how to get upstairs into the tavern area without looking like I’d been sneaking about the storage room. Lucky for me, there was a spell for that. </p><p>With a practiced hand, I twirled my wand around my body, as though I was trying to bind myself in ropes, and cast the Disillusionment charm. I watched as my body began to blend into the colours and appearance of my surroundings, then climbed the staircase to listen. I waited until I heard the tavern door open, announcing the arrival of another patron, and quickly opened the door in front of me, slipping stealthily into the Sunday afternoon crowd milling about at tables or perched on bar stools. Then I waited again for another customer to arrive – which also happened to be one of Madam Elixir’s clients – and quickly passed by them through the entrance and out onto the street, disappearing into an alleyway where I let the Disillusionment charm drop. <i>Well, that wasn’t too bad,</i> I thought as I re-entered the inn. The bartender – who Harry had informed me was Aberforth Dumbledore – saw me and gave a wave. I nodded regally and pointed to my usual corner table which was presently occupied by a cluster of men playing a card game. Aberforth scooted to the table to shoo them away, even going so far as to wipe the table down. The Hog’s Head wasn’t known for being the cleanest of places and Aberforth did not seem intent on changing that any time soon. The accumulated filth of who knew how long added to the seedy atmosphere. For Madam Elixir, however, he would at least ensure her table was spotless. Madam Elixir had made it quite clear she would take her business elsewhere if she could not have a respectable place to sit and meet her customers.</p><p>“Any business of mine means business for you too, Mr Dumbledore. My clients are likely to get thirsty as they wait for their consultation,” I’d said sweetly.</p><p>Aberforth had not been able to counter my argument and gruffly conceded. Sure enough, Aberforth did reap the overflowing benefits of Madam Elixir’s business, and I was guaranteed a clean table and chairs. Win-win. Image was everything and I needed to put the impression across that I was in charge here. Not a difficult thing for me to do really. Putting on the air of a queen, I glided towards my table, not having to move around people as they dutifully parted to let me pass.</p><p>“Apologies, Madam Elixir,” said one of the men who’d been sitting at my table. He gave an exaggerated bow, doffing his hat to reveal a greasy combover failing miserably to cover up a bald spot. “We didn’t know you was coming else we wouldn’t ‘ave sat there.”</p><p>I waved him away dismissively and he bowed his way backwards, bumping into people who grunted in annoyance as some of their drinks splashed onto the floor. Flourishing my robes, I sat down and surveyed the room. It was busy. Hardly any tables were free and the smell was… less than desirable. I gave my wand a little wave, drawing the pattern for the Orchideous spell and conjured a beautiful bunch of orchids. Then I conjured a vase, filled it with water and artfully arranged the orchids to make a lovely decoration for the table. A little pompous, perhaps, but now the pleasant smell of flowers permeated the stench, making it somewhat bearable. Aberforth was making his way towards me with my usual beverage, getting stopped every few feet by people wanting to chat. </p><p>Wood scraped the floor as someone pulled out the chair opposite me and sat down, setting a glass of firewhiskey on the table before her. It was a woman, that much I could tell from the figure, but her face, like mine, was hidden by a deep hood which she kept fiddling at to make sure it was still in place. I recognised those actions. The woman, who had asked to be called Mrs Smith, had ordered a poison from me the last time I was in Hogsmeade. Why she wanted a poison, well, that wasn’t for me to ask. Her aura was shrouded in blacks and greys, carefully woven to hide all her feelings and emotions. It was so well done, almost like she’d practiced so she’d know exactly how to stop someone like me from seeing too much. Usually, when people were shrouded, the blacks and greys were like smoke, undulating of their own free will and there would often be glimpses of colour. This lady’s shroud was swirling in perfect patterns, leaving no gaps for any colour to peek through. I frowned, pondering.</p><p>“Mrs Smith, for the Moonseed Poison,” she said pretentiously, without preamble.</p><p>“Of course,” I replied courteously and dug into my bag, drawing out the vial.</p><p>Normally Moonseed poison was silver in colour. Mrs Smith had asked that I find a way to make the potion clear. It had taken a lot of trial and error, but I’d achieved the desired result. </p><p>Mrs Smith took the vial and examined it. “Incredible,” she said in a near whisper. “How did you do it?”</p><p>“A Potions Master never reveals their secrets,” I replied ostentatiously.</p><p>At that same moment, Aberforth managed to squeeze his way through the crowd to my side.</p><p>“Your usual, Madam Elixir,” he said with a bow and set a glass before me.</p><p>“Thank you, Aberforth. That will be all.” I waved him away.</p><p>I went to remind Mrs Smith of the price of this unique potion, held up when a loud crash came from the area near the bar. Instinctively, I jumped to my feet and turned in that direction to see what had caused the commotion. It appeared to be nothing more than a man who had clearly had too much to drink and fallen into the bar stools, knocking them along with a few other people to the ground. Glass shattered and there were yelps of pain as the chaos tried to reorganise itself. Seeing as it was nothing worth my attention, I sat back down to finish my transaction with Mrs Smith, who pushed a substantial stack of coins towards me. She’d remembered the cost. She then raised her glass.</p><p>“To you, Madam Elixir, and your extraordinary skills.”</p><p>I nodded graciously and took a sip from my own glass. The liquid had barely passed my lips when the Inn’s door opened once more to admit a new customer. I hardly had time to recognise that it was Professor Snape before I realised something was very wrong. I set my drink down, suddenly overcome with an excruciating pain. It felt like my body was trying to turn itself inside out. Struggling, I tried to stand and found I could not. Instead, my legs gave way and I crashed heavily to the floor, my body thrashing violently; uncontrollably. The last thing I saw through my blurred vision was Mrs Smith crouching down beside me, pushing her hood back just far enough for me to see her face. It was the face of my mother.</p><p>“Karma is such a sweet victory,” she sneered at me. “Goodbye and good riddance… daughter.”<br/>
</p><p>I wanted to scream, to lash out at her, to inform her I was no daughter of hers. Only, I couldn’t. Everything was growing darker, fading out like the end of a movie, and I was growing weaker. Death was knocking loudly at the door and all the fight left my body. Everything went black. I had no choice now. Death was coming and I couldn’t stop it.</p><p>*******</p><p>SNAPE’S POV</p><p>I had come to the Hog’s Head merely to pass the time. Nerves filled my stomach regarding the upcoming meeting with Miss Harper Grace and I was desperate for a distraction; something with which to fill the slow, lethargic hours. My heart was heavy with regret at the way I had behaved towards her since our… intimate… experience, and I feared I had made the same mistakes I’d made with Lily. Anger surged through my veins. Why was I such a fool? Why must I doubt and shun every act of kindness? I wanted to believe Miss Grace’s intentions were as she said – that she truly did want to help me; that she truly did care. </p><p>
  <i>‘She does…'</i> Logic hissed at me, clearly annoyed at my insanity.
</p><p><i>“You are a victim of abuse and betrayal…”</i> came the voice of Miss Grace to the forefront of my mind. She had called me a man “who seeks penitence for my actions in the form of self-loathing and self-denial.” She was correct. And I had allowed myself, on a whim, a moment of pleasure that should not have been mine to take. It was not my first time with a woman. Unfortunately, my first time had been with one of the Dark Lord’s… more enthusiastic… Death Eaters. Her name was Helena Brackish, a friend of Bellatrix Lestrange. This occurrence happened not long after my humiliation at the hands of the Marauders… after I’d ruined everything with Lily by calling her that unforgivable word.</p><p>I had returned from a successful mission the Dark Lord had entrusted upon me and, Helena, recognising my potential, came to me that night, words of praise spewing forth from her lying lips. My ego substantially flattered, I allowed her to take what she wanted under the assumption I was doing her an exceptional favour. And, she was not an ugly woman, I thought. I could do worse for my first time. Of course, I knew now that Helena sought favour with me believing it would grant her favour with the Dark Lord. After that, I vowed to never be with any woman I was associated with. It was too much of a risk. So, I was left with prostitutes to sate me whenever the need for sating arose and, I am embarrassed to admit that the need rose often. So the prostitutes were, unfortunately, necessary. They served a purpose, that was all, and I treated them like nothing more. Each experience was as bland as a piece of plain white bread, lacking in flavour and passion. Not at all like what I had felt with Harper... There were no words sufficient enough to describe that. Were heaven to exist, I imagine it would consist of the type of ecstasy Miss Grace so easily bestowed. To my utter surprise, she had appeared to equally enjoy our coital relations. And yet, I convinced myself she had been acting her part and would likely use it to humiliate me in some fashion. I had completely ruined everything. Never again would I be satisfied by another. Harper had given me the ultimate pleasure, a pleasure I did not think possible for a human to feel. There could have been another possibility between the string of prostitutes – if I had allowed it. Narcissa Malfoy. Angry, humiliated and afraid, Narcissa came to me for comfort while her husband Lucius was serving time in Azkaban. Not only had she wanted me to protect her son Draco, she also wished me to appeal to the Dark Lord for mercy on their behalf. She offered herself as payment and had been… persistent, to say the least, assuring me that it had been Lucius’ idea. </p><p>“Lucius told me to do whatever I must in order to protect our family,” she said, eyes pleading. </p><p>To say I was not tempted would be a lie. Narcissa was not an unattractive woman and I felt a small semblance of pity for her plight. Part of me wanted to take what she was freely offering; use her to vent my own frustrations. Another part of me – the part that could relate to her suffering – wanted to comfort her. I knew, however, that it would be far too risky. It was still vital that I keep up the appearance of being solely loyal to the Dark Lord. If I gave Narcissa any hint of my true intentions, there would be nothing to prevent her from turning me over to the Dark Lord for her own gain. Therefore, I refused her, stating it would not be prudent of us; though I did make the Unbreakable Vow to watch over Draco. I was unaware at the time that I would again receive the opportunity to have Narcissa upon Lucius’ release from Azkaban. And that time, I took it. In fact, I had her and Lucius both; but that is entirely another story. Besides, none of it mattered now. The only thing that mattered to me, was Harper Grace.</p><p>By the hideous hand of fate, the Hog’s Head did not fail to offer distraction. It struck its near-fatal blow the moment I walked in the door. My eyes immediately found the enigmatic Madam Elixir. The last – and only – time I had spoken with her, something seemed so… familiar… something in the way she swayed her hips as she walked… something about her brand of confidence that bordered on arrogance, yet did not cross the line. She almost succeeded in opening me up to speak of things I had sworn to speak of to no one. Not unlike Miss Grace…</p><p>Madam Elixir was seated at the same table, a client sitting across from her. I watched as the client raised her glass in a toast to Madam Elixir, and saw Madam Elixir give a polite nod in return before taking a sip from her own glass. In a matter of seconds, Madam Elixir went crashing to the floor, her body convulsing grotesquely before she became deathly still. Unsure why I was so concerned, I pushed through the crowd to her side and moved the hood just enough so that I could see the colour of her face and reach for a pulse. I froze, panic seizing my heart, lungs and throat as the malignant hand of fate twisted like a knife in an open wound. I was looking at the pale face of Harper Grace. For a moment, I feared I would join her on the floor, yet, I managed to pull myself together. Miss Grace needed me and I would not fail her again. Quickly, I felt for a pulse, making sure to keep her face concealed to all save myself. With relief, I felt she was still alive, her heartbeat weak and unsteady. She didn’t have long.</p><p>“ABERFORTH!” I bellowed. “GET ME A BROOM! NOW!”</p><p>While Aberforth came running with a broom, I made to retrieve the glass from which Harper had taken her drink. It was gone. Growling, I removed my robe and draped it around Harper. Her body had also reverted to its usual shape, which made the dress far too big on her small, suddenly frail, frame. I had Aberforth assist me with getting myself and Harper onto the broom – Harper sideways in front of me – and raced back to Hogwarts. She smelled like honeysuckle. I remembered how the scent had engulfed me as she laid over me, her hair brushing my skin as she took her fill of me… I remembered how her scent had seemed to fill the classroom so it was all I breathed in… how it both soothed and tortured me... singing to me of everything I'd ever wanted, and everything I could not have.</p><p>I took her straight to my own quarters. There was no way to know what she had taken without experimenting and investigating, so I quickly took a saliva sample then shoved a bezoar down her throat, praying that if it did not cure her, it would at least buy me time to brew an antidote if needed.</p><p>“Please do not take Harper from me…” I begged to I did not know who. </p><p>Against all my better judgements, I couldn’t deny how I felt about Harper any longer. I could not bear it if she was taken from me before I even had the chance to tell her… to tell her how sorry I was.</p><p>The bezoar helped, but not completely. She was so pale and her skin so cold under my hand. With the saliva sample I was able to discover she had been poisoned with Moonseed poison – although, there was an extra ingredient to it. Horror dawned upon me. Harper herself had made this potion! The client I had seen her sitting with had, no doubt, been the one to do this. Fuming and shaking, I hastily began to brew an antidote, the minutes of Harper’s life ticking away – like Lily; like Dumbledore...</p><p><i>Stop!</i> I berated myself. <i>You can save her!</i></p><p>Steeling myself with determination I tugged my sleeves up and kept working, steadily and carefully, on the antidote until, finally, it was ready. I placed a few drops onto her tongue, tenderly brushing a few stray, dark red curls from her forehead. Now all I could do was watch, wait, and hope. </p><p> </p><p>HARPER’S POV</p><p>I was laying on something soft. Where am I? The question formed groggily in a brain that felt like mush. What happened? The last thing I remembered was… what? I’d been at the Hog’s Head. I’d been there to deliver potions. Aberforth had given me a drink and then… I couldn’t remember.<br/>
</p><p>As I gradually became more aware of myself, I also became aware of the fact that I couldn’t move. My arms and legs felt like dead weights and no matter how hard I tried they wouldn’t budge. Nor could I open my eyes or speak. Panic seized me in its vice like grip but then something brushed tenderly across my forehead; a hand. And with it came the unmistakable scent of sandalwood, fresh parchment and ink. My Severus… my Prince. Instantly soothed, I drifted back into the void of unconsciousness with my Prince’s voice murmuring words of comfort as he continued to stroke my face.</p><p>*******</p><p>“Severus…” I croaked. I had no idea how much time had passed. In fact, I didn’t know much at all except that I desperately wanted Severus to be there. A vague memory told me he’d been with me, stroking my face, comforting me.</p><p>“I am here, Harper.”</p><p>Warmth and butterflies mingled together in my stomach at the use of my first name. He’d never used my first name before, and he had said it so reverently, like it was something precious and should be treated with the same care as priceless treasure. </p><p>With great difficulty I pried my eyes open and tried to find him. Everything was blurry, like it was when you opened your eyes underwater. He was at my side in an instant.</p><p>“Don’t try to move. The poison is still leaving your system. It will do so much faster if you remain still. Open up.”</p><p>He held a vial and dropper, the dropper filled with a potion which he was holding over my mouth. I opened my mouth obligingly and he placed a few drops on my tongue.</p><p>“Swallow,” he instructed. </p><p>I did, staring avidly at his face. His voice was like a healing balm assuring me that all would be well. I stared at him until my eyes drifted closed and I fell into a deep sleep.</p><p>*******</p><p>When next I woke, I felt much better. There was hardly any pain and I could think clearly. My vision was no longer blurred and I took the chance to examine my surrounds, my eyes widening with the discovery. I was laying on a resplendent four poster bed with black, silk sheets and green and silver curtains hanging from the canopy. Snape’s bed. I was in Severus Snape’s bed. Harsh reality set in as the memory of what happened came floating to the forefront of my consciousness. My mother had tried to poison me; with my own poison no less. How the fuck had she known it was me? Wait… Snape had called me Harper as well. Shit! The transfiguration spell I used on my appearance would have dropped the second I was rendered unconscious. I groaned. What a mess. </p><p>I drew myself up to lean on my elbows so I could get a good look around. The room was as large as my own dorm room, and ornately furnished. There was a large, double doored wardrobe, a chest of draws and, in front of a fancy, carved fireplace was a plump, weathered armchair and a coffee table stacked with myriad books. Much of the walls were lined with bookshelves, full to overflowing with more books giving the room a similar smell to a library, mingling of course with the scent of Snape himself; Snape who was currently absent. However, as if I had summoned him, he came striding through the bedroom door, robes swishing. His face looked weary and set with worry, but when he saw me awake and propped up, the relief was instantaneous. </p><p>“Harper…” </p><p>He rushed to my side and took my face in one of his big, soft hands, his eyes roaming my face, searching for anything amiss as he pressed his other hand to my forehead before sliding it down to my neck and feeling my pulse.</p><p>“You are through the worst of it,” he announced. His whole body seemed to relax and he drew a shaky breath as though he had just remembered how to breathe. “You… I wasn’t sure…” he shook his head and gazed at me imploringly. “I thought I was going to lose you... just like… If I had not been there…” His voice broke and he dissolved into tears, letting himself break down now that the danger had passed. Without even thinking, I launched myself at him, wrapping my arms around him as tight as I could. He was trembling all over.</p><p>“It’s ok… I’m ok. Thanks to you… you saved me.”</p><p>He held onto me, squeezing me like he never planned to let me go again. “Harper…”</p><p>We stayed there, wrapped in each other’s arms for several minutes. When we finally pulled back, he took both of my hands in both of his still trembling hands and kissed the back of each of them, both palms too. I shivered. He noticed and the corner of his lip twitched up in a half-hearted smirk. I barely had time to glimpse it before it fell away and was replaced with a serious expression.</p><p>“We have… quite a lot to discuss,” he said.</p><p>Understatement of the century, I thought. I could tell he wanted to ask a million questions. I could tell that he both wanted to smack me and then ravage me, or ravage me first, then smack me. He was annoyed with me, yet understanding. He also cared. A lot. </p><p>I gave him a rueful smile. “We do,” I agreed. My voice was still a little croaky and my throat felt parched. “Is there any water?” </p><p>Snape moved to the bedside table where there was a crystal jug filled with water, which he poured into a matching goblet and handed to me.</p><p>“Thank you.” I drank the water down a little too quickly and choked.</p><p>“Easy,” Snape murmured, taking the goblet from me and rubbing my back. “You will need to take it easy. You were given Moonseed poison. It should be out of your system now but you will feel quite weak until you get something in your stomach. I will procure some food from the kitchens.”</p><p>“What time is it?”</p><p>“Three o’clock… in the morning,” he added when I swivelled my head about looking for a window to see if there was sunlight. I’d forgotten Snape’s quarters were in the dungeons. “The poisoning happened approximately twelve hours ago.”</p><p>I fell silent in agonising contemplation.</p><p>Snape leant forward and tentatively kissed my brow. “I will return shortly,” he promised.</p><p>I lay back down to wait for him. I felt almost back to my old self. Hopefully, like Snape had said, the food would set me properly to rights.</p><p>True to his word, he returned a short while later with a tray of food which he laid on the bed while he took off his robes. He laid them neatly over the armchair and came back to the bed, waited until I propped myself up on pillows against the bedhead, then passed me a plate. Perched on the end of the bed, leaning his back against one of the posts, he waited until I eagerly tucked into some shepherd’s pie before he, too, began to eat. We ate in silence, each lost in our own thoughts, until the last bite of pudding was consumed and, with a flick of his wand, he sent the tray back to the kitchens. </p><p>I took a deep breath. The food had been exactly what I needed. I felt good; aside from the great boulder of anxiety sitting in my chest. I stared down at my clenched hands.</p><p>“So…” we both said at the same time.</p><p>“You first,” we said in unison again.</p><p>We chuckled a little, and, feeling awkward I pointed to myself, indicating I wanted to go first.</p><p>He gave me a single nod.</p><p>I took another deep breath and said, “So… you know, then, about me… about my… ah… business.”</p><p>I glanced at him nervously. His face held no judgement.</p><p>“We all do what we feel we must in order to survive,” he said gently. “I believe you once said something similar to me…”</p><p>I smiled cynically. “I did… and, that’s why Madam Elixir was born. She was my attempt to make it on my own.”</p><p>I paused. Snape remained quiet, letting me talk at my own pace. I knew it was time for me to tell him the whole story of Harper Grace. He deserved to know the truth of it in its entirety after saving my life. Could I trust him? He had, after all, shown me the deepest and darkest parts of himself. It was only fair I show him the same trust in return or else I’d look like a hypocrite; and that I most certainly was not! Severus Snape, I told myself adamantly, was about to become the first person I’d ever told of my past. I didn’t know what that meant exactly. It was scary and exhilarating at the same time; difficult yet cathartic and satisfying. Once I began, I found I could not stop. It was like I’d been waiting to tell someone, had been needing to tell someone only, I’d never met the right person… until now.</p><p>I told him all about my childhood, about discovering my unique abilities and how my parents had used me for their own advantages. </p><p>“So… that is how you knew I was having a panic attack?” he asked, shifting uncomfortably. The blacks and greys in his aura became darker, blocking all of the colour like he was actively trying to keep me out.</p><p>I nodded sheepishly. “I couldn’t help it. It was so strong and I felt so sad for you. I couldn’t have left you there like that. I don’t care if you would have preferred me to leave you alone. Panic attacks suck and you needed help, even if you didn’t think so.”</p><p>“Have you always… spied on me in this way?” </p><p>Shit. He made it sound like I’d violated his privacy. “Yes,” I answered truthfully. “Only because I cared and, it wasn’t all the time. Just whenever I was trying to figure out how I could help you. Please, let me finish my story and hopefully you will understand.”</p><p>He gestured for me to continue. So, I did, my stomach twisted in nervous knots and my heart pounding.</p><p>Intent though I was on saying my piece, I was also watching him closely. When I spoke of my parents, his hands and jaws clenched in anger and his eyes turned dangerously dark. Seeing this calmed me. It meant that, on some level, he did care for me. I moved on to tell him of my great escape from them; how they’d tracked me down and tried to force me to come home; how Headmaster Fowler had sent them away with some unknown words whispered into my father’s ear. I spoke of hearing the call from Albus Dumbledore to aid Hogwarts and how I’d chosen to join the battle. This too, seemed to make him angry, though in a protective way. The tale was now up to the point where I’d first heard the truth about Severus from Harry Potter, after Harry had viewed his memories in the Pensieve. Severus leaned forward intently and I hoped that what I said here would reassure him that, everything I’d done to this point, was out of a deep desire to save him from himself. I got to the part where I’d first seen him, laying in the hospital wing; how my heart had broken for him so much when I’d seen his inner turmoil and torment; so much that I’d cried. I spoke of how I’d found him beautiful, enticing; how my fingers had ached to touch him. He blushed, listening in awe as I told him how, even then, I’d known I wanted him, how I knew I wanted to protect him and teach him he could feel safe; how I’d wanted someone to be there for him in the way no one had been there for me. </p><p>“Even then,” he breathed, “even then you cared so much…”</p><p>“I did.” </p><p>His breath hitched. His black and grey shroud exploded into colours of happiness and hope as he let his defenses fall away and, in clumsy desperation, he leapt towards me, crushing my body with his as his lips found mine. I met his kisses with equally ardent passion. My hands worked their way into his luxurious hair, the rest of my story forgotten for several blissful minutes. I wanted to wrap myself around him entirely but I was still under the covers. Sensing my movements beneath him, Snape drew quickly back; all the way back to the end of the bed, panting, terrified of what he had just done.</p><p>“M… My… apologies…”</p><p>Shaking my head at his sudden absence, I wrenched the covers aside, crawled forward and worked my way into his lap, wrapping my legs and arms around him and attached my lips to his once more. He moaned and I felt the tension leave his body in the assurance that I still wanted him. He nuzzled into my neck, breathing in my scent and his arms held me close.</p><p>“You still care, even now?” he whispered against my skin. “You… showed me something I never dared to hope for. You opened me up to ideas and feelings I had buried long ago and… I gave myself to you entirely that day. Entirely. In a way I had never done with anybody. Afterwards, I feared I’d behaved far too rashly and blamed you for my stupidity. My… irrationality… was screaming that you sought to deceive me… so, in anger I sent you away…” </p><p>I pulled his head up and placed a finger against his lips. “Shhh. I know. I know, Severus.”</p><p>He kissed my finger. “I’m sorry…”</p><p>“I know that too.” I held his face in my hands and looked into his dark, pain-filled eyes. </p><p>“I was a fool…”</p><p>“No. You were scared. Well... perhaps a bit of fool,” I added with a wink.</p><p> His smile was a little wider than the last, but still too brief.

</p><p>“Forgive me?” he asked, voice heavy with remorse.</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“Stay with me tonight?”</p><p>“Always…” I smiled gently, knowingly. He was for more than just tonight. He was for always.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter Eleven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Smutty smut smut. An entire chapter of smutty goodness! Enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Buttons. So. Many. Buttons. At the flick of his wrist, Snape had filled the room with floating candles, scenting the air with the smell of pine trees and bathing everything in golden light. He left me sitting on the edge of the bed to watch, transfixed, as his deft fingers undid each button on his jacket, starting from the top and working his way slowly down. They came undone easily, submitting to the ritual Snape knew so well. I could picture him doing this at the end of each day, taking his time to unwind, discarding the stresses and rigors with each button he popped open. Despite the obvious nerves plaguing his otherwise familiar movements, he was determined and resolved in his actions. I didn’t know what his plans were, but if it involved Snape taking his clothes off, well, I certainly had no objections. Having finished with the buttons down the front, he began to work on the sleeves. He didn’t even have to look at what he was doing and his gaze stayed focused on me, gauging my reaction. I was fairly certain I either looked like a loyal, fanatic cultist admiring their leader, or a ravenous wolf. I hoped it was the ravenous wolf.</p><p>The jacket came off and Snape laid it neatly on the armchair, atop his robes. He untucked his white shirt from his pants, unbuttoned and removed it as well, then unbuckled his belt and pulled it free. Shoes were kicked off, socks tossed aside, leaving him in only his pants; hopefully not for much longer, I thought hungrily. Sure enough, he undid them and slipped them off, adding them to his other clothing. Hesitating if only for a second, he slid his black briefs down his legs and stepped out of them, removing the last protective barrier that hid his most private part. I licked my lips, gorging myself on the heavenly sight. Candle light flickered across his pale skin, sometimes catching a shiny scar in the glow so they glittered like stars. One could truly believe he had fallen from the heavens, an angel broken by the ruthlessness of an unkind world; an angel whose wings had been unfairly and savagely stolen by those who thought themselves better than him. There was no one more deserving of their angel wings than my sweet Prince.</p><p>Snape dropped to his knees, kneeling at my feet, eyes downcast and hands resting on his thighs palm up. I couldn’t breathe. He was the embodiment of perfection, so innocent in his humility and brave in his submission. Was he submitting to me? Was this pose indicating he was truly and wholly giving himself to me? My body was aflame with anticipation as pale pink vulnerability floated around him like clouds at sunset.</p><p>“Miss Grace,” he began, his melodious voice raising goosebumps across my skin. “You have granted me your forgiveness, undeserved though it was. In return, I am yours… solely and completely… if you will have me. I will worship you as the queen you are and will consider it the highest honour to be at your service at any time or place you so desire. You hold my heart in your hands, Miss Grace, whether you will accept it or not. I was yours from the moment I saw you and I will do whatever I must in order to earn the right to once more call you my Queen.” </p><p>Tears of unbound joy flowed down my cheeks and I was unable to speak. It felt as though my heart had swollen to twice its size. We still had so much to talk about, of course. It could wait. Right now, we just needed each other. We needed to close the door on the world, bask in the solitude of being together while time moved on for everyone save us. Us; two broken people uniting, finding the cracks, the splits, the wounds, and pouring ourselves into them until there was no telling where one ended and the other began. I’d always thought I was fine, that I was strong enough to be alone because, I told myself I was never truly alone. There was always a pretty boy or girl I could steal away from their mundane tasks, take them on a journey to Pleasure Island where I would feed and be fed. Except, once that journey ended, once the moans and the sighs fell silent, there was nothing; nothing to talk about, nothing further to do. So, I’d leave. I’d be that amazing one-night stand that they’d talk about with their friends; the mysterious Madam Elixir, and they’d wonder who I really was. But they’d never know. They’d likely forget me as the years passed by. I told myself it was better that way because it lessened the chances of being hurt. Like Snape, I’d been denying myself intimacy, not out of self-punishment, but out the fear my parents had scarred me with. Like Snape, I’d fooled myself into believing I did not, in fact, need intimacy. I instead chose to believe that I was living a life of self-indulgence, allowing my impulses to rule me instead of my anxiety. Lies. All lies. This time, there was no leaving. Entering into this with Snape would render me just as vulnerable as he and, just like Snape, I needed to learn the lesson that it was okay to be vulnerable. I needed to be reminded that sometimes, in vulnerability, is where we show our greatest strength. I studied my hands and for the first time, saw the pale pink vulnerability encasing them. It spread itself out, stretching towards Snape and when it reached him, when the two pale pinks collided, it became brilliant, blinding white. I couldn’t deny it. I couldn’t run from it. All I could do was dive in, head first.</p><p>“My sweet, brave Severus, look at me,” I said gently. </p><p>He raised his angel face and it shone with feelings; fervent, earnest and sincere feelings all laid bare. I out held my hand and when he took it, pulled him to his feet. </p><p>“Severus…” I stroked his face and he closed his eyes, pushing his cheek into my hand. “I made it my mission to make you mine. I wanted nothing except to save you from yourself, to be your elixir, your healing balm that would make you realise how special you are. I knew I could do it. I knew it would take time, but I knew I’d be able to do it. And my reward would be seeing you in all your blazing glory, confident, self-assured… and mine. I never expected to find that you were a piece missing in a puzzle that had been left incomplete for a long time. I was so confident in myself that I’d forgotten what it felt like to fear losing someone. I’d blocked that out. I’d blocked out the ability to feel anything towards another person by telling myself I was, well, basically… God’s gift to them. And that by associating myself with, by being with them, I was doing them some kind of huge favour… that was how I justified my worth. That was how I preserved my heart from pain.”</p><p>I swallowed, half ashamed and half incredulous at these self-realisations. Severus was worried I wouldn’t want him… the question should be if he would still want me now that I’d revealed a darkness within that I never knew I had. I was as broken as he was. Then, he was kissing my fingers, my hands, my wrists, showering them with such softness; such care. It stilled the storm brewing across my brow and within my chest. He wasn’t recoiling from me like I was a monster. He understood self-preservation.</p><p>“When I’m with you,” I continued, “when we touch, like this…” I indicated our interlocked hands, “your aura and mine kind of collide and explode into pure white. It means harmony. I… don’t know what that means for us exactly but… I know you are someone I fear losing.”</p><p>His kisses stilled and he took my hand and placed it on his chest, over his heart. “I have given this to you. When I realised, I was terrified and drew back into the comfort of my shadows. Yet, I could not take back what had already been done and, it took time, but I realised I did not want to. Believe me when I say I do not do this lightly and without thought. I spent a great deal of time thinking of nothing else. You have saved me and I. Am. Yours.”</p><p>“Then I am yours, my Prince.” I whispered around the lump in my throat threatening to block my airways. </p><p>My hand still held in his over his heart, I used my other hand to bring his face down to me so I could kiss him. As our lips met, the lump dissolved. Nothing, nothing on this earth had ever felt so right as tying myself to Severus Snape. I wrapped myself around him, tangling my fingers into his hair and giving a slight tug.</p><p>Snape sighed and murmured, “My Queen,” against my lips. </p><p>I kissed along his jawline and down his neck where I latched my teeth into flesh and brought forth a desperate moan from Snape. I leaned up and bit his earlobe.</p><p>“Undress me,” I said, whispering the order seductively into his ear. </p><p>I was still wearing Madam Elixir’s too big dress and robe and I was yearning to be rid if it, to feel my skin pressed against Snape’s. </p><p>“As you wish, my Queen.”</p><p>Hardly daring to breathe, Snape unclasped the fastening at my breast that held my robe closed. Stepping behind me, he slid the robe down my arms until it came free. He placed it carefully on top of his own clothes draped over the chair then set to work, expertly unlacing the corset bodice of my dress. When it was loose enough, he pushed the dress down my shoulders, kissing and caressing my now bare skin as he went, savouring every inch. When the dress reached my hips, he bent to continue gliding the dress down, kissing down my spine, and as the dress moved down to my thighs, he peppered my ass with kisses and a few bites. I squealed and heard him chuckle, a deep husky sound that made my every nerve stand to attention. </p><p>“Careful, my Prince,” I warned, semi-serious. </p><p>“Hmmm… or what?” he said in a low voice. “You will stop me? I think not, my Queen. You crave me as much as I crave you and you will ravage me, I am sure. You will take your fill, but first, my Queen, I request permission to worship your body. Let me taste you on my tongue, explore every line and curve so that I may commit it to memory.” </p><p>The dress was a pile of material pooled at my feet. Snape bent to retrieve it and I quickly stepped free of the fabric. Now I was left only in my dark green lace bra and panties, fishnet stockings, and my high, stiletto-heeled, black boots that laced to my knees. How appropriate I chose to wear this set… I thought. Green suited me. It brought out the colour of my auburn hair and hazel eyes. The gauzy light from the candles turned my tanned skin into a golden glow.</p><p>“Come then, my Prince, finish undressing me and show me how you would worship your Queen.” I pointed to the floor in front of me. “Take a knee,” I demanded.</p><p>Snape devoured me with greedy eyes as he dropped to one knee. I lifted one booted foot and set in on his upright knee in a silent command indicating he was to remove them for me. He obeyed, those skilled fingers making quick work of the laces so he could tug each boot smoothly from my feet. His hands, big enough to completely encircle my ankles, moved up the sides of my legs to the top of my stockings and rolled them down. I steadied myself on his shoulder as he pulled the stockings all the way off. Grazing his fingers up my legs once more, he grasped the top of my panties and looked up at me, his dark eyes blazing, the corner of his mouth turned up and a sexy half grin, and began to slide the delicate lace down my legs. The air felt cool against my throbbing pussy, hot and wet with sharp, urgent desire. Snape leaned forward, still down on one knee, towards my juicy, sopping cunt like a man hypnotised and as much as I wanted his mouth on me, I had other ideas about how. I pushed a foot into his chest, causing him to fall backwards onto the black, fluffy, shagpile rug covering the cold stone floor. </p><p>“Well, how kind of you to offer me a seat,” I said cheekily. “And such a pretty seat too. A throne fit for a queen.”</p><p>Wanting to be fully naked before making use of my dark prince’s mouth, I unclipped my bra and tossed it aside, not caring where it landed. I nudged his legs straight so he was more comfortable then stood over him, walking up so my pussy was above his face. Dropping to my knees, I teased him by holding my cunt just out of his reach. </p><p>“You wanted to taste your queen? So, taste, my sweet prince. Worship my cunt with your mouth…” </p><p>Snape growled like a hungry wolf and dug his hands into my ass, yanking me down to sit fully on his face. His tongue flicked out to lick lightly along my slit and I sucked in a breath, while my prince moaned as if he was tasting the most delicious, decadent treat he’s ever had the pleasure of tasting. He circled my clit with his tongue in agonising, lazy circles, then went back to my soaking hole to dive his tongue deep inside. I heaved a great sigh and laced my fingers into his hair, tugging his head up as though I could bury him inside me even more. My other hand played at my breasts, tweaking and rolling my nipples between my fingers. Snape watched me, fiercely intent, taking in every expression, every sound he was drawing from me, using them as a guide to direct his actions and feed his own pleasure. He pumped his tongue in and out, fingers and nails digging relentlessly into my ass, then withdrew and returned to my clit, circling and sucking on it, causing little spasms of pleasure to ripple across my body. He kept up the same pattern, teasing me, dragging out my climax so he could continue to feast on me. I was starting to get edgy and began grinding myself on his face. Taking the hint, he began to work his tongue faster, flicking over my clit in an up and down motion, stopping to suck at it. My orgasm was rapidly approaching. I ground down hard into Snape’s mouth, smothering him with my pussy. </p><p>“I’m going to cum!” I cried. “I’m going to cum in your mouth, Severus. Make me cum in your mouth!”</p><p>He growled again and I heard in it his desperation to make me cum, to taste all of me. It was one of the sexiest sounds I had ever heard man make and it sent me over, crashing headlong into a violent, earth shattering orgasm. I threw my head back, high pitched sighs flying from my lips and my body convulsing with the sheer force of pleasure assailing me. Snape slowed his administrations as my body settled and stilled. Panting, I rolled sideways and lay beside him.</p><p>“Wow…” was about all I could manage to say as I tried to catch my breath.</p><p>Snape chuckled that low, sexy chuckle and propped himself up on an elbow to look at me from under his lashes. His chin glistened in the candlelight, covered in my juices.</p><p>“You’ve got a little something, just here,” I teased, pointing to the same spot on my own chin.</p><p>Not taking his eyes from me, he wiped his thumb across his chin and sucked the remnants of my climax from it. A scintillating tingle worked its way across my body, coming to rest between my thighs. I grabbed his hand and stuck his thumb in my own mouth, sucking it and swirling my tongue around, then caught it between my teeth and bit down. Snape hissed and I smirked at him before allowing him to remove his thumb, but he kept his hand on my face, fingers caressing my cheek, sweeping down to my throat, down between my breasts and across my stomach. Leaving a hand on my stomach, he brought his head down towards my breasts, looking at me inquiringly. When I didn’t stop him, he eagerly closed the distance between his mouth and my breasts. My back arched of its own accord, rising to meet Snape’s insistent lips. I snaked a hand under the arm he was propped up on and scratched my nails into his back and he responded by giving my nipple a sharp nip. The hand on my stomach inched down towards the centre of my arousal and I let it, spreading my legs in invitation. My prince deserved this undisturbed chance to explore my body however he liked. Besides, with the way he kept casting furtive glances at me, I knew he hadn’t forgotten who was in control. I was so proud of him. He had come so far. A small, vicious voice niggled at the back of my head trying to tell me he was only like this because he’d almost lost me. Once the shock had worn off and he realised I was – and was going to be – alright, he’d get over it and push me away again.</p><p><i>Shut up!</i> I silently yelled at the voice. <i>That’s bullshit and you know I can see bullshit coming from a mile away.</i></p><p>The voice receded back into whatever dank, malicious hole it had crawled out of and I lay back to enjoy the feeling of Severus’ exquisite fingers playing across my skin, learning my sensitive spots that made me sigh in bliss, learning where I liked to be kissed and where I needed teeth instead of lips. Surprising me, Snape threw a leg over mine, holding it in place so I wouldn’t be able to close my legs as his hand reached its final destination. Fuck I loved his hands – hands accustomed to handling delicate, fragile equipment and volatile potions; hands trained to be precise. </p><p>“Would my queen like to cum again?” Snape asked as his fingers stroked up and down my slit, made slick once more with arousal. “Or did she have something else in mind?”</p><p>“Oh, I have plenty of things in mind, my darling prince,” I answered wickedly. “But I believe you still have some worshiping to do.”</p><p>“I will never stop worshiping you, my Queen. Always your every wish will be my command.”</p><p>“Your Queen wishes you to make her cum all over your hand so she can watch you lick it clean.”</p><p>Snape smirked. “As you wish.”</p><p>He deftly slipped his two middle fingers inside me and proceeded to pump them in and out. Realising he’d forgotten about my breasts in order to watch himself work my cunt, I grabbed him by the back of the head and pushed his lips to my breasts. His tongue flicked over my hard little nubs and teeth bit into the surrounding flesh, leaving strawberry red marks as his fingers, deep inside me, curled upwards and hit my sweet spot. My hips thrust up, prevented from moving too much by Snape’s leg over mine. Strange whimpering sounds filled the room and I was vaguely aware that they were coming from me. I couldn’t remember ever making such sounds. Then again, I couldn’t remember being with anyone who attracted me on the same level Snape did. I’d never been with anyone who made every touch, every encounter, every word, feel so intimate. How had I been getting off all this time? Intimacy had a huge effect on the pleasure one felt. I clung to Snape, nails digging into the muscles of his back as he finger-fucked me to climax. Stars danced in my vision and I cried out his name, not giving a shit if the entire castle heard me. The stars were still there as he gently withdrew his fingers, blurring the view of him licking those fingers clean. </p><p>“Was that… satisfactory, my Queen,” Snape drawled mischievously. </p><p>“It was acceptable,” I said imperiously, winking, “and that was just the entrée.”</p><p>I slid my leg out from under Snape’s and stood, leisurely stretching and surreptitiously giving him an eyeful of my long, slender body. A flick of my wand conjured a long, red-silk ribbon which I fashioned into a leash and placed around Snape’s neck, using it to pull him to his feet. He rose up, graceful and elegant as a panther and I walked backwards towards the bed, pulling him along with me. My legs bumped into the end of the bed and I hopped up onto it, shimmying myself back till I came to rest on the pillows. I pulled Snape onto the bed and he crawled the short distance between us, a hint of a panther’s predatory nature in his sleek movements. I pulled at the leash until Snape was covering my body with his own, hands on either side of my head propping him up. </p><p>“Give me your best fuck, my Prince. Worship my pussy with your cock!” I reached down to grasp his silky shaft and guided it towards my opening. “Do not go gently,” I commanded. </p><p>At those words, Snape filled me with one hard thrust, snarling in rabid bliss. I caught my breath, my pussy letting him glide in. He fit so perfectly inside me, hitting all the right places, like a well-made sword and sheath. I wanted to further explore this inner predator of his. How much fun it would be to pit his predator nature against my own, fighting for dominance, like a sexy, erotic wrestling match. </p><p>“Fuck me, Severus,” I demanded, grasping the leash’s knot sitting in the hollow if his throat and giving it a hard tug. </p><p>I caught his lips with my own and kissed him savagely, biting his lower lip while he slammed himself into me with unbridled aggression. I wrapped my legs around him, using him as leverage so I could lift myself up and match his momentum. The hand not holding the ribbon leash clawed deeply into his back as I held on; deeply enough to draw blood. Snape was grunting, his vicious teeth biting any piece of skin he could get his teeth on. </p><p>Growling, I bit his earlobe, dragging my teeth along it. “Tell me when you’re going to cum. I want you to cum for me. I want you to unload your pleasure into me…”</p><p>Snape moaned, a plaintive, eager sound. He wanted to impress me and he was certainly doing a good job. Other people I’d been with had been almost afraid to fuck me with such force, even when I made it an order. Most people are so disappointingly weak; which is why I always made sure to be on top. Perhaps I’d finally met my match in Snape. He was holding nothing back, hair flapping wildly about his face, pounding into me so hard I had to clench my teeth to stop them knocking together.</p><p>“You feel so good, my Queen… so good…” he panted. “I’m close…” I felt him swell within me, triggering the start of my own climax and a few seconds later, in a strangled voice he cried out, “I’m going to cum!”</p><p>“Look at me,” I growled, yanking the leash by its knot again. “Look at me and cum for me, my dirty little prince.”</p><p>Forehead to forehead, eye to eye, both sets of teeth clenched and my hand at his throat and nails in his back, we went falling off the edge simultaneously into the sweet agony of orgasm. Pure white ballooned out around us, encasing us in a bubble of harmony. I wished Snape could see. It was so beautiful. From the white bubble sprang my silvery blue patronus; my lioness joined by a lion, both roaring ferociously, the lion following the lead of my lioness. Snape was saying my name, loudly then quieter and quieter as the climatic wave receded. We stayed as we were, our bodies entwined, sweaty and sated. Sluggishly, I removed the red ribbon leash and Snape cast a subtle contraceptive spell then rolled to the side and lay facing me so he could throw an arm across my torso and wrap a leg over mine, snuggling close like he wanted to meld into one. I opened my arm and he nestled his head on my chest. In the silence and stillness, the events of the night came flooding back. Snape must have sensed the change in my mood, or perhaps he felt my muscles tense.</p><p>“Shhhh,” he soothed. “You are safe.”</p><p>That riled me. I was meant to be soothing him. Given the circumstances however, I felt obliged to let myself be soothed for a change. </p><p>“It was my mother, you know, who tried to poison me,” I said thickly. </p><p>Even though I knew it shouldn’t surprise me, it still did. We hadn’t always hated each other, my parents and I. When I was young and compliant, there had been some good times where my parents had acted like my parents and treated me to fun days out, or the occasional ice cream for dinner. </p><p>Snape inhaled sharply. “Your mother?”</p><p>“Yep,” I seethed, anger boiling my blood.</p><p>He propped himself up to study me. “What do you wish to do about it?”</p><p>“I don’t know…” I admitted. It was true. I had no idea what I wanted to do about it. </p><p>“Do not think about it now,” Snape suggested, enforcing his point by snuggling into me again. “There will be time to vent your anger later. Just rest. Stay with me and rest.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter Twelve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a big chapter, my loves. Buckle in! Harper and Severus get caught by none other than Headmistress McGonagall. How will she react to the scene she has walked in on? Later, Severus reveals that he did, in fact, know Harper's parents; that he had been one to give them orders during their time as Death Eaters. And, if that wasn't enough to deal with, Harper and Severus are summoned to McGonagalls's office where the current Minister of Magic, Kingley Shacklebolt, is waiting for them with a request both Harper and Severus detest. In the midst of all the drama, Harper has some enlightening realisations and is now left with the task of deciding what she will do with them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I did stay… totally against my norm. There wasn’t much of the night left anyway and I had to get used to stepping out of my comfort zone. If I couldn’t do that for Severus Snape, I’d never do it.</p><p>“I’ll just tell my room mates I went to bed late and got up early,” I mumbled sleepily.</p><p>Snape was already asleep, wrapped around me like a vine. I let my eyes flutter closed and must have dozed off because next minute I was rudely awoken by a voice calling out from the other side of the bedroom door. Fuzzy from fatigue, I wasn’t able to register what was happening until it was too late.</p><p>“Severus? Severus, are you awake? There’s a student missing, a Slytherin student… the Australian girl Harper Grace… oh for goodness sake. Alohomora!”</p><p>I was just in the process of poking Snape awake when the door burst open and he woke with a jump, startled and adorably dishevelled. In strode Professor McGonagall, all business and concern. She stopped short at the scene before her. Both still naked, we lay on top of the covers, Snape still draped across me and trying to figure out the cause of the commotion.</p><p>“Oh… oh dear… my ah, my apologies Severus, Miss Grace,” said McGonagall, clearly flustered. “You aren’t missing then, I see?” She wasn’t looking at us but I could see the humour in the curve of her lips.</p><p>“Nope,” I said, trying to sound contrite and failing miserably. I just sounded smug. “Just been, ah, doing some extra curricula activities.”</p><p>McGonagall snorted. “Extra curricula indeed.”</p><p>“Minerva…?” Snape blinked, confused.</p><p>“Never mind, Severus. It doesn’t matter now. I’ll leave you two as you were but, if you want breakfast, I suggest you get a move on. I think, perhaps, that some coffee is in order?”<br/>
</p><p>I could practically hear the twinkle in her eye.</p><p>“Thank you, professor,” I said, hoping she would hear all the intended meaning I tried to pile into those three words.</p><p>“Yes, well, as long as this does not interfere with your studies, Miss Grace, or your duties as professor and deputy headmaster, Severus, then I see no harm. But you can rest assured that I will be keeping a firm eye on you both.”</p><p>Snape, only now catching up with the situation, blushed a very deep red. “Of course, Headmistress.”</p><p>“Oh, and Miss Grace, I will have a house elf bring you your robes,” added McGonagall before throwing a small wave at us over her shoulder and taking her leave.</p><p>“Well, that was awkward,” I said with a chuckle.</p><p>“Why was she here? She never barges in to my quarters in such a manner,” Snape intoned, the blush now turned to a frown of annoyance.</p><p>“She thought I was missing. My room mates must have reported it when I didn’t turn up at breakfast and you’re my head of house so…”</p><p>“Ah, that would explain it.”</p><p>“Are you alright?” I asked, worried this intrusion may lead him to have second thoughts.</p><p>He brushed some hair from my cheek and gave me a doe-eyed, sleepy smile. “I am always alright when I am with you.”</p><p>I kissed him lightly. “Good. Come on then, Professor Snape. The coffee is calling!”</p><p>*******</p><p>Since the debacle with my mother, Snape insisted that I let him be the one to go to Hog’s Head Inn to deliver potions, or, at the very least, let him come with me so he could keep an eye out. It didn’t bother him that I was breaking school rules by going to Hogsmeade without authorisation. It only bothered him that my mother was still out there, because that meant I wasn’t safe. He had also taken the liberty of informing the Ministry that he had spotted my mother in Hogsmeade. Apparently, she was a wanted woman who had somehow been able to evade the Aurors tasked with capturing her and any other Death Eaters still on the loose.</p><p>“She thinks she killed me,” I said matter-of-factly the following Wednesday. “Why would she be looking for me when she thinks I’m already dead?”</p><p>We were in the Room of Requirement during one of the only free periods I had all to myself, making it the perfect time to brew potions without needing to worry about excuses. Snape so happened to have the same period free, I discovered, when he caught me making my way up to the seventh floor. Happily, I invited him to come with me and now he sat observing my potion making techniques with keen interest. He had never wanted to teach but surmised that if he had to, potions would be his best option. The almost obsessive desire he had shown in trying to usurp the position as Defense Against the Dark Arts professor had just been part of the act to keep Voldemort convinced of his loyalties. Potions and the art of potion making was, and has always been, his first passion, with Defense Against the Dark Arts a close second. Being alone together was a temptation, I’ll admit; especially with Snape making his admiration of me quite clear with those sultry, fathomless, bedroom eyes he kept casting my way. Classes, homework and other essential activities, had kept Snape and I at a distance from each other over the last few days; not that we hadn’t been having fun. Whenever we were in the same room, the sexual tension between us was palpable. There would be sneaky smooches in dark corners, casual brushes of fingers if we had to pass each other papers during class. Snape had even done the whole ‘correct my wand grip’ act once and I’d almost burst out laughing, the laughter swallowed as he pressed his body into my back, his hot breath tickling my neck. I’d felt his erection digging into me and as subtly as I could, I pushed my ass back against it, pretending I was adjusting my stance. Lucky for him his robes were so voluminous that he could easily hide his arousal behind them; extremely lucky for him because I so loved to tease him. I’d done the ‘oops I dropped my quill’ act in front of his desk a few times, bending down in front of him and hitching my robes and skirt up just enough to give him a view of my ass. Same with the ‘bend to tie my laces act,’ and the 'sitting with my legs spread under cover of the desk with no panties on' act… just to name a few. And we had both been sending images back and forth at the most inappropriate of times; like during meals or class, when we had to strain to keep our desire hidden while spinning, erotic pictures flew through our mind like a pornographic movie. Snape had really come out of his shell and was even beginning to act a little cocky around me, like he knew how much I wanted him. I loved it. I loved how when it was just the two of us, he dropped his guard immediately, opening himself up to me completely, baring his heart and soul. Gone was the surly, brooding professor, and out came either the swaggering, bratty prince who would flirt and banter with me, or the affectionate, sensitive gentleman who would treat me with such tender care. If I had to admit it, I was loving pretty much everything about him. I was so incredibly proud of him. But the next time we fuck, he is so going to cop it! Oh yes, I thought slyly, he will see the results and consequences of his teasing.<br/>
</p><p>The changes in his attitude and demeanor were starting to spill over into other areas of his life as well, and people were noticing. McGonagall kept beaming at me in gratitude and at Snape in pure happiness. If she didn’t stop it, she would be the one to give us away though it had been her that decided that we should keep our… intimate shenanigans (as she’d called it) … secret; at least until I graduated, anyway. Then we could do whatever we wanted with it, whenever and wherever we wanted.</p><p>“No. She may have seen me carry you off,” Snape replied, bringing me back to the present task.</p><p>“So? You said it’s almost impossible to survive a Moonseed poisoning; especially when it was as perfect as the one I made. What difference would it make if she saw you take me away?”</p><p>Snape wavered, uncertainty plain on his face. “There’s something I haven’t told you...” he said. “Not that I’ve been keeping it from you,” he added quickly when I raised my eyebrow at him. “There simply hasn’t been time. I was going to tell you last weekend however, we got a little… side-tracked… from conversation.”</p><p>He glanced at me with a timid smirk and my expression softened. It was true this was the first chance we’d had to talk properly since the weekend.</p><p>“Well, don’t keep me waiting,” I said, sounding more impatient than I meant to. Something heavy had settled on my chest and I had the distinct impression I wasn’t going to like whatever I was about to hear.</p><p>Snape drew a fortifying breath. “I… knew your parents.”</p><p>My heart stopped. I didn’t speak for several moments, digesting the statement Snape had just made. It made sense, I realised. He’d been a Death Eater. My parents had been Death Eaters… Another realisation hit me. Snape and my parents would have been at school together! My parents would have been in their fifth year when Snape started his first.</p><p>“Harper?” Snape was half standing from the tall stool he’d been sitting on, trying to peer at my downcast face staring avidly into my bubbling potion.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me earlier?” I asked, my voice faint. I hadn’t decided how I felt about this news yet.</p><p>“I didn’t want to remind you of them, of what they… what I… had been. I didn’t want to answer questions you might have asked about what we did in the name of the Dark Lord. It is not an easy time in my life to look back on. Forgive me. I only sought to protect us both from further pain.” His voice shook. I could feel his panic setting in and knew my reaction wasn’t helping.</p><p>“You already showed me things you had done,” I pointed out. “You even stipulated you would allow nothing between us until I saw, as you put it ‘the monster I was seeking to associate with.’” I was frozen, unable to tear my gaze from my potion. Was he about to tell me that what he’d shown me was nothing? That he’d done far worse things?</p><p>“I did,” he said carefully. “What I showed you happened just before your parents joined the Death Eaters. What I showed you… was me at my worst. I admit I had no idea on what protocol to follow in regards to informing you of your parents… and, I did not exactly work closely with them when they did join. By the time they came along, I was more in the position of giving orders, not taking orders. I sent them to carry out the Dark Lord’s wishes… disenchanted though they were to be following the directive of someone who was, in their eyes, a mere youth.”</p><p>I could picture my father, sneering at a young Severus while being told what to do. I could picture the young Severus arrogantly standing his ground, egotistical and self-assured in his place within his master’s ranks. Voldemort aside, my father being forced to obey orders from a teenager was hilarious.</p><p>I gave a sniff of sardonic amusement. “My father would have hated you.”</p><p>Eyebrow raised, Snape gave a similar sniff, a harsh puff of air through nostrils. “You could say that, yes.”</p><p>Silence fell between us, my mind still processing this new information. When he couldn’t handle the suspense anymore, Snape was the one to break it.</p><p>“Harper… I am still unsure as to whether I should have told you, now or earlier, but I do know I want no secrets between us. I… have come to trust you because you have shown yourself to be trustworthy and, I want you to know me in every way possible, just as I wish to know you. I l…”</p><p>His fists clenched on the workbench and my head flew up, heart beating like an out-of-control stampede. A new colour – rich, clinquant maroon – had come sweeping and into his aura. And he was utterly terrified of it. Yet he had to know I would see it; that I would feel it.</p><p><i>'Der',</i> the smartass called Logic informed me silently, <i>'that’s part of the reason he’s so fucking terrified, you idiot.'</i></p><p>“I… care about you, very much, Harper Grace,” he continued warily, laboriously. “Tell me what you would have me do.”</p><p>He didn’t say it. I should have known he wouldn’t. It was too soon for anything like that... Wasn’t it? The aching disappointment I felt rip through me apparently believed otherwise.</p><p>Gathering my thoughts, and my nerves, I said, “I don’t want any secrets either, Severus. And I do want to know everything about you. Nothing will change the fact that I want to… be with you…” I finished, cringing. Why did feelings have to make everything so awkward. “I want you to know everything about me, too, and I’d hope nothing would change… ah… on your end… either.”</p><p>Fucking hell this is torture, I thought. My stomach had been invaded by a thousand butterflies… or maybe a thousand dancing monkeys. Whatever it was, it was making me feel nauseous. And was I actually blushing? I never blushed!</p><p>Snape’s hand began to reach for me then stopped, lingering awkwardly in the middle. “Never,” he half whispered, half choked.</p><p>I smiled weakly, the room spinning as the monkeys broke into a fast-paced tap dance. “As… as for my parents…” I said, coughing and clearing my throat. “I don’t know whether I want to know or not.”</p><p>It was the truth. This was huge and I had absolutely no idea how to handle it.</p><p>Snape blinked. He’d been expecting me to say more. “Well… I suppose… you are now aware that the information is available… should you ever wish to know...?” The higher inflection in tone of the last word showed his unease.</p><p>All I could do was nod as I got back to brewing my potion, stirring the bubbling liquid. There was still one riddle we had not solved and it had been playing on my mind.</p><p>“How had she known it was me?” I asked quietly.</p><p>Snape waved a hand at the potion I was making; into which I was adding more than the standard ingredients. “Your potions do stand out, you know. They are exceptional and the unusual ingredients you choose to add are like a signature. I know I would be able to tell your potion apart from anyone else’s. Obviously, your mother heard rumours of Madam Elixir’s unconventional brews, perhaps even sought a consult previously, in disguise, and asked you to make a particular potion she knew you had altered.”</p><p>I felt sick. He was right. My potions would have been a dead giveaway. Word of mouth was the only way I advertised and, given all my mother’s underground connections, it would have been only a matter of time until she heard about the extra potency of Madam Elixir’s potions. And she was still out there. No doubt she’d want to check to see if she’d been successful in killing me. How could I have been so stupid? Although, on the other hand, could I really be blamed for believing I was safe from my own mother? That the woman who had birthed me would be the last person on the planet to seek my demise?</p><p>In the end, we decided we would go to Hogsmeade together. I argued that, as the face of the business, I had to be there to meet and greet clients. Snape, being a smartass, threw back the fact that no one could actually see my face. I’d poked my tongue out at him but graciously accepted his proposal to come with me. It couldn’t hurt, I thought. Snape would use the excuse that he required assistance with some purchases, which would give me something other than the lousy homework excuse to tell my room mates. We also decided he, too, should employ the use of a disguise. Most – if not all – the teachers of Hogwarts were well known in Hogsmeade. In terms of my mother, Snape had eventually got around to explaining that, due to their time together as Death Eaters, she would know of his talent with potions and thus may believe he had managed to save me. Caution was necessary. In hindsight, I probably should have had a bodyguard already. Such was my arrogance that I hadn’t thought of it. I’d thought I was perfectly capable of taking care of myself.</p><p>Having packed away my equipment and ingredients, Snape and I were about to leave the Room of Requirement when a Patronus came zooming brightly into the room. It was a tabby cat with square markings around its eyes, like it was wearing spectacles.</p><p>“Severus,” came Headmistress McGonagall’s voice. “Please see me in my office at 8:00pm this evening and, bring Miss Grace with you. It involves her, too.”</p><p>The Patronus vanished in a blink. Snape and I looked at each other, wondering why we had been summoned.</p><p>“She didn’t sound angry,” I offered. “What could it be about?”</p><p>Snape frowned. “I’ve no idea.”</p><p>We didn’t have long to wait. Charms was my next and last class of the day. “I’ll meet you at the entry to McGonagall’s office after dinner, yeh?”</p><p>Brooding, Snape merely nodded. To distract him, and also because I wanted to, I fisted my hands into the front of his robes and pushed him roughly up against the wall. Surprised, he threw his hands out and pressed his palms against the cold stone while I kissed him ferociously upon the lips, nipping at his bottom lip before abandoning it to sink my teeth into his neck, just above the high collar of his jacket and below his ear; the only free patch of skin. He groaned and, pressing my body firmly against his, I could feel his growing erection, which stirred hungry desire between my own legs. But there wasn’t time for anything more so, giving a low chuckle and, much to his consternation, I pulled back.</p><p>“Come,” I said, crooking my finger at him. “I’ve got things to learn and you’ve got things to teach.”</p><p>Scowling shrewdly at me from hooded eyes, he made a noise of frustration as he pushed off the wall to follow me.</p><p>*******</p><p>At 8:00pm sharp, Snape and I arrived at the stone gargoyle which both marked and concealed the entrance to the principal’s office. I was trying to think of something we may have done in order for the Headmistress to summon us. Did we unknowingly get caught by someone who had reported us? It didn’t seem likely as we had been extremely careful; or at least, I thought so. Restlessly, I smoothed my robes, trying to use the action to brush off the brimming nerves. Even though Snape knew of my anxiety, I wanted to appear unfazed in front of him. I wanted to be someone he thought of as his rock, someone who could make him feel safe.</p><p><i>'Being someone he can relate to would have the same effect,'</i> Logic unhelpfully reminded me.</p><p>Bleh. Caring certainly was no easy feat. That’s why I’d avoided it so much in the past.</p><p>“If it was something bad, surely McGonagall wouldn’t have wanted to wait till after dinner,” I said lightly.</p><p>Snape stared at me, surrounded by nervous energy yet remaining outwardly stoic. With purpose, he stepped up to the gargoyle.</p><p>“Ginger Newt,” he pronounced in a clear voice.</p><p>There was the grinding noise of stone on stone as the gargoyle began to move, revealing a winding staircase. We jumped onto the bottom step and the staircase began to move up, spiralling slowly until it reached the top. I hadn’t been to McGonagall’s office before. The huge double doors looked intimidating, though perhaps they wouldn’t if the circumstances had been different. Given that I was imagining the worst, walking through those doors felt as though I was walking myself into Azkaban. McGonagall sat behind her desk, all primness and propriety. Her hair, usually hidden beneath her witch’s hat, was wound into a tight bun atop her head and her glasses were perched on the end of her nose. Behind her, hanging on the wall, was a large portrait I recognised as Albus Dumbledore who lifted a tea cup towards us in acknowledgement. Prick. I turned away, not even trying to hide my dismissal and a tall, imposing figure unfolded himself from one of three chairs facing McGonagall’s desk. Taken aback, I stared in blank shock. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic, stood before us, dark-skinned and dressed in tidy, fashionable robes of purple, blue and gold. A round hat perched on his head above eyes that would be warm, if not for the seriousness in them. Gold flowed freely through his aura, marking him as a wizard of ample power. It was the most dominating colour along with the royal blue of responsibility. The blue sat heavily upon him, not suffocating or overwhelming like a burden; more so indicating that he considered his responsibilities as Minister to be his top priority. Adding to this admirable trait was the emerald green weaving through the blue and gold. Emerald green was the colour of honesty. Britain can rest assured knowing they have a Minister who carries out his responsibilities with honesty and integrity, I thought wryly. Kingsley flashed his white teeth in a welcoming grin and moved around the chair, offering an amicable handshake to Snape.</p><p>“Severus,” he said in a deep, booming voice. “It is good to see you.”</p><p>“Likewise, Minister,” Snape answered politely, a little stiff in his shaking of Kingsley’s hand.</p><p>Kingsley gave Snape a friendly clap on his shoulder and Snape relaxed, his shoulders dropping. Something about their greeting suggested this was the first time they had seen each other since the truth about Snape became public. Kingsley was regarding Snape with a certain type of awe and gratitude.</p><p>“And you must be Harper Grace. It is a pleasure to meet you,” said Kingsley, bringing his attention to me and shaking my hand in both of his.</p><p>“You, too,” I managed, my heart threatening to leap from my chest.</p><p>The Minister of Magic, here, and summoning Snape and I… What on earth could this be about?</p><p>Kingsley waved to the other two chairs, directing us to sit as he reclaimed his own seat. “I apologise for the lack of warning regarding my visit.”</p><p>“Nonsense, Minister,” said McGonagall as she refilled Kingsley’s tea cup and poured two new cups for Snape and I. “Biscuit?” she offered.</p><p>Snape and I declined but Kingsley helped himself to the biscuit that had obviously inspired McGonagall’s password to her office. He dunked it in his tea and took bite, making a noise of appreciation and thanks before turning to face us.</p><p>“To business,” he announced. “Severus, your tip off on the sighting of Vivian Grace, Harper’s mother, has sparked a renewed resolution in the efforts to capture the Death Eaters who escaped after the battle. Morale has been lagging of late, due to no new information or leads. It was this that made us realise we had not been making use of a vital asset well within our reach. Severus, I have come to request your assistance in our endeavours. I was hoping you would come work with us at the Ministry for a short while, aiding the Aurors. Given your history, we thought you might be able to assist us with your inside knowledge on Death Eaters and their habits, perhaps places they may be likely to hole up in. We thought you could go in as a comrade returned and lure them out.”</p><p>The audacity! I thought heatedly. How dare they? How COULD they ask Snape to play the double agent again? After all he had been through, how in Merlin’s name could they ask this of him? Without thinking, I jumped to my feet.</p><p>“No way!” I snapped.</p><p>McGonagall shot me a warning look and I returned her look with a warning of my own… <i>Help him, or else!</i></p><p>Snape had frozen, tea cup and saucer in hand, the cup half way to his mouth. In a deadly, poised motion, he lowered the cup to its saucer and raised his hand at me. “Thank you, Miss Grace,” he said thinly, “but I believe I can speak for myself.”</p><p>Kingsley was staring at me in surprise, not sure how to take my outburst. I sat back down with a huff but I could see the thread of control Snape had been hanging onto snap, flicking back to strike him like a rubber band as panic and anger surged through his emotions.</p><p>“That… is not an area of my life I wish to revisit,” Snape said, the anger coiled and ready to strike. “I was their ally, the right hand of the Dark Lord. And I betrayed him.”</p><p>“Would they know how events unfolded? Were there any witness to… when You Know Who…” Kingsley trailed off uncomfortably.</p><p>“Tried to kill me?” Snape finished for him with a sneer. “The Dark Lord would have been sure to inform them of my… treason… of his… belief… that I wanted the Elder Wand for myself. He would have used my death as an example… an illustration of how he treated those who would seek to betray him, no matter who they had once been. I cannot go back. Any remaining Death Eater will believe me dead. Were I to appear in their midst, there would be no time to convince them I remained their ally. They would see my being alive as an insult to the Dark Lord, a stain upon the name and reputation of the Dark Lord… a stain they would not hesitate to remove.”</p><p>A prickling sensation ran across my skin. There was at least one Death Eater who might know he was alive… my mother. Who else could she have informed? Could she and a group of Death Eaters, loyal even after the demise of Voldemort, be right know plotting to come after Snape and murder him in the name of their deceased Lord, righting what they believed to be wrong? Why had I not thought of the implications of this before? Snape could, at this very moment, be in grave danger! Desperately, I latched onto the connection between Snape and I, that white cord running from one to the other and back again. I gave it a great tug and shoved into his mind the image of my mother, standing up from where she crouched beside my limp form, turning to leave as he came running to my side.</p><p><i>“She might have seen you!”</i> I sent the thought urgently. We had discussed this very thing earlier that day only, we had spoken of it in terms of what it could mean for me, not Severus. Shame caused me to fall into a well of self-loathing. Had I always been so selfish?</p><p>Snape swore violently and I flinched as though I'd received a physical blow. Even though he had not said it aloud, it reverberated through my brain like an echo. <i>“Say nothing,”</i> he sent, gentler this time. <i>“There will be serious consequences if they find out you were in Hogsmeade when you should not have been.”</i></p><p>
  <i>“But…”</i>
</p><p><i>“Leave it to me,”</i> he said vehemently.</p><p>Kingsley was a step ahead of us. “You mentioned you saw Vivian Grace in Hogsmeade. I never thought to ask if… Is there any chance she may have seen you?”</p><p>“The possibility has occurred to me, yes,” Snape intoned. “And were that the case, there would be even less convincing them that I remained loyal to the Dark Lord and his cause. Who knows who she may have passed the information on to, but the fact I did not instigate any form of acknowledgment or communication with her would have raised suspicions.”</p><p>Folding my arms across my chest, I stuffed my crossed fingers out of sight, hoping this meant Snape would no longer be asked to go under cover among the Death Eaters. Severus may be one of the strongest wizards I knew, but emotionally, he was still fragile, still repairing from damages already done. He didn’t need more wounds. I still couldn’t believe I had been so wrapped in my own problems that I’d failed to realise what my mother seeing Snape could potentially mean. Me, with my grandiose, oh so noble intentions to save Severus Snape had possibly put him in straight back into harm’s way. I’d never hated myself more. I deserved the panic attack that was gaining momentum.</p><p>“Hmm. This changes things,” Kingsley said thoughtfully. “I must go and confer with my Aurors on the way forward. Before I leave, Miss Grace, is there anything you can tell me of your mother, where she may be?”</p><p>Gritting my teeth against the tears and panic threatening to explode beyond their containment lines, I shook my head. “No. I hadn’t… haven’t seen my mother for about a year. They were Death Eaters before I was born, then they moved to Australia after Voldemort was defeated the first time. I grew up there and they told me nothing of their life before me. I can tell you where we lived in Australia, people they knew there, but that’s about it.”</p><p>“Anything is better than nothing. You never know what piece of information will be vital,” Kingsley encouraged.</p><p>So, I sat there, dying inside, and told the Minister of Magic in a flat voice about my old house, the people my parents had introduced me to, places we visited… everything except about my unique magic.</p><p><i>'Maybe you should tell him,'</i> my subconscious scolded derisively. <i>'What good has it done anyone but yourself by keeping it secret.'</i></p><p>Shocked, I realised my subconscious was right. Since running out on my parents, I hadn’t used my unusual abilities for the advantages of anyone save myself. Except Severus… my heart reminded me. <i>Is that true though?</i> my subconscious countered. Or, was I operating under the illusion I painted for myself of saving Severus Snape, when really, I’d just been playing him all along, luring him into my trap because he was pretty and I wanted him?</p><p>As though he had heard those thoughts, Snape sent a thought of his own. <i>“Do not tell them of your gifts.”</i></p><p><i>“Why shouldn’t I?"</i> I demanded. <i>“It will help you, and that’s all I ever wanted but then I went and made you rescue me in front of my mother who probably saw you and now you might be in danger and I WILL make it right!”</i> I felt breathless, as though I’d spoken that rant out loud.</p><p>“Harper…”</p><p>I slammed the connection shut, cutting off whatever Snape had been about to say.</p><p>“Minister… there is something else you should know about me. You too, Headmistress...”</p><p>Under the curious scrutiny of my Headmistress and the Minister of magic, I took a steadying breath and launched into the tale of Harper Grace, exactly as I’d told it to Severus; Severus who sat there now, hearing it a second time with eyes closed and hands clenched. Self-preservation be damned, I thought. If there is one thing we Slytherins value above self-preservation, it is loyalty. Severus was mine. I had sworn to save him and I would do all in my power to protect him.</p><p>“So,” I said, reaching the end of my life story, “if this… if I… can help in anyway, consider me available.” I lifted my head, daring anyone to refuse me. “I fought in the battle here at Hogwarts. I killed my father. I will not hesitate to kill my mother if that is what it takes to ensure Se… safety of the Wizarding World,” I finished, catching myself at the end.</p><p>Both the Minister and McGonagall were staring at me, eyebrows raised all the way to their hairlines in shock.</p><p>“Merlin’s beard…” breathed McGonagall. “All this time and you never told a soul.”</p><p>“I didn’t want the judgment. I make my own way in this world and I didn’t want anyone believing I used my gifts to succeed instead of pure hard work and fierce ambition. Cheating is my parent’s style, not mine.” I sat straight at a rod, my body language announcing I was not about to back down. I was ready for a fight if a fight was to be had.</p><p>“This is an interesting turn of events indeed.” Kingsley wore an open expression of scrutiny and he sat quite still. “I’ve never heard of such magic. Have you, Minerva? Severus?”</p><p>“No, never,” replied McGonagall.</p><p>“No,” was Snape’s short answer.</p><p>“I must investigate this further,” announced Kingsley. “But I dare say we will definitely be making use of your unique gifts, Harper.” He stood to leave, his robes falling neatly into place. “I shall return tomorrow with our next course of action. Minerva, Severus, always a pleasure. Harper, it has been enlightening.”</p><p>McGonagall also stood. “I’ll see you out, Minister. Severus, Harper, wait here till I return.”</p><p>I chanced a peek at Snape from the corner of my eye. A gathering storm had never looked so dark. Brooding and pensive, he sat as still as rock, hands in tight fists on his legs. All I wanted was to wrap myself around him, assure him I would do whatever I had to in order to protect him. There was no way I was going to let him go anywhere without me; even if that meant I’d be hunting Death Eaters.</p><p>Snape heaved a great sigh of frustration, breaking the stony silence. I looked at him expectantly, waiting for whatever he had to say.</p><p>“Merlin’s beard,” he groaned. “What have you done, you foolish girl?”</p><p>“Excuse me?” I exclaimed. “What do you mean what have I done? The only foolish thing I have done is put you in danger.”</p><p>The tears I’d been holding back flooded from my eyes; tears of anger, embarrassment, regret. I leapt from my seat and began pacing the floor.</p><p>“Fuck I’m an idiot. I should never have come here. I should have known I’d bring you nothing but trouble. I’m always trouble. How could I have thought I’d find a place here? I don’t belong anywhere. I should have stayed in Australia and finished school and got a normal job instead of skulking around all high and mighty as Madam Elixir…” I was babbling but I couldn’t stop myself.</p><p>Snape shot to his feet and caught me, wrapping his hands around my upper arms. “You have not brought me trouble. If anything, you have brought trouble upon yourself by informing the Minister of your magic.”</p><p>“What are you talking about?” I screeched. “Death Eaters could be conspiring against you right this very second, plotting how they’ll get their revenge. And it’s my fault…”</p><p>“That,” he said sharply, “is not your fault. I chose to go to Hogsmeade that day, as I had done numerous times before. Any surviving Death Eater could have seen me, without my knowledge, on any one of those occasions. The Hog’s Head Inn is an attraction for unsavoury types. Perhaps I was the fool to believe I was finally safe… I will never be safe.” He trailed off, the dark storm abating to leave heavy, grim and gloomy clouds in its wake. Forlorn, he let his hands drop so they hung limply at his side.</p><p>“You will if I can help it!” I snapped, more aggressive than I wanted to be.</p><p>“It is not your job to protect me. I am quite capable of defending myself…”</p><p>“I don’t give a shit how capable you are,” I fired back. “If the Minister sends you out hunting Death Eaters, I am coming with you and you will not be able to stop me. My mother is out there. My mother tried to kill me. I have every right to seek her out and make her pay.”</p><p>Searching for my mother had been an unformed plan lurking in the recesses of my thoughts since my conversation with Snape earlier in the afternoon. It had been teetering, on the edge of becoming a fully fledged idea but with me not knowing how or where to start.</p><p>Wearily, Snape fell back into his chair, rubbing his forehead. I continued my fastidious pacing, my legs as restless as my racing thoughts. It would never be over for Snape; not until the last Death Eater was caught and locked up, or, caught and killed. I knew which I preferred. <i>Far out,</i> I thought caustically, <i>I’m turning into a psycho. Is that what love does? Turns you into a psycho?</i> Because in that moment, in the sheer hatred I felt for myself about potentially putting Snape in danger, in my murderous, psycho killer rage, my all-encompassing and feral desire to save him – to protect him – I knew. I knew I had fallen irrevocably in love with Severus Snape. Love had crept up on me inch by inch and I’d done nothing to discourage it; because I hadn’t wanted to. I’d let my lust turn to care and my care turn to love and now there was no going back. Now, I would not rest until everything had been made right; until my disparaging prince could sleep in the comfort and knowledge of his undisputed safety. I couldn’t remember another time when I had been so angry. And I was about to become even angrier.</p><p>“It is I who have put you in danger…”</p><p>I stopped pacing, not sure I’d heard correctly, and whirled around to face Snape who had his face buried in his hands.</p><p>“What?” I demanded.</p><p>He lowered his hands and looked up at me. “I should never have let myself become involved with you. I knew it would prove to be… an unwise decision. If I had kept my distance, which I had every intention of doing, we would not be here right now and you wouldn’t be throwing yourself into a fight that is not yours.”</p><p>“Not mine? Don’t you dare, Severus Snape. Don’t. you. dare. My fight with my parents started long before you were in the picture, mate,” I scoffed.</p><p>
<i>Is it normal for the people you love to make you so mad?</i> I silently fumed. Love wasn’t a familiar feeling for me. I’d loved my parents once, I think. Probably. It had turned to resentment and hate easily enough, though. I’d had a few friends at Snakebinder and I’d cared about them, of course, yet I had not thought twice about leaving them. I felt no guilt or regret or remorse over leaving them to move to another country entirely for my own purposes and gains.
</p><p>
“I don’t want you to fight for me.” Snape spoke slowly, as though he thought that would make me listen to him. “I… cannot lose you."
</p><p>
"I can’t lose you!” I yelled back. "And I wouldn't be fighting <i>for</i> you... I'd be fighting <i>with</i> you!"
</p><p>
We were at an impasse, each of us blaming ourselves for the other’s predicament. It was futile and stupid. Truth was, we were to blame for our own problems and were just trying to make ourselves feel better.
</p><p>
“I could force you to stay behind and let me go alone,” I said casually, pretending to admire my fingernails.
</p><p>
Snape glared at me, sliding gracefully to his feet. “Likewise,” he said stepping closer to me.
</p><p>
I gave an abrupt laugh. “I’d like to see you try.”
</p><p>
He was in front of me then, and still walking, forcing me to walk backwards until I hit the edge of McGonagall’s desk. Leaning forward, he trapped me in his arms, his hands grasping the desk on either side of me. “I could do it, you know.”
</p><p>
A thrill ran through my body as I looked into his narrowed eyes, at the irises inferring a hidden danger like a lion among the grass, ready and waiting to pounce on an unwary antelope. And I was the antelope. There, in that small, silky, innocuous threat, I glimpsed the Death Eater in him; that cocky, arrogant, powerful wizard who no one dared to mess with; the part of him he had tried to bury because society deemed it unacceptable, wrong. And it thrilled me. I wanted to bring it out. I wanted him to fight me. And I wanted to punish him for it. In a way, I think he did too. Darkness had always been a part of him, in a similar fashion to me. It was in that darkness that Severus felt his most confident. As I did. We belonged in the dark together, my devilish prince and I, his sadistic queen. Pieces of a puzzle long ignored and scattered were falling rapidly into place. Society was wrong, I concluded. This was a darkness not seeking evil. It was a darkness born from self-loathing, fear, self-preservation and a righteous anger.
</p><p>
I could remember hearing someone once say that it was in the darkness where you could find your true light. At the time, I’d dismissed it as one of those stupid, nonsensical things old people said to make themselves seem wise. The irony of it made perfect sense now and I could see, quite clearly, the use for such a darkness. It was the type of darkness that drove people to do bad things for good reasons; the type of darkness that showed you the truth of who you were and how far you were willing to go; a darkness that revealed an inner strength unlike that of any other. We felt confident in that darkness because that strength made us feel invincible. Up until now, I could see how I’d been living as though I had nothing to live for; as Severus had done during his Death Eater days and all the way up until Voldemort's defeat. That makes people dangerous. I thought back to all those months ago when I’d killed my father, the panic I’d felt afterwards, and realised I hadn’t been panicking about the act of killing my father. In fact, I felt quite good about that. He’d been nothing to me; just another reminder of how had I had nothing worth losing. No. I’d been panicking about what society would think of me. It was high time I embraced my darkness. And it was high time Severus did too. Let’s see how much more dangerous I could be now that I <i>did</i> have something worth living and fighting for.
</p><p>
I straightened, forcing Severus to stand and met his gaze, my own eyes flashing defiantly. “No, you couldn’t. And I’d make you pay for even trying.”
</p><p>
“Why don’t you prove it?” he snarled.
</p><p>
Faster than he could predict, my hand was around his throat. I could feel his pulse lustily gaining speed beneath my fingers, beating in time with my own. “Oh, I will, my dark, pretty prince. I will.”
</p><p>
I smiled with a vicious sweetness. We were about to find out just how much fun two people could have in the dark.
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter Thirteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>!Smut Warning! Harper and Snape make good use of the Room of Requirement, Harper finally able to use some of her favourite toys. In the after glow of tumultuous pleasure, the truth of their feelings becomes too strong to ignore and they each take the next step into a world unknown by either of them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>McGonagall had returned to find Severus and I standing an inch apart, glaring intensely at each other.</p><p>“Is there a problem here?” she asked impatiently, “or do I need to douse you both with the hose before you proceed to rip each other apart?” The last was said in a teasing tone that covered a layer of concern. </p><p>I could only imagine how we must have appeared; both standing rigidly, faces flushed with anger and lust, seconds away from ravaging the other like a hungry wolf. Daringly, I flashed a scene into Severus’s mind of exactly what I planned to do to him and he sneered dangerously. I couldn’t wait to wipe the smugness of his pretty face.</p><p>“No problem, Headmistress,” I answered, not taking my eyes from Snape’s. My voice was hoarse. In my head, I already had Snape bound and gagged so he could quit spouting insolence from those smirking lips.</p><p>Snape remained in bristling, icy silence.</p><p>Seeing that we were a lost cause, she dismissed us with the warning not to do anything rash before the Minister returned tomorrow. Neither of us paid her much mind. I bid her goodnight, threw Severus a dark, loaded look before stalking from the room, my face set in cunning and lecherous determination.</p><p>“Headmistress,” Snape muttered before following me briskly from the room. It was lucky he was wearing his voluminous robes because he was able to draw them across his body to hide the erection I knew was swelling beneath his trousers.</p><p>I knew exactly where I was going and I was impatient to get there. Neither of us spoke as the spiral staircase took us down agonisingly slowly. We knew what was coming and knew that if either of us spoke, our restraint would break and we’d never make it to my destination. The halls were blissfully empty, all the students having retreated to their common rooms or dormitories for the night and I practically flew across the floor, walking as fast I could without actually running. Snape was hot on my heels. I hadn’t showed him where we were going, only what I was planning on doing to him, though he was no idiot and I don’t think it took him long to figure out. Finally, I came to the stand before the bare wall opposite the dancing trolls.</p><p><i>I need a sex dungeon where I can teach Severus a lesson.</i> The thought blazed across my mind as I stormed back and forth throwing dagger eyes at Snape while he stood there, leaning against the wall, arms casually folded and one eyebrow raised, appearing for all the world like he was trying not to laugh. Brat, I thought. Inwardly, I was abuzz with anticipation. On the outside, I made sure to make it look like I was ready to kill. Snape was going to fight me, I just knew. We both wanted to prove ourselves capable of carrying out the Ministry’s mission of rounding up Death Eaters; both feeling it was our duty, our responsibility.</p><p>By the time I made my third pass I was so on edge it was a wonder I didn’t give myself a paper cut. This was about to put Hogwarts’s secret room to the test, that’s for sure. I wondered if anyone had tried to use it this way in the past. I wondered if this would even work when I stopped my frantic pacing to stare at the blank wall, waiting. It took longer than usual but, eventually, a door materialised. Oh, this was going to be epic!</p><p>“In,” I ordered Snape.</p><p>He made a mock bow and entered the room I was so eager to see. I followed behind him and the moment I walked across the threshold, I had a leather spiked collar wrapped tightly around his neck, chain held in my hand before he could even blink. Having successfully secured my victim, I let myself take a moment to admire the scene. The strong scent of leather filled the air and I breathed deeply, savouring the familiarity. In the centre of the room stood a huge, four poster bed, bigger than a king size, the mattress covered by a black silk sheet and nothing else. Around the walls hung lit, iron sconces, filling the room with a wavering, warm orange light. A wave of my wand turned the flames red and the atmosphere changed from warm to dangerously sensual and sensually dangerous. At intervals between the sconces were iron hooks holding every tool and toy of the trade that you could possibly imagine; whips of all kinds, paddles, ropes and chains of various lengths, collars, cuffs, ball gags, spreader bars, blindfolds and masks displayed atop a glass case. On the first shelf of the case was an assortment of butt plugs while the second shelf contained an array of dildos. In another glass case were the finer instruments like Wartenberg wheels, nipple clamps, cock rings and cock cages, penis plugs, urethral sounds and anal beads. One corner of the room was taken up by a sex swing hanging from the ceiling and another corner was fitted out with a St Andrew’s Cross. At the end of the bed stood a bondage horse and there was even a set of stockades. It was every Dominatrix’s dream. And it was mine to use as I wished.</p><p>With relish, I saw that Severus Snape was obviously shocked. It gave me the impression he hadn't been expecting this to work. Before he could recover, I flicked my wand, shedding him of his clothing and subsequently, his wand, seeing as he kept it in the pocket of his robes. That served to gain his attention. Mine too, to be honest. I would never tire of seeing my dark prince naked. He turned from the room to look at me and I flicked my wand again to deck myself out in full Dominatrix attire. Snape’s eyes went wide and his jaw went slack, falling open in maddening lust. I smirked at him, sent a silent “Accio” towards a particularly pretty bullwhip with an emerald green handle, caught it in my hand and struck a pose, loving the hunger and tiny flicker of fear evident on Snape’s face and basking in it like I was sunbaking. I knew I looked damn good. I’d chosen a leather body suit that buckled into a halter neck and was wide open down the middle, save for crisscrossing chains, barely covering my breasts and cutting across just above the top of my pussy lips. Three chains also dropped down in loose rows from the top of each high cut leg and stiletto boots laced and buckled up my long, slender legs, to the middle of my thighs. Black gloves encased my hands and arms to partway up my biceps and I left my long, dark red, curly hair hanging loose so that it brushed against my cleavage pressed together by the tightness of the suit.</p><p>Snape bared his teeth and waved his hand over the collar. It sprung open and fell to the floor and he took a slow, bold, and deadly step towards me. Maybe he didn’t expect me to be able to use the whip I was wielding and, to be fair, it wasn’t an unusual or unfair assumption. Bullwhips were rare, only used in kink play by those who had mastered them and they weren’t an easy tool to master. I’d spent endless hours perfecting the art and now considered myself a professional; able to make it do exactly what I wanted it to and allowing nothing more. So, I couldn’t blame Snape for being surprised when he learned I absolutely could use it; when I snapped my wrist expertly and sent it cracking across his chest, the tip lightly brushing his skin. Snape hissed, wincing slightly. His cock however, betrayed his arousal, twitching and lengthening, growing harder; and I secretly rejoiced, turned on to discover that my dark prince could get off on pain.</p><p>“Stay,” I commanded in my most authoritative voice.</p><p>Begrudgingly, he stopped, poised as though ready to pounce and glared at me. The mood between us was savagely playful. This was going to be a fight after all; and a fun one too, I was sure.</p><p>“Remind me, my little prince,” I drawled patronisingly, rewarded by a growl at my choice of the word ‘little.’ “Who is your Queen?”</p><p>Snape licked his lips, glowering at me, the red flaming light reflected in his eyes creating more of a vampiric effect than angelic. I shuddered, feeling exhilarated.<br/>
“You are, of course, Miss Grace,” he silkily deferred. “There is no other.”</p><p>“That’s right. I am.” I lifted my head and looked down my nose at him. “Do not forget, pet, who holds the reins here. If you try to fight me, you will lose.”</p><p>Snape made a noise like a lion’s low, warning growl. “I’m game if you are,” he purred, tossing my words from my first DADA class back at me. Brat. </p><p>It was then I became aware of the new colour that had sprang up in his aura; jet black, the colour of dominance. Jet black and crimson red were the only two colours swirling about him. The Death Eater was in. Bring it on. No Death Eater was going to best me at the game of sex.</p><p>“You won’t last five minutes before you will be begging for mercy. I hope you remember the safety word,” I sneered.</p><p>“Do you?” he retorted.</p><p>I cracked the whip towards him again, catching him on the torso with the tip, drawing the teensiest amount blood this time. He growled again and launched towards me. I hurled the impediment jinx towards him, using it to push him back towards the St Andrew’s Cross. The moment his back hit the wooden frame I bound him to it with cuffs at the wrists and ankles, spreading his arms and legs wide.</p><p>“Tsk tsk tsk,” I chastised, caressing his cheek. “I thought we’d taken care of that smart mouth of yours. Open up,” I said, like I was spoon feeding a child.</p><p>I summoned a ball gag only, Severus refused to open his mouth to allow me to put it on. I sighed and snapped the whip towards him again, flicking him across the stomach, then stepped up so my body was flush against his, the crisscrossing chains pressing against his hard, hot cock. My hand fisted into his hair so I could pull his face forward to kiss him, biting hard into his bottom lip then following his jawline, working my way down to bite ferociously into the flesh of his neck. He moaned in pleasure but at the same time tried to free his head from my grasp, his teeth seeking my own skin. I laughed softly and wrapped my hand around his throat as I moved my devilish mouth lower, no longer kissing flesh, only biting. I came to the thin, shallow cut I’d made with the whip. Blood was forming little beads along the straight incision and already starting to dry. My tongue darted out and I lapped at the cut, a mild hint of iron delicately crossing my taste buds.</p><p>“M…my Queen!” Snape gasped, not in shock like I probably should have expected, but in ecstasy. His cock gave a violent twitch and he shuddered. Interesting, I noted. Perhaps my wicked little prince was into a bit of blood play. I filed that piece of information away in my brain. Now was not the time to explore that.</p><p>“Bad little princes get punished, pet,” I breathed, licking once more at the cut, “but good princes get rewarded. Which will you be?” Snaking my hand down between our bodies, I clasped my hand around his cock, drawing a deep, guttural groan from Snape. Seeking to taunt him, I languidly pumped my hand up and down for a few seconds and stopped. “Be a good boy,” I whispered, “and I’ll let you cum.”</p><p>“Be a good girl and I’ll let you fuck me,” he returned, snarling, pressing his cock against me as hard as he could while bound.</p><p>“Oh, I’m going to fuck you either way,” I said matter-of-factly, stepping back and swatting at his cock with my hand, causing a satisfactory bounce. “It’s just whether I fuck you for my own pleasure, or for yours as well.” I held up the ball gag suggestively. “So, what’s it going to be?”</p><p>Dark eyes flashing, Snape pulled pointlessly at the restraints and refused to answer. There was no way he could free himself, not even with wandless magic. He needed his hands free for that particular spell – I hoped anyway.</p><p>Abandoning the ball gag for the time being, I swapped my bullwhip for a crop, placing it under his balls and gently bouncing them up and down. His breathing grew heavier but his mouth remained stubbornly closed. Mischief danced in his eyes like stars against the night sky. He was trying to antagonise me with his silence and enjoying it, too, the little shit. Fuck he made me angry. I wasn’t angry that he wanted to go fight Death Eaters. Well, I was, even though I knew he could handle himself in that regard. What angered me more was that he expected me to stay behind, left like a woman pining for her man who had gone to war, helpless, only able to hope and pray she would see her love again. That wasn’t me. How dare he even suggest such a thing! True he only sought to protect me, but I wasn’t one to believe I needed protecting. I wasn’t weak or forlorn of defenceless. Perhaps it was the age difference that made him believe I should not be allowed to go. Well, being older didn’t make you superior. I wanted to punish every part of his body, leave no patch of skin untouched so that every time he looked at himself, he was lewdly reminded that he belonged to me. See how superior he felt then.</p><p>“My goodness you are squirmy today,” I commented thoughtfully and flicked the crop whip up to lightly smack his balls. He flinched slightly, glowering at me, challenging me to keep going. I never back down from a challenge. “I think you need to be made more secure.”</p><p>Snape remained silent as I began to conjure crimson red ropes that wound up his legs, binding them tightly to the wood of the St Andrews cross, and then doing the same with his arms, torso and neck. I lowered my wand and casually pointed it towards his cock, letting the soft rope play around his impressive length. By this stage, Snape was so hard that veins bulged along the shaft and I could see precum beginning to gather at the tip. I let the ropes brush against him and directed them to begin loosely encircling the base of his cock and around his balls. This finally got the type of reaction I’d been looking for; the reaction that said he realised how far I could go and that perhaps it would be wiser for him to cooperate. He made a sort of nervous, strangled sound in his throat and I grinned maliciously at him, tightening the ropes twining around his member bit by bit until they cupped him snuggly. Acting like a cock ring, the ropes at the base of his shaft served to increase his erection even more. I reached out and allowed my hand to glide up and down the velvety skin, scarcely touching him. Snape sucked in a sharp breath of surprise, feeling how much more sensitive the ropes made his cock.</p><p>“Imagine how it would feel to be buried deep in my warm, wet pussy as I fuck you, I whispered into his ear.</p><p>I laughed at the desperate look on his face and reached my hand down between my legs, rubbing my pussy. There were buttons here; press stud buttons ideally positioned for easy access without having to strip entirely. I pulled them open with satisfying little pops and tucked the loose flaps of material up. Almost of their own accord, my fingers stroked along my slit, teasing myself without mercy, dipping in to my tight hole, circling my clit. I met Snape’s dark gaze and began to grind into my hand.</p><p>“Enjoying the show?”</p><p>He growled in response. It seemed he had given up the smart-ass act; at least for now. I did, however, still expect an answer. With the hand that wasn’t fingering my pussy, I slapped the crop whip against his cheek.</p><p>“I asked you a question, pet. You are expected to answer or I will have to punish you further…” I trailed off suggestively, waiting to see if he’d take the bait.</p><p>“I was under the impression you wanted me to be quiet,” he drawled. “Now I find myself quite confused. Which is it, my Queen? You cannot have it both ways.”</p><p>The nerve…! My sarcastic, bratty little Prince must be a sucker for punishment. Not that I minded. I was quite eager to show him my next trick. Making sure he could see, I summoned one of the smaller, narrower metallic butt plugs and proceeded to put the cool metal in my mouth, licking and sucking it seductively.</p><p>“Do you know where this goes, pet?”</p><p>“I believe so, my Queen,” he said, squirming as much as the ropes would allow.</p><p>I summoned some lube and rubbed it on the plug, careful to cover every inch. “I do so hope you get to cum soon or you’re going to be left rather uncomfortable.”</p><p>Snape was eyeing the plug warily.</p><p>“Have you used one of these before, pet?”</p><p>“No, my Queen,” came the snide reply.</p><p>“Do you remember the safety word?”</p><p>“Y…yes, my Queen.”</p><p>“Good. I promise I will be gentle,” I assured him as I moved to stand behind the back of the St Andrews Cross, where his ass was peeking out between the wooden beams. I put some more lube on my fingers and smeared it against his tensed hole. “Relax,” I instructed. “Deep breaths in and out. Let yourself go floppy and relax into the ropes.” </p><p>Soothingly, I peppered his cute, taut ass cheeks with kisses, throwing in a few bites just for fun. When he seemed adequately lubricated, I reached around the front with my lubed hand and stroked his cock, trying to encourage him to relax. I felt him begin to let go and told him to keep breathing deeply. Slowly and cautiously, I began to push the plug into him, waiting until he relaxed around it before I kept going, keeping up the stimulation on his cock as I pushed it deeper. Snape moaned with each push, a sound that was the mixture of pain and pleasure, yet he didn’t stop me and after several slow minutes, the plug was nestled all the way in. He gasped when he felt it hit his prostate and instinctually jerked his ass back, which caused him to gasp harder as it went deeper. Very gently, I pulled it out a fraction and pushed it back in again. I did this a few more times, listening to the sighs and gasps and pants of Snape enjoying the sensations. When he started getting too worked up, I stopped, sadistically wanting to edge him as long as I could. I gently kissed all over his ass cheeks again before moving to stand back in front of him.</p><p>“You did so well, pet,” I said proudly and kissed him on the mouth. “I think that effort should be rewarded.”</p><p>Animalistic desire filled his face. Jet black dominance whirled around him, engulfing him like a tornado. I should, perhaps, have taken that as a warning, but I just winked at him and turned so that my back was to him, bent over, and pushed my ass up against his cock. He growled viciously, vocalising a raging need to cum. I rubbed my ass against him for a few seconds before grasping his cock with my hand and guiding it towards my juicy, ravenous cunt. The tip brushed against my opening and I worked it around the entrance, wetting the entire head with my slick juices. Snape was straining with all his might against his restraints, trying to drive himself into me. I could hear the ropes and wood creaking. Not able to hold myself back any longer, I gave a hard thrust backwards and sheathed him. The ropes made his cock more rigid and larger than normal yet, given my state of arousal, he still slid in with little resistance.</p><p>“Oh fuck!” Snape exclaimed at the onslaught of pleasure.</p><p>“I told you I’d fuck you either way,” I said slyly. “And since you took that plug so well, I suppose I’ll let you cum.” I casually rocked forward, letting him slip out almost all the way and then slammed back.</p><p>“You will find, my Queen, that you have no choice.”</p><p>His voice was dripping with venom. Again, I should have noted the warning in it, but I was enjoying myself far too much. The next instant, Snape’s growl turned into an ear-splitting roar and I heard the snapping sound of breaking ropes, paired with the rattling of breaking cuffs; then two hands latched painfully onto my hips. Fuck.</p><p>Taken entirely by surprise, I put up no fight as Snape, with his cock still deep inside me, pushed me towards the bondage horse and pressed me down onto the padded surface. I had to grip the sides to stop myself falling as he roughly kicked my legs apart. The strong scent of leather filled my nostrils, the material soft and plush and cold against my flushed cheek. He chuckled at my feeble attempts to free myself and grabbed my hair, yanking my head up so he could whisper in my ear.</p><p>“You’re always so arrogant, my Queen,” he hissed, mocking me. “You always believe yourself to be in total control of every situation. And yet, look how easily the tides can turn.”</p><p>He pulled out of me and thrust back in so hard the bondage horse slid forward a fraction, my knees banging painfully against the wooden frame. He had chosen to leave the ropes around his cock and they rubbed against my ass cheeks as himself into me, all the way to his balls.</p><p>“You think you can take on a contingent of Death Eaters,” he sneered as he fucked me. The hand that wasn’t fisted into my hair reached around to sharply tweak my nipples. “Foolish girl,” he said, almost crooning now. “I warned you that I could easily put you in your place.”</p><p>Fuck, I thought. I should have known he’d be powerful enough to break free. I’d wanted Severus to fight back, but not like this. Or did I? I knew that we were both merely playing with each other, venting our frustrations about the other volunteering to potentially walk willingly into death’s embrace. Playful undertones issued forth from Snape, woven between the dark pleasure he took from bending me to his will. I also knew that – given our flirting style comprised of banter and insults – if I didn’t turn this around, Snape would never let me hear the end of it.</p><p><i>You wanted a fight,</i> Logic leered at me. <i>Well, now you have one!</i></p><p>Ignoring Logic’s demented gloating, I thought quickly, trying to devise a plan to get out of my current predicament.</p><p>Luckily for me, in his bestial and lustful aggression, it seemed Snape had forgotten I still held my wand. On his next thrust, I pushed back, not needing to fake a moan at how delicious it felt. My plan was to lull him into the false belief that he had successfully subdued me. With my every moan, Snape’s thrusting became harder and more erratic. I waited until I felt him tense, on the brink of orgasm, when all his senses would be focused on one thing.</p><p>“And I warned you,” I huffed, “that I’d make you pay if you tried!”</p><p>I flung out my wand, pointed it as accurately as I could and fired the knock back jinx. It hit the mark and Snape slipped out of me, sliding backwards across the floor cursing. He threw his hand out to steady himself and at the same time, his wand flew from his robes and he caught it as he came to a stop about three metres away from me. Déjà vu, I thought with an internal chuckle – a repeat of our first duel in DADA. After that experience, I’d been practicing wandless magic and unfortunately had still not yet managed to accomplish it. Snape would have the upper hand here unless I fought smart.</p><p>“You will lose,” Snape jeered. “You cannot possibly defeat me. My powers are far greater than yours, my little Queen; a lesson you will soon come to learn.” He reached behind him and withdrew the metal butt plug, dropping it to floor with a solid thunk.</p><p>Oh, so now he thought he could call me little, did he? Feeling a hot flush of indignant anger creep across my cheeks, I harnessed it and let it fuel my magic.</p><p>“Come at me, pet,” I snarled, and cast the full body bind curse, sending it to Snape with all I had.</p><p>He was ready for it and deflected it easily. I had my next attack planned already and fluidly moved my wand to fire a silent “Stupefy” at him. Again, he appeared to put no effort at all into deflecting the spell, yawning in a mock display of boredom. Even completely naked, Snape was an imposing figure; and not just because of the size of his impressive cock. I’d never seen him so confident. It was there in the straight line of his shoulders, the tilt of his head, and the way he stood casually appraising me as if I were no threat to him at all. He began to fire his own spells at me, all of the same nature I was using; spells to impede movement or ensnare. And with each spell I deflected, I was pushed back, inch by inch, closer to the large bed. Something told me that was Snape’s goal, to get me onto the bed. He wasn’t just stronger than me magically, but physically as well.</p><p>Our ferocity intensified, driven by lust, passion and pride. The air was hot and steamy, made heavy with sexual tension and frustration. We needed to fuck. Soon. I wanted to stop and watch the fluidity with which Snape duelled, every inch of his pale, glistening skin visible. His muscles tensed and shuddered, his hair flew wildly in all directions and his moved without hesitation, sliding from one spell to the next as smoothly as a calligrapher joining one letter to the next with a quill. If he had been fully clothed and not held hostage by lust, he would be terrifying. As it was, he looked unbelievably sexy. Too sexy. I was going to get distracted if I didn’t stop admiring him.</p><p>Barely managing to fight him off, I cast about for a way to distract him. I couldn’t use Aguamenti; I’d already done that. Then I found it. Without changing the pace or intensity of my attacks, I drew myself together and cast the most powerful Lumos spell I could muster, shining it straight into Snape’s eyes and blinding his vision… and promptly blinded myself, too. Prematurely and superciliously assured of my victory, I’d foolishly forgotten to close my own eyes. I’d also not anticipated my own strength. It was like I’d pulled the sun from the sky and trapped it here in the Room of Requirement.</p><p>“Argh!” we both cried as bright, white light pierced our pupils like a hot needle.</p><p>“NOX! NOX!” I yelled hastily, and the light pouring out of my wand withdrew and went out.</p><p>Anxiously I waited for the spots mercilessly thwarting my sight to fade, staring uselessly in the direction I thought Snape stood and pointlessly brandishing my wand.</p><p>Then I heard the laughter, loud, bellowing laughter that rebounded off the walls. Severus Snape was laughing in a way I’d never heard him laugh before. I crossed my arms and pouted, angry with myself, until the image of what we must look like created a bubble of mirth at the back of my throat which fought its way to the surface and slipped past my lips. We laughed until our eyes were no longer light-blinded, but blinded by tears instead. Dragging a hand across my lids to wipe away the salty liquid, I blinked through wet lashes and sheepishly looked at Snape. The mirth was dissipating, being replaced with a calculating coyness.</p><p>“Show off,” he purred and my pussy clenched.</p><p>“Well, you can’t deny my power,” I retorted.</p><p>Quicker than a flash, Snape hurled a jinx at me that sent me hurtling backwards all the way to the end of the bed, causing me to trip and land flat on my back on the plush mattress. I didn’t give myself a chance to enjoy the softness, urgently pulling myself up to a sitting position so I could be fully aware of Snape’s next actions.</p><p>“You were saying?” he teased, stalking towards me, a sensual threat issuing forth from every step.</p><p>“LOCOMOTOR!” I roared, using the Sonorus charm to magnify my voice. I wasn’t out of moves just yet.</p><p>Momentarily stunned by my loud proclamation, Snape faltered, frowning when he realised he was still on the ground and I grabbed the opportunity to actually cast the Locomotor spell.</p><p>Snape lifted into the air and I pulled him towards me. It didn’t last long. Raising an eyebrow at me, Snape waved his wand and landed gently and elegantly back on his feet. Bastard. Not about to give up, I again threw a barrage of spells at him. They were as ineffective as water against fiend fyre. New tactics were required. Carefully and in a comically obvious fashion, I flourished my wand and summoned a glass dildo. Snape frowned, watching me curiously and attentively, his cock standing at attention.</p><p>“Well, seeing as you can’t seem to make it over here to fuck me, I guess I’ll just have to do it myself.” I held the dildo up, stuck out my tongue and licked it from base to tip, then pushed it past my lips and began to suck on it.</p><p>When it was nice and wet with my saliva, I spread my legs and leaned back against the bedhead. With my fingers, I spread my pussy lips and began to rub the dildo up and down my slit, making it more wet with my arousal. I was so turned on from all the fierce fighting I felt I could cum in a matter of seconds. I wanted to cum. I wanted to cum while Snape watched, denied the chance to make me cum himself. Keeping my eyes on Snape, I slowly manoeuvred the dildo into my cunt, moaning louder than strictly necessary. I didn’t even have time to find a rhythm before the dildo went flying from my hand and shattered into millions of tiny, sparkling pieces against the wall. Snape was on me then, pressing me back, smothering my body with his.</p><p>“I am the only thing you need inside you,” he growled possessively, trapping my legs between his and bracing his hands on the bedhead on either side of my face. “Me. Only me. Not some… cheap imitation.” He grimaced like I’d insulted him by presuming a dildo could satisfy me better than he could.</p><p>“Aw, did I wound my poor Prince’s ego?” I patted his adorable sulky face in a patronising fashion and got to my knees, pushing him back with my hands on his chest, pushing until he was flat on his back and I was now hovering over him, straddling his hips and pinning his arms down. “Perhaps the prince should behave then there will be no need for…” I bit my lip and eased my body down so my pussy sat flush against his hard cock. “…cheap imitations.”</p><p>He groaned, unable to help himself. To be fair, he had been hard since we’d left McGonagall’s office, and the ropes still binding his cock were surely beginning to make his erection almost painful. I myself had been raining juices from my cunt for just as long. I bound his wrists and ankles to the bedposts. His cock was pulsating underneath me.</p><p>“You need to cum,” I said knowingly as I slid back and forth along his member. “I can feel it. Yield and I will let you cum for me. I will give you one of the most powerful orgasms you will ever experience. Fight me and I will deny you pleasure until I feel you’ve learnt your lesson.” I summoned a Wartenberg wheel, swiftly plucking it from the air and began to draw lines across his chest with the multiple rolling, needle like spikes. “The longer you refuse to answer me, the longer I will drag out your pain.” I pressed the wheel harder into his pectoral muscles and traced a line just above his nipple, leaving small, dotted indentations; then pinched his nipple for good measure.</p><p>Snape’s hips were rising beneath me, lifting me off the bed and trying to rock me into a position where he would be able to slip his needy, aching cock inside me. I pinched his nipple harder, twisting it. </p><p>“Do you yield?” I asked again.</p><p>He cried out, a rush of air escaping his lungs. Fuck it sounded sexy. He was right where I wanted him; in that place between pleasure and pain where every touch was like flames licking at your skin in delectable torture; where you didn’t know if you wanted it all to stop of whether you desperately wanted more yet, you weren’t even sure you could handle more. You were floating in a sort of limbo, wondering if it were possible to die from excessive pleasure. Either way, you were at the point where you had to choose; stop or see how far you could fall into the well of ecstasy.</p><p>Panting and feverish, Snape looked up at me, every part of him begging for release. “I yield, my Queen.” His voice was strangled, imploring me to give him what he needed. “Please… I need to cum. Let me cum, my Queen.”</p><p>I grinned devilishly at him, enjoying hearing him beg. “Say it,” I demanded. “Say I am capable of hunting Death Eaters with you. Admit you need me to go with you.”</p><p>“I always need you, my Queen. Always.”</p><p>“So, you will no longer try to prevent me going with you?”</p><p>“No, my Queen.”</p><p>“Good.” I stroked his face tenderly and climbed off him.</p><p>He began to protest but stopped when I climbed on again, straddling him so that my back was to him. I was on my knees, giving Snape quite the view of my pussy and ass as I angled myself so that the tip of his cock was right at my opening. I could hear Snape breathing heavily, waiting, hoping that it was finally time for him to be allowed to cum. I inched backwards, slowing pushing myself onto his cock. He moaned loudly with every movement, whimpering as his over-sensitive cock was swallowed by the warmth of my pussy, until I came to rest, sitting on his hips.</p><p>“I promised you the most powerful orgasm you will ever experience,” I said in a low voice, craning my neck to look back at him. “If it gets too much, use the safety word.”</p><p>Snape nodded, unable to speak coherently in his state of overwhelm. With a finger, I found the entrance to his ass and rubbed circles around it. There was still an ample amount of lube coating the area and I pushed my finger inside to check how clenched he was, only to find there was no resistance. He was completely undone, melting in the pleasure. I worked my finger, curling it up to find his prostate and began to tease it. Snape let out a series of unintelligible curses and bucked beneath me. Keeping my finger against his prostate, I alternated the pressure to match the movements of me pumping myself up and down his cock. I barely heard the sound of ropes snapping as Snape once again broke free. I didn’t even know if he was aware of what he had done. Golden power erupted from our bodies and suddenly, we were rising into the air. My attention hardly wavered in order to be surprised. I was too caught up in the rising crescendo of the orgasm Snape and I were about to create. Snape’s nails were clawing at my back and hips and somehow, he was growling and whimpering at the same time. At one point it sounded like he was trying to say my name but it came out as just a “Hhhhaaaaaaaaaaaa.”</p><p>I’m sure I was making some sort of noise myself, probably sighing and moaning and sighing, but I had ears only for Snape. All I could hear was Snape. All I could see was our bodies meshed together, floating about three feet up from the mattress. All I could smell was the scent of Snape imbibed with the scent of sex and leather. My head fell back and I felt the orgasm start to unfurl and force its way to the surface. Snape made some sort of gargled, moaning noise and I knew he was there too. Then it hit. I felt Snape explode deep within me, felt him pulsing inside my clenching pussy as he unloaded his release, felt his ass grip my finger and pulse around it. The orgasmic pressure swelled in and across my cunt, sweeping up my stomach and across my chest, flowing down my legs. I was a phoenix being reborn from the ashes. I was Icarus flying too close to the sun, not caring how it burned because it felt so good. My lioness was there with me; my silvery blue patronus joined by Snape’s lion, both roaring in victory among the blazing white harmony. Snape sat up and my finger slid out from his ass as he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me tightly against his chest. As our climaxes began to fade, we began to slowly sink back down onto the mattress.</p><p>Snape was whispering something against the skin of my neck in between kisses, squeezing me tighter and tighter like he was terrified I’d disappear if he let go. Small, wet droplets pattered onto my shoulders. Tears. </p><p>Then his lips were at my ear. “Harper…” he was saying. “I love you, Harper. I love you. I love you. I love you…”</p><p>Never in my life had I known such joy. Happiness threatened to split me in half as tears rained down my cheeks. I lifted my arm and reached back so I could clasp his head in my hand and I turned my face to nuzzle against his cheek. 

</p>
<p>“And I love you, Severus Snape,” I whispered breathlessly; but I’d never been so sure of anything. “I love you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>